I'd Rather See You Dead
by Foxotr
Summary: The Joker had sent the building he had called home up in flames and walked away that day from everything, leaving her and that chapter of his life behind. She was dead. Or so he thought, until he was once again face to face with Angel. Joker/OC Bruce/OC
1. Engagement

The rain fell in heavy sheets down on Gotham City below her, but she was safe here. She was in the safest place in the entire city, actually. She reached up and placed her fingers to the cool glass, tracing a raindrop down, her thoughts going to dark places. She closed her eyes and saw visions of fire, knives, a ghostly white face and blood red lips.

"Guess who," a low, male voice whispered in her ear.

She gasped and jumped, the images breaking from her mind and turned to see Bruce Wayne standing next to her. She smiled at him apologetically. "Oh, Bruce. Sorry. You, uh, you scared me."

Bruce's lips stiffened into a straight line, his jaw muscles tightening. His brown eyes narrowed on her. He reached out with one hand to move a strand of her black hair out of her face and cradled her cheek in his hand. His voice was soft. "I wish you'd tell me what was bothering you. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

She sighed, placing her hand on top of his. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

He shook his head. "You're not fine."

The truth was she wasn't. She hadn't been completely fine since she had woken up in Gotham General a year ago. She had opened her eyes to a dark empty hospital room with no memory of why she was there or what had happened to her. The doctors had told her she had suffered burns, a significant blow to her head, and countless cuts all over her body. The cuts, burns, and bruises had been nothing though compared to the excruciating pain in her abdomen where the doctors told her she had been pierced by something in the accident. The doctors had told her she had been a victim of some sort of an explosion and the Batman had saved her life and brought her in. She owed her life to him.

It seemed like she had cried for hours lying alone in her hospital bed. Why couldn't she remember what happened? Why had this happened to her? When she was finally able to close her eyes that night, the pain medications taking effect, was when she first started to have the dreams. She vividly saw a man in white face paint, black around his dark eyes, and harsh red paint smeared across his mouth and cheeks where there were bubbled scars extending from his lips up his cheeks in the form of a permanent smile. Not only did she see the painted man, but she saw fire, knives, and bats. She had excused it at the time as being a side effect of her pain medications or the trauma of her accident, but the visions never stopped. Almost every time she closed her eyes she saw them and they were different every time and becoming more clear.

Still, the only memory she had of what had happened to her were the physical scars she would have for the rest of her life. The large pink one that ran down her forehead. The odd one on the right side of her lips that curved ever so slightly upwards on her cheek, like a permanent half grin. Even the little crescent shaped white lines scattered on her face and neck. She had been horrified the first time she looked in a mirror after the accident, but now she felt a completely different emotion when she looked at her scars. Everyone always seemed to let their eyes linger on her for too long and she knew they were looking at her and feeling pity towards her for whatever horrible thing had happened to her to cause her to look the way she did. When she looked at herself she only felt anger. No matter how many times she stared at her reflection, hoping to spark some kind of memory, nothing ever came. The scars were physical evidence of something she could no longer remember and served only to taunt her daily with a memory so close yet so far gone.

When she was finally released from the hospital, she had not returned to her job at the bank, but instead wanted to start over fresh after the accident. She picked up a job as waitress at the restaurant down the street from her apartment complex. One slow evening she had met Bruce who had come in alone for dinner. They had chatted and flirted and he asked her out for a date the following week. Months later here they were, engaged. Still, she couldn't bring herself to tell Bruce entirely about the visions. She just couldn't, not when she knew who the man was in her visions.

It hadn't taken her very long to see him on television or in the papers. Hell, she had had to be moved from the hospital because he had rigged it to blow up. The face she couldn't quit seeing was the face of The Joker; Gotham's most infamous mass murdering psycho. She supposed she wasn't the only woman who dreamed of him, but she knew she was probably the only one who didn't consider the dreams to be nightmares altogether. The visions were terrifying to her, but always felt more like pieces of a puzzle that she had to put together and telling Bruce would only make him worry.

She dismissed her thoughts and smiled at Bruce. She truly loved him. He had been there for her to put most of the pieces of her life back together, but she knew he couldn't put these pieces together. This was something she had to do alone, and Bruce knew all about having some things that had to be done alone. In fact, he might just be the most complicated man in Gotham, yet he was such a good actor nobody knew except her, his trusted butler Alfred, and his business associate Lucius Fox. She was engaged to Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy to the citizens of Gotham. To her, he was something so much more. Bruce was also Batman, the masked vigilante who had saved her life the night of her accident. So, if he could be two people at once, she figured she could deal with being herself while also having visions of a psychotic clown.

"You worry too much, Bruce." She kissed him several times on the lips, wrapping her arms around his strong, toned waist.

Bruce smiled at her and wiped her hair away from her forehead, gently kissing her scar there. "No, I just know you better than you think."

She laughed. "Is that so? Prove it."

Bruce laughed and kissed her again on her lips. He ran his thumb along the scar extending from her lip and looked into her blue eyes, smiling at her. "Well, I know you well enough to know you aren't going to like what's going on Friday night."

She grabbed his hand and narrowed her eyes on his. "What's going on Friday night?"

"A party. Our engagement party actually."

She groaned heavily and turned back to the window. "Bruce, no. You know I don't like parties. Especially not ones where I'm on display like that."

He brushed her hair away with his hand and kissed the nape of her neck, stopping at her ear. His voice was a whisper. "See? I told you I knew you better than you thought."

She turned to look at him, unable to hide her smile. "Ok, you win. But seriously. No party."

Bruce laughed and smiled warmly at her. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a copy of The Gotham Times and held up the front page for her to see. "I think it might be a little too late for that."

The front page showcased a picture of her and Bruce together and announced their engagement along with the party. She sighed, shaking her head at him. "Obviously. You know, you're lucky I love you."

Bruce smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "I know. Don't worry about the party. You're beautiful and nobody's going to think otherwise. Nothing's going to go wrong. I promise."

* * *

_"Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl_  
_ Than to be with another man_  
_ You better keep your head, little girl_  
_ Or you won't know where I am" _- "Run For Your Life" by The Beatles

The Joker sat in a plain office waiting for the doctor to come in so he could get his worthless daily session over with. He had already stared at the walls so much he knew every imperfection in the paint, so he let his eyes wander to the mahogany desk in front of him. He spotted The Gotham Times underneath his file. Curious as to what was going on outside of Arkham these days, he stretched his handcuffed hands out to brush his file away and grab the newspaper. He opened it up to the front page and his breath hitched in his throat.

The headline read, "Billionaire Bruce Wayne to Wed Angeline Perkins - Engagement Party to be Held at Wayne Tower Friday." A full color photo of Wayne and his betrothed stared happily back at him.

"_No_," he whispered. "No, no, _no_. Can't be. It _can't be_."

But the more he looked at the photo the more he knew it was her. He didn't know how it was her, but there was no way he could ever forget her face. It was her. He didn't know how, but his Angel was alive.

He put the paper down and spotted a large letter opener on the desk. _Oh, big mistake, doc_. He grabbed the letter opener and sat back down as the doctor walked into the room to start his session. His last session.

"Good afternoon, Joker. How are we feeling today?"

The Joker cracked his neck and smiled up at the doctor, his hands gripping the letter opening tighter. "I'm, uh, I'm feeling _free_ today, Doc."

The doctor sat down and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at The Joker. "Free? What do you mean by free? Can you elaborate for me?"

The Joker slowly stood from his chair and bent towards the doctor, his hands and the letter opener resting on the desk. "Oh, I can do better than elaborate. I'll _show ya_, Doc."

Before the doctor could respond, The Joker had thrust the letter opener into his neck, blood spraying out from the wound. He reached down and took the keys from the key ring attached to the doctor's belt loop. He went through several keys until he found the one that unlocked the cuffs from his hands. He ran his hands through his hair, smiled, and laughed.

"As I was saying, _Doc_. I feel _free_ today. I, uh, I do hope I elaborated enough for you to get the _point_."

The last thing he saw before leaving the room was the newspaper with Angel's face now covered in blood. He was going to find her. Mr. Wayne was going to have to trade up or die. The Joker was back.

* * *

**Authors Note - **  
This is actually an unplanned alternate sequel to "Angel." I got the idea one night after a reader left me a review that just had me thinking kind of a "what if?" So I wrote down the outline and I've had a bit of it written for a little while, but I was afraid to post it before "Arkham Can Wait" is even finished, but I figured, what the heck. Why not? Reminder to those still attached to reading "Arkham Can Wait" - I'm still very much working on it and I promise it will be finished!

Please bear in mind that while I plan to finish what I have started with this and would love to see people reading it, that this isn't the true sequel (the true sequel that has the real events that I see taking place after "Angel" is "Arkham Can Wait") and is really just a happy little experiment.

As with my other sequel I like to think that you can just pick up and read this without having read the original story because I will always explain things. It just leaves it open to be a little bit more mysterious to those who haven't read the original and makes it something neat for the readers of the original to enjoy further.

As far as more inspiration for this story goes...I got the title from an old Beatles song titled "Run For Your Life." (part of the lyrics were used above) The lyrics, to me, just perfectly fit the plot outline for this story and even mood for the story. I can't help but laugh when I hear an upbeat Beatles song where they're singing about how they'd rather see this girl dead than to be with another man and that, to me, fits The Joker.

So, I do hope you enjoy this and I will be sure to continue posting as I go. Sorry again that it's taking so long to post an update to "Arkham Can Wait." I'm working, I promise! However, I hope you enjoy this in the meantime!

Yours Truly,

foxotr


	2. Remembering

Not even in her dreams could she escape the clown. He was always there waiting for her whenever she closed her eyes. Those harsh dark eyes and those vivid red scarred lips so clear. He had hit her and dragged her forcefully into a dingy bathroom in this dream. She was being forced to look at herself in a cracked mirror and she was a mess, almost unrecognizable to her own self. She could see traces of white paint on her face, red on her lips, and a fresh cut extending from one corner of her mouth. As she stared she could see his gruesome reflection in the mirror too. His dark eyes were watching her intently as a smile slowly formed on his lips and he began to laugh. His laugh grew louder as the vision in her dream grew darker and she woke up with a jolt, covered in sweat.

The red glowing numbers on the digital clock on the nightstand read three o'clock in the morning. Sighing, she threw the covers off of her and reached to turn the light on. The bed was empty, but she knew it would be. She had grown used to the fact that Bruce spent most of his nights out.

Slipping on her robe and slippers, Angeline stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room. The floor to ceiling windows in the room provided enough soft light for her to see. Like her, Gotham never really slept. If she wasn't going to have any luck sleeping, she might as well turn on the TV and drown out her unwanted thoughts with mindless dribble. She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, flipping through channels with the remote. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze, stopping on GCN.

"This just in. The criminal known to Gotham as 'The Joker' has reportedly escaped from Arkham. Reports tell us a doctor and several guards were found murdered inside of Arkham when he was discovered to be missing. Police are reminding citizens to please remain calm as the GCPD work to find him."

Her whole body grew icy cold in an instant, trembling, as she watched in horror. The man in her daily nightmares was free. There was no escaping him now. He was no longer a vision, he was now a living breathing threat. She shut off the TV in a hurry, suddenly feeling very alone_. Bruce_. Where was he? Oh god, was he safe?

Sitting in the silent moonlit room, Angeline glanced cautiously out the windows. He was out there. Out there with that mad man and she was here alone. Her thoughts quickly drifted back to The Joker. Picturing his white painted face and chilling grin, her mind shifted once again into a vision; one she hadn't yet seen.

_She was in a big room lit with a single bulb above her head. A camera was pointed at her face and she was tied to a chair. The Joker had his purple gloved hand clenched at her cheek, a glare on his painted face as he brought the camera closer to her. _

_"Ah, see? That's more like it. See, sweetie, you're the, uh, star of my little blockbuster here. Why don't you go ahead and tell them your name, hm sweetness? I'm sure your eager public is just dying to know."_

_The Joker's hand dropped roughly from her cheeks and her head fell, too heavy to hold on her own. She could see purple. Purple on her and purple on him. The camera had moved with her and she was avoiding it. Wanting to look at anything but that. _

_The Joker growled, frustrated. "It's not a choice. Tell them your name. Now!"_

_Feeling so groggy, and terrified, she struggled to lift her head. She avoided the camera and looked instead at The Joker. He stared back at her, his dark eyes locking on hers. His face was frighteningly serious. The red painted mangled smile was almost an ironic contrast. _

_She spoke her name, her eyes never leaving his. She watched as a smaller dark haired man was handed the camera and The Joker walked beside her and knelt down. Then his face was next to hers, she could feel the painted scars against her cheek. He had her chin in his tight, angry grip and turned her face to look at him. Her nose was practically touching his and she could feel his every breath on the skin of her face. His dark eyes bore into her as he raised his eyebrows at her and licked his lips. _

_"Tell me, Angel. What, uhm, what is the purpose of this little video, hm? You know what it is more than anybody else. So go on, tell me. Tell everyone why you're here right now. Tell them!"_

_She could feel tears beginning to fall from her eyes as he glared back at her and licked his lips once more. He turned her face back to the camera, forcing her to look at it. The tears kept coming and she could feel herself sobbing. Then his hand hit her cheek hard. His scream stopped her tears and sent chills through her entire body._

"_Shut up!"_

_She looked up at him, his face set in a chilling glare. The shock of the hit and his scream silenced her tears. He walked behind her and placed his hands on both of her cheeks. He moved an index finger and thumb above and below her lips on either side._

_"Well, it appears that, uh, that we're having slight technical difficulties here. Something seems to have upset our lovely star, so I'm going to make this easier on all of us. I'll talk for her."_

_His fingers clamped down on her and he was moving her lips for her. He sent his voice up in a higher nasally pitch, poorly mimicking a woman's. _

_"Well, uhm, you see, Mr. Joker, the point of this video is to show everyone that I'm obviously a damsel in distress."_

_Her eyes were starting to sting with tears again as she stared at the camera in front of her. She could still feel him moving her lips and speaking for her._

_"So, what I'm saying here is that I'm so very scared and he's hurt me so much. I can't stand him. Please, I just need some big, strong, man to come and save me from this horrible monster. Oh, but, I don't want just any old man, I want the Batman. Oh please hurry, Batman! Save me! Save me from this awful nightmare!"_

_She closed her eyes now, no longer wanting to look at the camera. She could hear him laughing as he dropped his hands from her face and she let her head hang down again. She glanced up again to see him taking the camera away from the short, dark haired man and turned it once again on himself. _

_"So, I hope for her sake that, uhm, that you were watching this lovely video, Batsy. I really do. I, uhm, I also hope that you're fast because you have," he paused for a moment before continuing. "You have twenty-four hours from now to find me and come and rescue the princess here. That is, uh, if you even want to. Oh, and one more thing, Batsy. I'm not very patient and I, uh, I get bored easily."_

_The last thing she saw before the room went black again was The Joker shaking with laughter, holding a detonator. A flashlight turned on, adding more light the room for a brief moment, revealing to her and to the camera a collection of wired oil drums. His laughter grew louder and louder before everything went black._

She shook her head, shaking in terror. No. _No!_ It can't be. All this time all of these visions she'd been having were trying to make her remember that The Joker had been the one responsible for nearly killing her. It had been The Joker all along and now he was free. Free to finish the job he had started.

A door opened and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. She froze in fear on her spot on the couch trying to hear more. She could hear footsteps coming closer to the couch as well as her heart about to beat right out of her chest.

"Angeline?" a deep, concerned whisper finally broke the silence.

Gasping and swallowing the massive lump in her throat her voice came out shakily, "Bruce?"

He sat down on the couch next to her and reached his hand out to touch her cheek. His voice was still a whisper to her. "It's me. It's ok. I'm here, Angeline. What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard, feeling the fear and confusion boiling up inside of her and she knew she couldn't control herself anymore. She felt the tears start to fall from her tired eyes. "The news. I saw the news, Bruce. That…that madman is free again. He's out there and…you were out there."

"I know. You don't have to worry, Ange. I'll find him and he'll be gone again. You're safe here."

Angeline shook her head, tears still falling. She couldn't hold back anymore. As terrifying as it was, the truth had to come out now. "No, Bruce, something tells me I'm not. Something tells me that he…that The Joker was the one responsible for what happened to me. He's coming for me isn't he? He's coming to finish the job he started."

Bruce's thumb wiped away the tears on her cheek. His voice was stern, but still gentle. "No. He won't touch you."

She stared at his face in the moonlight, searching his eyes. "Why? Because you'll stop him or because he'd have no reason to come after me?"

He clenched his jaw, looking out the windows for a moment and then turned his eyes back to hers. "You know I won't let him."

Angeline nodded, wiping the tears from her own face and stood up. She walked over to the windows and stared out at Gotham below her. "You were there, Bruce. You were the one who saved me. Telling me that you just swooped in and saved me from a random explosion doesn't cut it anymore. It was him, wasn't it? Bruce, please, you have to tell me the truth. I need to know. Was The Joker the one responsible for almost killing me? Did he do this to me?"

Bruce stared over at Angeline, working the muscles in his jaw. He sighed, running his fingers through his sleek black hair, and stood up. "Angeline…I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you."

She whipped her head around to look at him, tears still falling down her cheeks. "Bruce, I…I remember. I remember sitting tied to a chair and The Joker was there and there was a camera. He was angry. So angry. He was going to kill me if you didn't show up."

It pained him to see her like this. He walked over to her and cupped her soft, pale face in his hands. "It's ok. I showed up. I didn't let him kill you then and I won't let him hurt you now."

Remembering the images that had come to her earlier, she could feel the tears picking up as she looked into Bruce's eyes. "Why? Why did you come for me, Bruce?"

Bruce wiped her cheeks with his hands, his eyes never leaving her sad blue eyes. "You needed help and I wasn't going to let you die. I wasn't going to let him hurt you anymore."

Her head was still spinning with emotion. "Why? Why did he do this to me? Why can't I remember a damn thing and why didn't you tell me?"

Bruce tucked a strand of Angeline's hair behind her ear, sighing. "I didn't want to upset you. You don't need to remember, you know? It's all in the past and I promise you I will not let him hurt you."

She stared at him, her tears still falling, and grabbed his hand. She entwined her fingers in his. "I believe you, Bruce, I do, but he's coming for me. I just have this awful feeling and when he does…it's not just me I'm worried about. I'm worried about you too."

With his free hand Bruce cupped Angeline's cheek again and leaned into her lips, kissing her softly. When they parted lips for a moment he whispered, "Don't worry. Everything will be ok."

With Bruce's lips kissing her more urgently now she let herself go. She shut out the thoughts of The Joker and of the danger they were both in and wrapped her arms around Bruce's strong waist and held him close. She felt his arms wrap around her, his lips moving faster with hers. She was safe with Bruce…for now.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **So there ends chapter 2 of the story that snuck up on me and asked to be written haha. I am absolutely having a blast writing it and thank you so much to those of you who have been reading, reviewed, added this to story alerts, or even added this to your favorite stories. I am totally thrilled you're enjoying it thus far and I hope this chapter is no exception for you as well. I should have chapter 3 along before the end of next week. Again thanks for reading - I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. : )


	3. The Party and Lies

Angeline stood in the brightly lit bathroom running a brush through her long black hair one more time. She sighed at her reflection. Even the best concealer could only cover so much up. Her scars, while a little less vivid and pink, were still visible. She had parted her hair and decided to wear it down to cover up the majority of her largest scar on her forehead, but she still knew it was there. It would always be there.

A light knock sounded on the door. "Ange? You almost ready?"

She took one last look at herself and sighed. At least her dress was pretty. She had picked out a long, elegant black satin dress that she hoped would take people's eyes off her face and onto her body. She turned and put on her best fake smile before she opened the door to meet Bruce.

"You look amazing."

Angeline didn't have to fake her smile now. Bruce was leaning against the door frame dressed to the nines in a tux. She wrapped one arm around his waist and placed her other hand against his smooth cheek. She locked her eyes with his tired brown eyes. "You know, we could always forget about the party and stay right here in the bedroom…"

Bruce smiled, pulling her closer to him, and placed a kiss on her lips. When their lips parted, his voice was soft. "Tempting, but it's _our_ party. I think it's a rule that we have to show up."

She groaned and kissed him again. "Can't we just cancel the whole thing? I mean it's in poor taste to do it anyways since The Joker's out there somewhere…"

"Is that what you're worried about? Him? I promised you everything would be fine. I'm out there every night looking for him, you know that. The GCPD will be here along with Commissioner Gordon. He's not getting in here tonight. You're safe."

Angeline frowned and bit her lip. She hated hurting Bruce's feelings like this, but she just didn't trust the whole idea of this party. Not only did she hate being in the spotlight, but she hated knowing he was out there and he could appear at any moment. She had hardly had any sleep at all with Bruce gone every night looking for The Joker. Every sound and shadow made her skin crawl when she was alone.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Bruce. You know that. I just…I want us to be together. That's the only time I really feel safe."

He smiled at her and kissed her again. "Then come to the party with me. I won't leave your side. It'll be you and me all night celebrating our engagement together."

Angeline smiled and sighed, staring up into Bruce's brown eyes. "Ok. You win."

Bruce grinned back at her and took her hand in his, pulling her away from the bathroom doorway and out into the master bedroom. "That's my girl."

She followed him through the bedroom to the door and out into the hallway. She could already hear the noises of the crowd out in the living area and felt her throat start to clench up. Then, before she could start to panic and decide to turn around back for the bedroom, she felt Bruce's hand tighten protectively around hers. She glanced over at him and he had stopped to look at her, his eyes soft and warm. His free hand lightly caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Angeline."

The words were still so strange for her to hear. Every time she heard them she felt like someone had punched her in the gut and taken away all of her air. She cared so much for Bruce and owed her life to him. She was happy with him, but she always felt guilty whenever he said those words to her. Almost like she didn't deserve to hear them from him or that maybe she shouldn't be hearing them. The whole time she'd been with Bruce she always had the feeling that she didn't belong; that she didn't quite fit in. She was a scarred up freak who couldn't remember her own past and he was Gotham's savior.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she smiled at him and squeezed her hand tighter around his. She swallowed hard and whispered back at him, "I love you, too."

Bruce beamed at her and squeezed her hand again, pulling her through the hallway and out into the large living area of his penthouse. The crowd all stopped what they were doing to turn to look at him and Angeline. He was used to this from years of having to keep up appearances as the son of the most prominent people in Gotham, but he knew she wasn't used to it quite yet. It was second nature to him to put on his best suit and mingle with Gotham's wealthiest people, to smile and nod, and laugh at their jokes. This was the mask he wore, not the Batman. Batman was who he was and the Bruce that stood before this large glamorous crowd was the lie.

Clearing his throat and putting on his best smile he addressed the crowd. "Thank you everyone for joining us this evening. Tonight is a celebration. A celebration of friendship and of love. My fiancé, Miss Angeline Perkins, and I are very happy to be celebrating this happy occasion with all of you very fine people."

The crowd lifted their drinks to them, forced looking grins plastered on their faces, and began to applaud. Bruce quickly placed a peck to Angeline's cheek, causing her to blush, and picked up two glasses of champagne from the table next to them. He handed one to Angeline and lifted his own glass in the air to the crowd.

"To love, life, friendship, and new beginnings."

He placed the glass to his lips and drank from it. Watching him, Angeline did the same, letting the bubbling liquid tickle the inside of her mouth and throat. She watched as the crowd went back to their business and started mingling again. As a group of the crowd began making their way over to her and Bruce, she took the opportunity to down the rest of her glass of champagne. Taking a deep breath, and forcing out her best smile, she put on her own mask to pretend that she even belonged here.

* * *

Hours had passed and the party had taken it's toll on Angeline. If she had to keep smiling for another minute she was certain her face would lock up into a permanent fake grin. She had had to endure enough small talk to last her a lifetime and the glasses of champagne she had over the course of the party were starting to make her light headed. Still, Bruce had kept to his promise. He never left her side the whole night.

"Looks like we're just down to the Mayor, his wife, Commissioner Gordon and his men. We should probably see them out of the building."

She glanced up at Bruce. "Listen, you kept your promise, but I'm feeling pretty tired and maybe a little bit tipsy. I really just want to go lie down in bed. Why don't you go without me?"

"And leave you here alone?"

Angeline looked across the room and caught the eye of Bruce's butler and most trusted friend, Alfred. Alfred smiled at her and she smiled back him. "Bruce, I'll be fine. Alfred will be here."

She watched as Bruce locked eyes with Alfred and then turned back to her. "Are you sure? It won't take that long."

"Honestly, Bruce. It's fine. I'm exhausted I just want to go lie down."

He nodded at her. "Ok. I'll just be a few minutes."

Angeline smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll be in the bedroom waiting."

Bruce flashed his best grin at her and walked off to say a few quick words to Alfred before gathering his last remaining guests to show them out of the building. She watched as they left the room and Bruce gave a quick glance back at her before closing the door. She sighed, relieved that everyone was gone. Dropping into the nearest chair, she reached down to pull her black heels off and rubbed at her feet.

"You looked lovely this evening, Angeline."

She looked up to find Alfred smiling warmly down at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He had a way of making you always feel comfortable and at home. She dearly loved that about Alfred. He was always the most genuine and caring of people.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"No, thank _you_. You've made him very happy, you know? That's all I ever wanted for him."

Angeline stared up at Alfred, not quite knowing what to say. This was the first time he had ever said anything like this to her. She had always felt that she wasn't worthy of Bruce and hearing that she was from Alfred meant the world to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up, embracing him. When she pulled away from him, he was still smiling warmly at her. She couldn't help it as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"You should go get your rest, Miss. It's been a long night, I'm sure."

She nodded, and bent down to pick her shoes up from the floor. "That's an understatement. Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight. Sleep well, Miss."

Angeline smiled again at Alfred and turned to leave the room. She walked down the hall to the bedroom and was so relieved to finally be alone in her room. Flipping the light switch and closing the door behind her, she dropped her shoes to the carpeted floor and let herself fall back onto the large luxurious bed. She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes, but the moment was ruined when she heard the electricity flicker. She opened her eyes as the lights shut off. The room was dark except for the moonlight still spilling in from the floor to ceiling windows.

She got up off the bed and walked over to the door, opening it. "Alfred? You out here? Alfred?"

After a few moments with no reply, Angeline turned away from the door, assuming he had just went to flip the breaker switch so the lights would come back on. She was walking back over to the bed when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and stood very still, her heart beating wildly and every nerve in her body on edge. Her voice was a whisper. "Bruce?"

Suddenly an arm had her gripped tightly by the waist, pressing her back into a warm body behind her. A gloved hand clamped at her mouth. "Shh, shh, shh."

Angeline's whole body was frozen in terror. She felt his warm breath against her face. He turned her toward him with one arm, his gloved hand still placed over her mouth. The moonlight was just enough to illuminate her captor's face. Her whole head was spinning. There was no mistaking that face. _It was him. The Joker was here to finish the job he started._

He was staring at her, his dark eyes looking deep into hers. Just like in her dreams. Then his hand slowly left her mouth, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. His kiss was hard and almost desperate. His fingers entangled themselves in her hair and his other arm held her close to him. _What the hell was he doing?_

When The Joker's lips left hers, his dark eyes were locked on hers again, making her feel incredibly uneasy. He reached up to brush her hair out of her face and looked at her forehead, his jaw clenching tight. When his eyes returned to hers he finally spoke. "It's, uh, it's _really you _isn't it, Angel? _You're alive_."

Angeline stared at him, both terrified and confused. Her throat was too dry to manage to speak yet. All she could do was nod.

The Joker was still staring at her, taking her in. "No. Something's _different_. What's _happened_ to you, Angel?"

He let go of her and she stumbled back against the door to the walk in closet. She swallowed hard, wanting desperately to find her voice. It came out shaky. "What…What do you want…with me?"

He clenched his jaw hard and stared at her, his white painted forehead creased in confusion. He walked slowly over to her and placed his arms on either side of her against the door she was backed into. His face was so close to hers that their noses almost touched and his eyes never left hers. "What's _wrong_ with you? Hm? Has that _Wayne_ creep, uh, _brainwashed _you or something?"

Angeline felt her whole body shaking. She was so angry at the man who had her backed into a damn closet door. The very same man who had been responsible for nearly killing her. Her own nightmares come true right in front of her. _No_. She couldn't go down without a fight. She had to try.

"You bastard," her voice was still shaky, but this time was more confident and laced with anger. "It wasn't enough that you tried to kill me the last time, but now you're back to finish the job?"

The Joker raised his eyebrows and clenched his fists against the wall. His eyes continued searching hers for a few moments when he started to laugh deeply. "You, uh, you don't _remember_ what happened, do you?"

She glared up at him. "I remember enough. I remember you tried to kill me. You gave me these awful scars. If it wasn't for Batman, you would have succeeded."

The Joker laughed even harder, his voice turning darkly serious as he gripped her by the cheek. "No, no, _no_, sweetness. Maybe I _did_, uh, give you the _scars_, but _I_ didn't almost kill you. _No_. Batman didn't, uh, didn't _save_ you, Angel. Batman. _Killed_. You."

She stared at him in disbelief, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had wanted to scream at him; to hit him, but all that came out was a whisper as she stood still. "_Liar_."

The Joker's gloved thumb was wiping the tears from her cheeks. She noticed that same look in his eyes that she had seen in her dreams and visions. Those dark eyes held some sort of emotion that she couldn't put her finger on. Something that terrified her. She could feel the tears continuing to spill from her eyes as he spoke to her, his voice deep. "I've, uh, I've been called _a lot _of things, but never a _liar_. I'm _not_ a liar, Angel."

Angeline shook her head. "No. You…You did this to me. You…You tried to kill me. He saved me. Batman saved me."

The Joker shook his head too, biting down on the scars inside his his mouth. He tilted her head up towards him. His voice was deep and serious. "No. I _didn't_. You'll, uh, you'll _remember_. C'mon, Angel. _Why_ would I be here, hm? Why would I be here if _I_ had been the one _responsible_? If I, uh, if I wanted you _dead_ you'd be dead _right now_."

She was still shaking her head in denial; her whole body trembling as she sobbed. She had never been this angry, or confused in her life. "I…I don't know. I don't…_I don't remember_!"

The Joker nodded, still gripping her cheek. "Don't, uh, don't worry. You _will_. I'll make sure of it."

Angeline glared up at him through her tears. "_Why_? Why do you care? Why can't you just finish what you started or just leave me alone?"

The Joker laughed and then placed his lips against her ear. "Mmm, that's for me to _know_ and for you to _remember_, Angel."

Before she could reply, The Joker's lips were on hers again in that same hard, almost desperate kiss. When their lips parted his dark eyes were looking directly into hers. He clenched his jaw, worrying at his scars, and his tongue came out to run across his red painted lips. "I'm, uh, I'm _not_ going to stop until I have what's _mine_ again."

Angeline watched as The Joker stood and smoothed out his coat. "I'll, uh, I'll _see you soon_."

She slid down to the ground, shaking, watching him leave the room. When he got to the door he turned around, grinning madly, a hint of laughter in his nasally voice. "Oh and, Angel? Make-up…It, uh, _doesn't_ hide the scars. _Not really_. They'll, uh, they'll _always_ be there. It's up to _you_ whether you, uh, whether you _choose_ to _accept_ them and _remember _how you got them. But, uh, you can't _hide_ from them _forever_."

With one last glance at her he walked swiftly out of her bedroom. She scrambled up and ran over to close the door, locking it. Her hands were still shaking and the tears were still streaming down her face. She placed her back against the door and slid down it, crumpling into a ball on the floor.

He was right. _The Joker was right_. No matter how much she tried to hide the scars and hide from them, they would always be there. The truth was in her somewhere. She knew it was. Only now she wasn't so sure she wanted to remember the truth. Bruce didn't do this. _He couldn't_. The Joker had to be lying. _Oh god, please let it be a lie. _If The Joker was telling the truth her whole life with Bruce was a lie. If he was telling the truth she didn't even really know herself. Maybe she didn't want to know herself. Maybe some things were best kept hidden, and _not_ remembered.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Thanks again to all of you who have been reading and adding this story to your alert and favorites. I really do appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. I was debating whether or not to split it into two different chapters...the cut off point being when the party starts. But I kept thinking and I felt like this was what I had set out to accomplish with the chapter...to have this be their first meeting while also giving more on the relationship between Bruce and Angeline at this point. So I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you again for reading. : )

DISCLAIMER - I own none of this except for Angeline and this isn't for profit...it's just for fun.


	4. Corruption

After seeing his last guests out, Bruce got into the elevator. He was eager to return to Angeline. He was nothing but smiles thinking about her and how he was finally happy with his life. When the doors opened to his penthouse, he was greeted by darkness and his mood dropped along with his heart. He took a sharp intake of breath and stepped out of the elevator, very alert, and tried the nearest light switch. When the lights didn't come on, he walked further into the penthouse. The windows provided enough moonlight and light from the surrounding buildings for him to make out the crumpled figure of his butler in the middle of the room. He rushed over to him and knelt down, placing his hand on his side.

"Alfred? Are you ok?"

Alfred opened his eyes and nodded; his head throbbing a little from where he had been hit. He didn't know how long he had been out for, but he knew it was urgent for him to speak to Bruce. "He's here."

Bruce's whole body tensed up. "Alfred, where is she?"

He sat up ,brushed himself off and rubbed at his head. "Bedroom."

His heart pounding, afraid of what he would find when he got there; Bruce dashed down the hall to the bedroom door. He tried the knob, finding the door locked.

On the other side of the door, Angeline had silenced her tears when she heard the footsteps coming down the hall. When the door knob turned, she started to quietly scramble towards the bathroom. Then she heard his voice.

"Angeline?"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes the instant she heard his voice. _Oh, thank god. _She got up and rushed towards the door to unlock it. When she opened the door and saw him standing there, his brown eyes full of worry, she threw her arms around him. She felt his strong arms wrap tightly back around her and even though she felt safe, she couldn't control the sobs that were escaping her lips.

Bruce unwrapped his arms from around Angeline to place his hands on her cheeks and look her in the eyes. His voice was gentle as he searched her face. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Where is he?"

She looked away from his eyes, and swallowed, hoping to choke down the lump in her throat. "No. He didn't. He didn't hurt me, Bruce. He's gone."

Bruce's eyes fell on her lips. Even in the silver glow of the moonlight, he saw traces of familiar harsh red paint smeared around her lips. He even spotted traces of white paint around her face. He brushed his thumb gently along her lips as she looked up at him. "What _did_ he do to you then?"

Angeline's voice was a whisper, her eyes blank and filling with fresh tears. "He _kissed _me."

Bruce's jaw clenched in anger. He watched as Angeline moved away from him and went to sit on the bed. He turned his head to look at her, but she turned hers away from him to look out the windows instead.

"He doesn't want to kill me," her voice, soft and sad, broke the silence between them. "He wants me to remember."

"Remember?"

Angeline turned her head back towards Bruce, her eyes locking with his. "He's right. Bruce, I… I don't know who I am anymore."

He sat down on the bed next to her and cupped his hand to her cheek. "You know who you are, Angeline."

She smiled, placing her hand over his and shook her head. "I know who I am now, but I don't know who I _was_ anymore. There's some part of me missing that I can't remember, Bruce. I don't feel whole anymore. I feel…_broken_."

His thumb rubbed lightly at her cheek, his other hand reached to hold her free hand. "Listen to me. You experienced a huge trauma, Angeline. You almost died. He wanted you dead, but you're alive. You're alive and we have each other. Your memories of what happened will come back to you eventually, but maybe there's a reason why you can't remember. Maybe it's best if you _don't _remember what he did to you."

As she looked at Bruce, Angeline's thoughts drifted back to The Joker. He hadn't been brutal to her and she was still alive. He'd even kissed her. _Why? _The look in his dark eyes had been almost the same look Bruce's eyes had when she opened the door. As she looked into Bruce's eyes now, she imagined just for a split second that it was The Joker she was looking at instead. Shocked at her own mind, she stood up and walked to the windows.

Bruce followed her, his hands in his pockets, and stood behind her. He hated seeing her like this; hated when there was nothing he could say or do. Most of all, he hated The Joker now more than ever. Watching her, he remembered the night he had saved her from _him_.

_The Joker's arm was wrapped tightly around Angeline who stared back at him with wide, scared eyes. A large gash ran down her forehead; blood caked on her face. She was frightened, but she clung to The Joker; her arms wrapped around his neck as he stared back at him, grinning._

_ "Y'see, _Bats_, I'm sorry to _disappoint_ you, but, uh, not _everyone_ wants to be saved by you. I'm _curious_, does that make you _angry_ or does it make you _sad_? Hm? To know that maybe you were, uh, just a _little bit too late _this time to _save the girl_. Does it feel like you _failed_? First _her_ and, uh, who's to say that _maybe all of Gotham_ just might turn their backs on you next."_

_Looking at the beaten, bloody, and frightened woman clinging to Joker in his arms, he was so enraged. What had gone on here? She needed to be saved. He wouldn't let this go on. The Joker's words meant nothing to him. He clenched his fists and gave his deep, throaty reply. "They won't."_

_He stood still, clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes on The Joker. So, _that's_ what this was about? He was trying to prove to him that he could take Gotham and corrupt it one person at a time if he had to. The frightened woman in his arms had been warped to believe that he could actually care; believing in his sick and twisted version of _love_. It was taking everything in him to contain his anger and not attack The Joker right then. He couldn't make a move with this frightened, broken woman acting as his own personal shield. _

_ Looking at her, he knew he couldn't give up on her. She needed his help whether she realized it or not. When he spoke his eyes locked with hers. "I don't need their love and respect to justify protecting them. You may have succeeded in seducing and corrupting just one citizen of Gotham with your insanity and this sick joke that you've disguised as love, Joker, but the rest of them still need me; whether they realize it or not."_

_He watched as her eyes drifted away from him and she began to unwrap her arms from The Joker's neck. She was turning her face to look up at him when he moved his arm from around her waist and pushed her hard. She went flying down onto the cold concrete. The Joker simply looked at her crumpled on the floor and back up, cocking his head at him. The expression on his face was deadly._

_ "Y'know, you _might _be_ right. _Why don't you _go ahead _and see if she can _still _be _saved, _Bats_. _Let's see if you're_ capable _of undoing _corruption."

Bruce shook the memories from his head. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Angeline. "Everything's going to be ok, Ange. I promise."

He looked out the window at the city of Gotham below them as he held her tight in his arms. He hadn't let The Joker win. Not with his attempts to destroy the city and not with what he'd done to Angeline. Corruption could indeed be undone. He hadn't saved her from The Joker only to let him pick back up where he left off. There was nothing he wouldn't do now to protect the woman in his arms and the city below him.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

As always thank you **so much** to all of you for all the story alerts, favorites, reviews etc. It means the world to me. I'm just doing this for fun, but I love knowing that some of you out there are reading this and enjoying it. I hope this chapter was no exception to that rule. Don't be afraid to leave me a review (constructive criticism etc is always welcome) or even a pm. I always reply and I love hearing from you. Welcome to any new readers and welcome back to my regulars : )

Also, sorry this took longer than I expected to get up. I was having trouble thinking of the way I wanted to approach and start this chapter. I also apologize that this chapter was a little on the short side and a little lacking in the Joker department. I assure you all though that I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing with the next chapter and have already started on it so it should take less time to get this next chapter out. This next chapter will have more Joker too, I promise! I hope to have the next (longer) chapter up hopefully soon. Also please note that I have begun placing estimates for updates on my profile so if you're ever wondering when a new update might be out check there.

Thanks again to all who are just now reading, or have been reading. Hope you liked this chapter!

-foxotr


	5. Phonecall From an Old Friend

For several days Bruce had refused to leave Angeline alone. She was glad to have him with her and felt safe with him, but she knew he'd have to go out eventually and she wanted some time to be by herself and think about things. Bruce had kept trying to convince her that her memories of what The Joker had done to her were best left in the dark, but she knew otherwise. She was afraid to find out the truth; scared of what the truth might be and what it would mean. Still, she knew, deep down, that she had to remember. She couldn't leave herself in the dark forever and even though The Joker hadn't been back or done anything more, she knew it was only a matter of time. It was just a matter of time until someone would get hurt and she couldn't live with herself if that someone was Bruce. This was something she needed to do and would have to do it alone.

When Bruce had reluctantly left for work that morning, even as she kissed him goodbye and promised him everything would be ok, Angeline knew that she had to do something to get some answers. She had taken a long shower and as the hot water beat against her tense muscles, soothing them, she knew this was what she had to do. She couldn't go on not knowing or remembering what had happened anymore. It wasn't fair to her and it certainly wasn't fair to Bruce. Still, the hot water could do nothing to warm her shivers when she let herself consider the possibility that maybe The Joker had been telling the truth.

When she got out of the shower, Angeline dressed slowly selecting a simple long sleeved black dress. She decided to go with a pair of black tights and knee high boots. She was just taking the towel off of her head to go blow dry her hair when the phone rang and a few seconds later there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to find Alfred smiling at her politely.

"There is someone on the phone for you," he said cheerily.

"Oh, thank you, Alfred," she smiled back at him. She walked over to the cordless phone on the nightstand next to her and Bruce's bed, but before she picked it up she looked back over at Alfred, curiously. "Who is it? Is it Bruce?"

"No, actually, it's an old friend of yours calling. Says his name is Jack."

Angeline stared at Alfred for a second. She had never remembered having any old or recent friends by the name of _Jack_. Something felt a little off. Still, the name Jack seemed strangely familiar to her. She smiled warmly at Alfred and nodded.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Alfred."

He smiled back at her and nodded as she reached to pick up the phone and placed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Angel. Did you, ah, _miss me _much?"

Angeline froze. _It was him._ The Joker was on the phone and Alfred was still in the doorway. _Shit_. She couldn't let him know anything was wrong. She had to talk to The Joker and now was her chance. She swallowed the lump of nerves and fear that had risen in her throat and managed her best smile and most pleasant voice, hoping that Alfred would buy her act.

"Jack! It's so great to hear from you! It's been so long."

On the other end of the phone there was a moment of silence before she heard The Joker let out a long sigh and smack his lips. "Mmm. Y'know I, uh, I wish you _actually meant _that. Thought maybe you, uh, would have learned by now that it's _not nice to lie_. People tend to, uh, get _upset_ or _hurt_ when you lie, Angel."

Angeline managed to smile again at Alfred before she walked over to the windows. "How have you been, Jack?"

The door to her room closed as Alfred left. The silence on the other line was eerie as she stared out the windows to a dreary Gotham. The clouds were dark and ominous; as if any minute they would break open in a torrential downpour. Her momentary concentration on the clouds was interrupted by a low rumble of laughter on the other end of the phone.

"I, uh, I _don't think_ you should be asking that question unless you, ah, you actually _want_ to know the _answer_ to it."

Angeline sighed, shaking her head. "Look, I… I think we need to talk."

"Isn't that, ah, what we're _doing right now_, Angel? Or am I _missing_ something?"

"Not on the phone. I need answers, Joker. I can't keep living in the dark like this."

The other line went silent for a moment until Angeline heard a few heavy breaths. His voice changed to a more serious tone when he finally spoke again. "So you _do_ want the answers now?"

Angeline bit her lip, feeling an awful knot forming in her stomach. This was dangerous and ridiculous that she should even be talking to The Joker, let alone honestly looking to him for answers from her past that she couldn't remember. She knew the instant that she said yes; the instant that she was face to face with him again, nothing would ever be the same. She would leave behind her safe, normal life with Bruce and would venture into the territory of the insane. But was it worth it just to know? She knew she had to try for the sake of her own sanity. She couldn't go on with the rest of her life not knowing what had happened. She had to know and if this was the only way to do it then she had no choice.

"Yes."

There was another pause on the other line before he spoke again. "Are you, uh, are you _sure_ about that?"

"I'm sure. I have no choice."

He let out a long breath with a low grumble. "No, you _do_ have a choice. _For now_. And, uh, if your _choice_ truly is that you _want_ to talk to me then I think you know I can give the, ah, _answers_ that you want. The _question_ is are you sure you're, uh, _ready_ for the answers? Hm? Are you ready to, uh, take me _seriously_?"

It scared the hell out of her, but Angeline knew there was no going back now. It was now or never. If she wanted answers from him then now was her chance. She had to face her worst nightmare. Her hand clenched the phone as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sure. I need to know."

"Then I'll _tell_ you, Angel. I'll tell you _everything_. But, uh, I don't think that, ah, _Bruce_ would approve of me walking into _Wayne Enterprises_ uninvited again to talk to you. So, if you _truly want _to talk to me then you're, uh, _you're_ going to have to come to _me_, darling."

Angeline stared out the window, placing one hand on the glass. Instead of looking at the clouds this time she looked down at the city below her. Somewhere out there he would be waiting for her and she would have to find him. She was about to risk everything to find him and hope that he would be the key to putting the pieces of her life back together. "I know. Where can I find you?"

She expected to be met with laughter again, but there was just another pause and then she heard him smack his lips. "You can, uh, find me on _Harbour Street_. There'll be an _alley_ off to the side. Look for me there in, uh, oh say _two hours_? And, uh, _come alone_."

"Harbour Street?" she swallowed hard, tensing up, and moved away from the window. "Isn't that near the Narrows?"

Now he was laughing. "I, ah, I _don't_ think _anyone's_ going to _touch_ you. Not with _me_ out there. _Nobody's_ going to harm a _hair_ on your _head_ unless _I_ tell them, Angel. You, uh, you have my _word_."

Angeline let a small, nervous laugh escape her own lips. She believed him. Somehow, deep down, she knew he wouldn't let anyone else harm her. That's not what scared her though. No, what scared her was _him_. What was to stop him from hurting her?

"Ok. Fine. I'll be there in two hours."

His voice grew deeper and more harsh. "_Alone_, Angel? Because, uh, _any sign_ of _anyone_ else and I _won't_ be keeping my word. _Got it_?"

Angeline sighed as she sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She rested her forehead against the palm of her free hand. "Yes, it's just… I can't make any guarantees that someone won't come looking for me if I don't come back."

He laughed, his voice still deep, but less harsh. "You _don't_ have to threaten _me_, Angel. I know your, uh, _darling Brucie _will come looking for you. I won't, uh, won't be _keeping you _against your will…at least _not today_. But, uh, _we'll see _if you return home or not _on your own_. Who knows how much _fun_ you might, uh, might have with me? You may just _never_ want to go back home after today, y'know?"

"I don't think so."

He laughed again, smacking his lips when he was finished. "We'll see, Angel. _We'll. See_."

Before she could reply, the other line went dead. Angeline placed the phone back on it's charger and got up to look in the mirror. Her wet, messy, black hair hung down to her shoulders. The pale face staring back at her in the mirror scared her almost as much as what she was about to do today. She reached up to touch the scar on her forehead. The skin was smooth and rippled. It was a part of her, but she felt so angry when she touched it because she couldn't even remember how she had gotten it. _No more_. Today she would get the answers. Today she was determined to understand and accept her scars. She would learn the truth of her nightmare straight from the source.

After she blow dried her hair she walked back out into the bedroom and looked around, taking a deep breath. She would make it home. She would learn the truth and be rid of this bullshit nightmare once and for all so that she would be free to have her happily ever after with Bruce. Standing there, though, she could feel the knot of terror and uncertainty in her stomach. _Everything was going to change, wasn't it_?

Angeline shook her head and grabbed her purse off of the dresser. She took one last look at her and Bruce's room before she shut the door. She caught sight of Alfred washing a window in the living room. He turned to smile at her when he heard her footsteps as she entered the room.

"Going out?"

Angeline smiled at him warmly. "Yes, actually. I'm going to meet some friends downtown for some drinks and food. Tell Bruce I'll be home later, ok?"

Alfred nodded. "Certainly."

"Thanks, Alfred. I'll see you later."

Angeline started to walk out of the room to leave the penthouse, but before she could get to the door she heard Alfred call out to her one last time.

"You'll be safe, I hope?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back to him and smiled. "Of course."

As she walked out the door and into the elevator her stomach sunk. She didn't know if she even believed her own words. Even if she was safe would she be ok? She hoped to hell she would.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **So sorry this took a while to get up! I've been busier than usual and was wrestling with the idea to make this chapter longer by continuing on to her meeting up with The Joker, but decided to make that it's own chapter. So, hopefully that next chapter should be up soon. I can't guarantee when, but I am really hoping sometime by the end of this week.. (as of 1/25/11) I hope that you enjoyed this one and as always I thank and welcome any new readers and the regular readers as well! You guys are this best!

I want to say, though, that this chapter is dedicated to **littlenerd** for helping me out with an issue that I had. Thank you so much for not only reading, but taking the time to get back to me on that question. It really helped me out and I can't thank you enough! : )

I certainly can't leave out **hollisterchick **for sending some of the most awesomely in depth messages that I have ever had the pleasure of reading. Your view on this story, "Angel," and even Twilight are some of the most unique and truly in depth views I have ever read. I am lucky to not only have a friend like you, but to have you as a READER who truly reads into every word of what I write and sees my whole picture and appreciates it. You're the best!

I can't forget **SoPhIeBuFfy4EveR **either! Your messages are equally as awesome and I appreciate all the time you took to not only read my work, but to chat with me. You have an awesome talent as well and I am lucky to have you as a friend and a reader as well. I really hit the reader jackpot, that's for sure! : ) You rock!

Last, but certainly not least - Special "fangs" to **Korrie** for "helpin me wif da chapta" You're the best, and are certainly far from a "mediocre dunce." Haha


	6. Deja vu

Angeline took a cab most of the way to Harbour Street, but got out with only three more blocks to go. She glanced upwards at the clouds which were growing darker and more ominous looking by the minute. At any second they threatened to open and pour down on Gotham. As she continued walking down the desolate streets, feeling a cold shiver run through her body, she almost wished it would just go ahead and rain. Maybe the rain would wash away some her fear and unease.

This area of Gotham was almost depressing to look at. It looked as if time and the whole world had just forgotten it and given up on it. Looking at all the boarded up houses and buildings, she couldn't help but wonder what this area had looked like before it fell victim to the slums. She felt almost connected to the area in a way. Like her, the area held signs of lost memories and times long since past, but no longer were you able to see the complete picture.

As she got closer to Harbour Street, Angeline's pulse was quickening and her heart was thudding in her ears as loud as her footsteps falling on the cold pavement below her. She must have been _insane_ to have agreed to do something like this. _No, it has to be done. _She shook her head, hoping to rid her mind of any negative thoughts and trudged on.

When she reached Harbour Street, she turned the corner and took a deep breath. This street looked somehow more forgotten and desolate than all the previous blocks she had just walked down. She felt a shiver and held her arms and purse tighter against her body. She continued walking down the small street looking for an alley and when she saw it, turning the corner, her mouth dropped open.

There was still no physical sign of The Joker yet, but somehow his presence was very strong to her here. At the end of the alley were the pathetic remnants of an old warehouse that was either blown up from the inside or hit by a small passing bomb. Burnt debris was still scattered around and black scorch marks were visible on the pavement and the surrounding buildings. Angeline walked towards it slowly, staring at the sight; almost transfixed. This had The Joker written all over it and somehow she felt a connection to it herself as well that she couldn't quite pinpoint or understand.

Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks from an exploding building. "_Oh my god._"

"Welcome _home_, Angel," The Joker's voice came from behind her. Angeline started to scream, but he quickly wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, pulling her securely against him, and clamped a purple gloved hand over her mouth. "Shh, shh, _shhhh_. Don't, uh, don't want to draw any _attention_ to us down here, _do you_? Remember that, uh, I'm kind of a _wanted man_, sweetness."

The Joker eased his hand off of her mouth, but kept his arm securely around her. His head was bent down towards her shoulder. He was so close he could smell her. He inhaled her scent, staring ahead at the ruined remains of the abandoned warehouse. He closed his eyes and involuntarily pulled her closer against him without thinking.

Angeline started to struggle against him. She wasn't afraid of him hurting her, but the familiar feeling of the way he held her made her very uncomfortable and even more confused. "What are you doing, Joker?"

He sighed angrily and let his grip around her waist go. He smoothed out his coat and ran a hand through his hair, working his tongue along the scarred inside of his cheek. "Ah, _right_. You'll, uh, you'll have to _excuse_ me for my actions, sweetness. Seems I _forgot_ that you're _Bruce Wayne's property_ now."

Angeline stood straight and turned away from the wreckage in front of her. She was facing The Joker for the first time in broad daylight. He stood there, the wind blowing strands of his curly green-tinged hair. His face was freshly painted. Somehow, standing here looking at him now, the make-up didn't seem as harsh. She didn't fear him. She locked her eyes with his. "I'm not Bruce's property. I'm his fiancée. I'm not something that can just be bought, owned or bullied."

The Joker bent his face down just inches away from hers, never breaking eye contact. His voice was deep, but quiet. "No, you're _not_, are you? You're, uh, you're something so much…_more_."

His dark eyes lingered on her for a few moments longer before he walked ahead to the remains of the warehouse in front of them. The wind was picking up and billowing his coat out wildly. Strands of his curly, green-tinged hair danced with each gust. He stood quietly staring ahead at the wreckage, worrying at his scars.

Angeline knew this place. She knew the instant she saw it what it was. Still, she wanted him to tell her. No, she needed him to tell her. She had come here seeking his answers, after all. "Is this… Is this what I think it is, Joker?"

He whipped his head around, narrowing his eyes on her. "Well, uh…. That _depends_, Angel. What do you _think_ it is? Hm? Tell me what you think you're looking at."

Angeline stepped forward, swallowing the small lump that had formed in her throat. To her surprise, and embarrassment, she could feel hot tears glazing her eyes. "This is where it all happened, isn't it? Where you held me hostage and where you… where you tried to kill me."

The Joker looked away, shaking his head and laughed. "You're, uh, you're _right_ about one thing. This _is_ where it all _happened_. But, uh, I think you're still a little _hazy_ on the details of what _exactly_ happened here, sweetness. _Between us_."

Just when she didn't want them to, Angeline's tears betrayed her and started to fall from her eyes. She knew her voice would give her tears away, even if he didn't see them. Why couldn't she do this? This should have been easy. All she had to do was come down here and listen to what he had to say and then walk away and never come back. But it wasn't working out that way, was it? Why did her emotions have to have a mind of their own? She had wanted desperately to be strong today, but she was already falling apart.

"That's why I'm here, Joker. I want to remember what happened here. I… I have to know."

He turned towards her again. He saw the fresh tears running down her face. _Shit._ He tightened his jaw and clenched his fists. He thought about how much easier his normal reaction to this was. All he would have to do was take out his knife, walk up to her and hold her face in his hand; and with one quick little flick of his wrist the tears would stop and she'd no longer be a threat to him. But this was so much more complicated, wasn't it? He'd watched her die once; thinking as he held her bleeding body to him that he would never again see those eyes. Now here she was alive and standing in front of him, crying, and she didn't remember a damn thing. Not a goddamned thing that mattered.

The Joker hesitated and reached out, cupping her face in his gloved hands. He started wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. He tightened his jaw as his eyes fell on her scars, uncovered from make-up today. He sighed, licking his lips and moved his eyes to lock with hers. "God, you, uh, you _really don't remember anything_ do you?"

"I told you what I remembered."

He nodded, continuing to wipe her tears away. "Mmhmm, but you _don't really believe_ it's, ah, it's _all true_, right? You know that, uh, _somewhere_ along the way in your _memories_, that, uh… things don't really quite _add up, _right? And _that's_ why you're here _with me_, isn't it? You _don't believe _that I was _really responsible _for you almost, uh, almost… _dying_. You're _here_, with _me_ because, ah… because you know that while I may have, uh, _hurt you _that… _I. Didn't. Kill. You_."

The wind blew harshly around them and a flash of lightning went off in the distance followed by a loud crash of thunder. _Perfect_. The storm was going to choose now of all times to let loose. Angeline stared back into The Joker's eyes, still unable to stop her own tears. "Then tell me, ok? Tell me what happened, Joker. Tell me, please, because I… I don't know anymore."

He nodded, quickly licking his red painted lips. The sky grew darker as the thunder, lightning, and wind picked up around them. "I _will_, Angel. I will tell you, but, uh, _you have to trust me_, ok? It's absolutely _crucial_ that you trust me."

Angeline looked at The Joker; really looked at him. She honestly believed he wanted to help her at that moment. Hell, she _could_ trust him. It scared her to know that she was about to trust the very man that she had believed had attempted to kill her to put the pieces of her memory and life back together. She must be fucking insane. She had been with him not even an hour and already he was pulling her straight into his madness.

"Fine, ok. I will trust you. Just tell me, please. I'm tired of the nightmares. I'm tired of not knowing what happened to me. And you… You're the only one who can help me."

The Joker worried at his scars, his hands gripping tighter to her face. "Angeline?"

Coupled with her tears, the wind, and the thunder; her voice was a whisper as she stared back into the dark eyes of The Joker. It had barely even registered to her that he had just called her by her full name for the first time. "What?"

He couldn't hold back anymore. He had stood here, watched her cry, and talked long enough. He was tired of thinking and dealing with all of this. His lips crashed onto hers, needing this, as thunder roared in the distance. Her lips were unresponsive at first until he pressed harder into her, urging her to move her lips with his. Her lips were just as he remembered them.

Angeline resisted his kiss at first, but his mangled lips were persistent and she was vulnerable at this point. She didn't feel like fighting him. Not now. She didn't have the strength or the will. She didn't quite know why, but she yielded to him. She let him kiss her with everything he had and she kissed him back. They were connected in this moment; and for that moment she forgot about everything and reveled in the fact that this somehow felt _right_. Then, as if on cue, the skies opened up on them. The cold rain came pouring down fast on them, soaking them as they continued to kiss; clinging to the moment and to each other.

When he finally parted his lips from hers, The Joker looked at Angeline and gave her a small half grin. He quickly reached down and picked her up haphazardly before she could reply and carried her towards the remains of the old warehouse. There was a section towards the right where the walls and ceiling remained intact enough to provide shelter from the storm. He set her down inside the little dark area and shook his wet hair out like a dog.

Angeline wiped her hair out of her face and looked at The Joker. The rain had washed a good portion of his make-up off, leaving black streaks down his face and showing bits of pink flesh around his scars. He was starting to look more like a man, a human being, rather than a deranged clown. After he finished shaking his wet hair out, he caught her looking at him. She cleared her throat. "Your, uhm, make-up is washing off."

The Joker narrowed his eyes on her and smacked his lips, laughing lightly. "It's, uh, _nothing_ you haven't seen before, y'know. Does it _bother_ you, Angel?"

Angeline didn't want to admit that it far from bothered her. It intrigued her and drew her in even more to him. Yep, she definitely was going insane. She averted her eyes down to the remains that made up the floor they were standing on. "No. I guess it doesn't."

"And, uh, _you're_ not wearing _any_ make-up, are you?"

Angeline looked back up at him, meeting his dark eyes. She had done it on purpose, hoping he would notice. She wanted him to feel remorse for whatever he had done to her. "No, I'm not. Why? Does that bother you?"

He laughed and shook his head before growing serious again, his eyes still on her. "No. _Not really_. It, uh, _it's you_. You aren't _hiding_ underneath any, uh, _unnecessary_ make-up."

She looked away from him again, feeling uneasy. "Maybe I don't like looking at me. Maybe I like the way it feels to hide myself."

The Joker stepped closer to her. "What _good_ is it to _hide_ from _who you are_, Angel? Hm? Why _deny_ yourself the _truth_?"

Angeline wrapped her arms up around herself, shivering slightly from the cold of the rain and wind. She shook her head and looked back up at him. "I wouldn't be here if I was denying myself the truth, would I?"

The Joker smiled a half grin before he started to shrug out of his purple trench coat. The outside of the coat may have been wet, but inside the coat was dry and warm. He placed the coat on her, wrapping it against her, as his eyes zeroed in on the large pink scar on her forehead. He reached a gloved finger up to run along the length of it, worrying at his own scars as he did so. "You look _nervous_, Angel. Is it the _scars_? Hm?"

She looked up at him, confused. _Why did this feel like something she had heard him say before? _"What do you mean?"

The Joker clenched her jaw in one hand, drawing his face close to hers. His voice was deep and deathly serious. "_Simple_, Angel. Do you want to know how you got those scars?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **Thank you again to all the readers who have reviewed, subscribed to story alert, and added this story to your favorites. You guys are awesome and I hope enjoyed this chapter! Welcome, as well, to any new readers.

As always, I am always glad to hear from any of you what you thought. All of your reviews, as well as the time you spent to write them and to read this story (or any of my stories for that matter) are always greatly appreciated. I reply to everything and I apologize to those of you reviewing without accounts that I cannot reply to you to thank you personally. So, thank you to each and every one of you.

That means you:

**hollisterchick **(seriously you're the best! So thankful to have you as a reader and gained a friend out of you!)

**SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr **(same goes to you!)

**littlenerd** (again I cannot thank you enough for your help and amazing support! Hope you liked this chapter!)

**ujemaima **

**peaches**

**sandradee27**

**BethISRANDOM **(thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review! So glad to hear you've been following the story and find it amazing! I hope you continue to enjoy it!)

**kykyxstandler **(thank you so much for your amazing continued support of this story! I appreciate it more than you know!)

As always, the standard DISCLAIMER remains - I don't own this (except Angeline) and I don't profit off of this. Simply doing this for fun!

As far as an update, I can't make a guarantee when that will be. Getting an ice storm currently and my fiance is sick with a cold (men are babies, ladies haha). So, things are a little hectic around here. However, I am still always working on this so I do HOPE to have an update within a week or two (as of 2/1/2011).

So, I do hope you have all enjoyed this latest chapter. As I have been saying, the FUN has begun! Happy reading! : )


	7. The Last Piece of the Puzzle

Angeline's eyes narrowed on The Joker's and then fell to the large bubbled scars extending for his lips. The question struck her as odd. Of course she wanted to know. That was why she was here, right? Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was more interested in _his_ scars at the moment.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to know."

The Joker's tongue snaked out along his lips as he gave her a grin. "I _know_. I'm going to tell you. But, uh, I'm _curious_ about something."

Angeline looked up at him, his dark eyes boring down at her. "What?"

The Joker grinned wide at her, sensing her own curiosity. "The last time I saw you, you had your face _caked_ in make-up. It seemed pretty _obvious_ that you, uh, you wanted to _hide your scars_. Almost like you were, uh, _ashamed_. Are you, Angel? Are you ashamed or does, uh, _Bruce_ not like them? Hm? Are you, ah, _worried_ that if you don't cover them up he'll be repulsed and throw you out to the curb like _garbage_?"

Angeline couldn't help, but laugh even in her anger. "Really? Are you serious? You're really going to ask me this question? You of all people? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

The Joker laughed darkly in response, his tongue snaking out to touch the corners of his mouth. "Ha ha ha. _Very funny_, Angel. But, uh, there's a _difference_. My make-up doesn't hide my scars, does it? Now answer my question."

Angeline locked eyes with him, nodding. "Of course I'm ashamed. Why wouldn't I be? I feel like a freak every time I look in a mirror. It's a wonder Bruce can even stand to look at me, but they don't bother him. They never have and they never will."

The Joker clenched his jaw tight, his eyes narrowing on hers. "You're _not_ a freak. Not because of these. Not because of anything. They're just… _scars_."

Angeline stared at him, studying the intense look on his face. He had done this to her. The scars on her face belonged to him just as much as the ones on his own mauled face. So why would it appear to bother him? Why did he look at them so much differently than Bruce did? "What about you? Do they bother you?"

The Joker's eyes flickered up to the large scar on her forehead and then down her face at the scars along her lips. He remembered each and every one of them. How could he not? Each one of them was a different, unique mark of himself on her; like signatures. They were his only claim to her now. "No. Not really. I just, uh, I just see you, Angel… and, uh, I see me. It's just your, ah, your beautiful face still with a few traces of me."

Instinctively, Angeline reached up and touched the large scar that ran down her forehead. "So, you did do it then? You admit it? You gave me these scars."

The Joker worried at his own scars, any sign of a grin gone from his face. He grabbed her by the wrist, gently yanking her hand away from her scar. "I'm, uh, I'm not going to _lie_ to you, Angeline. A _lot_ of, ah, _things_ happened between you and I. Things that, uh, you obviously don't remember, but _I do_. I remember _all_ of it. From the _good_," he paused to lick his lips with a grin, and ran his hand down her arm, letting go of her wrist. He brought his hand to her forehead to touch her scar. "To the _bad_."

Angeline glared at him, slowly backing away from him. "You hurt me…"

The Joker stalked after her, looming over her. "_I know I did_. That's something that, ah, I'm just going to have to learn to _live_ with. But, uh, _those_ aren't the _worst_ of your scars, are they? You have one that you don't even have to _hide_ with make-up, don't you?"

Angeline's hand went to her stomach, tears forming in her eyes. She could feel herself shivering, despite being warm in The Joker's coat. She was starting to get the feeling that maybe coming her was a mistake. Maybe she didn't want to know. But there was no turning back. "I almost died because of this one…"

The Joker placed his hand on top of hers over her stomach. He didn't have to see the scar to know it was there. "_I know_. Until I, ah, until I saw your little _engagement_ announcement I thought you were, ah…. _I thought you were dead_."

Angeline backed away from him, stumbling over debris on the ground. She fell backwards onto a pile of concrete. She looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks again. "Why? Why did you do it?"

The Joker knelt down in front of her, placing his hand under her chin and tilting her face up to him. "How many times do I have to tell you, Angel? _I. Didn't_."

She shook her head, tears still falling down her cheeks. Her voice was shaky and breaking with her sobs. "No. You kidnapped me. You cut me. You hurt me. God knows what else you did. So, what exactly was to stop you from killing me?"

The Joker hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. He moved his hand from under her chin and started to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "_I don't know_. I _wanted_ to kill you at first. I really did, but, uh, but I _couldn't_. _I_ couldn't fucking kill you, Angeline. _Not even if I tried_."

She shook her head in disbelief and laughed. "I don't believe this. Ok, so you didn't try and kill me. So, tell me, if you didn't, then who did?"

He glared at her, his hand gripping her cheek. "Weren't you _listening_? I already _told_ you. It was the fucking _Batman_."

Angeline swallowed hard, her breathing coming out in sobs. "No, you're _lying_. There's no way it was him."

The Joker let out a low frustrated growl and stood up. He looked down at her, his dark eyes narrowed on her. "Y'know, I'm, uh, I'm starting to lose _patience_ with you. Now, you said you'd _trust_ me, right? So, _why_ exactly don't you _believe me _when I'm telling you the fucking _truth_? Hm? Last time I checked _I'm_ the one who was there and _remembers_ what happened. You, on the other hand, seem to have _misplaced_ these memories somewhere along the way. I'm just trying to help you _remember_."

Angeline glared up at him, the tears stopping for the time being. "Prove it, then. Prove to me that Batman was the one who was responsible for nearly killing me."

The Joker grinned down at her wildly. "_Gladly_. Why don't you, ah, check the inside right pocket of my _coat_?"

Before she could respond, The Joker had reached down and pulled her up. He stood in front of her, a half grin still on his face. "_Go on_. Take a look, Angel."

Angeline fumbled around the orange satin-lined inside of his purple coat. Her hands were shaking as she searched for the right inside pocket. She was half expecting to find a knife or something else of his in there, but her fingers met with a plastic bag containing something metal. She pulled the bag out to look at it. Inside the bag was a sharp scallop blade covered in dried blood. Her stomach churned as she stared at the object, feeling like she had seen something like this bother. Holding it, she knew that this was the object that had pierced through her and almost killed her. She was staring down at her death; the final piece of the puzzle.

"What is this?"

The Joker's voice was deep and quiet as he grabbed her hand with his. "I, ah, I admit to giving you the scars, Angel. The ones around your lips? Well, I've, ah, I've always been a little knife happy. Guess I just pressed a little too hard a few times. The big one on your forehead? I, uh, I simply lost my temper with you. But, ah, what you're holding is what did the most damage, sweetness. And as you can tell, it's not mine. That belongs to Batman and incase you, uh, still doubt me… it's still covered in your blood."

Angeline stared back down at the blade in her hands. Holding the final piece of the puzzle, something clicked in her brain. He was telling the truth. _Oh my god, The Joker was telling the truth._ She remembered standing on the bottom floor of this warehouse and watching Batman and Joker fight. The Joker was losing. Batman was going to kill him and take her away. She had to do something. She had to protect him. _She had to save Jack._ She jumped in front of him in time to get hit with something sharp and when she fell… he held her. _Oh my god._ When she fell, bleeding and dying, it was The Joker who held her in his arms. She remembered the look of fear in his eyes, and how upset he was. _She remembered_…

"Oh my god… _Jack_?"

The Joker watched as tears started to fall down her pale cheeks again and she dropped the blade to the ground, shaking. Every nerve in his body was on fire as she said his name and meant it this time. He stepped forward, grasping her face in his hands. He locked eyes with her, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. "I'm here, Angel. It's me. You, uh, you remember now?"

Memories and feelings kept flooding through her all at once; her life coming back to her in an explosion. _How fitting._ "Jack, I… _I remember_."

Still gripping her face in his hands, he narrowed his eyes on her, licking his lips. "_Prove it_."

Angeline reached up and knotted her hands in his greasy, green-tinged curls as he dropped his hands from her face. She placed her other hand against his scarred cheek as she stood on her toes to bring her lips to his. She kissed him with everything she had. His arms wound around her, holding her tight against his warm body. In this moment, with them together, everything was right. It was as if they'd never been apart… like she'd never died… like she'd never forgotten him… _like she'd never fallen in love with Batman._

She broke their kiss. She could see the question in his eyes. "Oh, Jack. I… I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what to do."

The Joker started to laugh. "You've, uh, you've made quite the _mess_ of things haven't you?"

Angeline bit her lip as she glanced down, averting her eyes from his gaze. "I think that's an understatement."

Gripping at her jaw, The Joker lifted her face to his. "You're, uh, you're going back to _him_, aren't you?"

"Jack, I _have_ to. If I don't he'll have the entire city looking for me. He'll have you killed. I can't let that happen. This is my mess and I have to fix it. I have to make it right. You have to trust me."

He was laughing again, his eyes dark with anger and pain. "_Trust you_? You want me to stand here and let you go running back to _him_ to, uh, to fuck him and make up just when I've _finally_ gotten you back? _No_. No, no, no. You said you, ah, you remember. Then you should remember something _very important_, Angel. _You're. Mine_."

"I know, Jack. I know. But you have to let me go. You have to let me figure this out."

The Joker let go of her and back away, his lips curled into a snarl. "Fine. _Leave_. Wouldn't want _Brucie_ to get upset, now would we?"

Angeline looked down at the blade on the ground, and back up to The Joker. He was angry and he was hurt. For good reason. She was upset too. Bruce had lied to her. He had kept something very important from her. "I'll come back. I promise."

The Joker glared at her, his voice deep and deadly enough to make her skin crawl. "Oh, I _hope so_. For _your_ sake, and, uh, for _his_ too. Wouldn't want _Brucie_ to get _hurt_ now would we? What a _shame_ that would be…"

_Shit._ She wasn't afraid about what he would do to her, but she was afraid of what this meant for Bruce. She had just dragged him right in the middle of a disaster. There was no telling what The Joker would do. _Oh god, why couldn't she have just stayed dead? _"Jack, listen to me. _Please_. I _will_ come back to you. I just… I owe it to Bruce to figure this out and… end things the right way. Just promise me you won't hurt him."

The Joker was in front of her again, his hand clenched tightly on her jaw. He licked his lips as his eyes locked with hers. "Can't promise you that, Angel. I am who I am and little ole Brucie has _taken_ something of _mine_. Something _very _important to me. And, uh, well, _I'm pissed_. So, do me a _favor_, sweetness. _Remember_ something for me. I would, uh… I would rather see you _dead_ than to be with _another man_. Got it?"

His words hurt because she knew it was the truth. Just by being alive she had managed to hurt someone she loved and now she was going to have to make the choice to hurt someone else she loved. She was damned either way. No matter what she did, someone she cared about would wind up hurt or dead. As he loosened his grip on her, she felt the tears dripping down her cheeks again. She looked into his eyes and felt fear; fear of losing him and hurting him. She didn't know what to say to him so she did what she yearned to do. She kissed him again. Her tears continued to fall as their lips moved together. _If only this moment would never end… if only she could turn back time, then she could save everyone from the hell they were all in now._

_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **Thank you again to all my reviewers (you wonderful people know who you are) as well as all the people who have subscribed to story alert or added this to their favorites. You guys are amazing and I am thrilled that you like this story and my writing so much. It really does brighten my days to know that my hard work that I put into this story (as well as all of my others) is being appreciated.

That being said, I am sorry it took a little while to update. I am also sorry that I cannot guarantee when there will be another update. I am trying, I really am, but there's something very important and very upsetting going on in my personal life in my family. It's hard to concentrate long enough on anything without worrying, let alone to be able to sit down and give my all to writing. Some days are better than others and I am able to get stuff done and be distracted with my writing (like today) to give it my all and get a chapter finished. So just hang on and I promise I will continue to write. This story is important to me and it will get done.

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are a couple of things that I am unsure of and just hope that they came out the way I wanted them to. If not, remember I am always liable to come back and do some editing. So, please let me know what you think. I hope you liked it! Thank you again to all my regular readers. You are seriously the best and I love you guys. Welcome to any new readers and most of all - thank you all for reading! I appreciate it more than you know. Enjoy!

Yours Truly,

foxotr


	8. Time

He moved his lips with hers; fast, hard, and urgent. Kissing her now, in this moment, it was like… _like she had never died._ He remembered the last time they had kissed like this. It had been a desperate attempt to keep her with him; to keep her _alive_. It didn't work. She had gone limp in his arms and his Angel had left him. The pain, hatred, and confusion he felt then were the hardest emotions he had ever experienced. Especially for someone who simply just didn't do well with any emotions. He had spent months, several of them locked away in that hellhole Arkham, just trying to suppress his emotions of losing her; to regain himself and be numb to it all again. Just when he was starting to regain himself, she came back and threw everything out the window. She had left him once, and now that he finally had her back in his arms, she was going to leave him again. _Like hell, she was._

He broke his lips from hers, pulling her tightly against him. She looked up at him, tears still in his eyes. He licked his lips, searching for his words. "Angel…"

Angeline's voice was barely a whisper. "Jack?"

He _hated_ it. He hated the way she made him feel sometimes, but she was the only one who could make him _feel at all_. He bit his lip, still finding the words he needed to say. "_Stay_. I'm not afraid of Bruce Wayne."

Angeline smiled, letting a small laugh escape her lips. "Jack, you're not afraid of anything."

"No. You're wrong. _I am_. Look, I…" he paused, nervously biting at the scarred inside of his cheeks. He wet his lips, sighing, before he continued. "I lost you once, ok? I, uh, _I can't lose you again_. Not now."

"Oh, Jack. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry I left you and that I forgot, but I'm here now. You brought me back to you and it's up to me to clean up the mess I've made while I was gone. I just have to take care of things with Bruce…"

The Joker let go of her, shrugging away from her. He turned his back to her. "I'm not, uh, I'm not fucking _stupid_, Angeline. I _know_ who Bruce Wayne is."

Angeline choked on her own breath, her stomach winding tight. _Oh my god. _"You… you do?"

The Joker snapped around to face her again, some of his wet, green-tinged curls clinging to his bare, scarred cheek. "Of _course_ I do. He's, uh, he's every woman's fucking _dream_. Right? He's got it _all_. Good looks, _money_, power, and, uh, he's got his own _butler_ doesn't he? And who am _I_? Hm? Who am I, but a _scarred up freak_? What do _I_ have to offer you? Let's, uh, let's _face it_. I can't _compete_ with Bruce Wayne."

Angeline felt briefly relieved. Jack could never know who Bruce really was. If he knew, they'd _all_ be doomed. Still, she couldn't be fully relieved. It was clear now exactly how hard this was going to be. Just by leaving she was going to hurt Jack. She was also going to hurt Bruce. Most of all, she had to hurt herself. It broke her heart and made her sick just to know that she had forgotten Jack… forgotten what they had, and what he had meant to her. Worse yet, through all of this, she had managed to fall in love again with a man that was dangerous and all wrong for her. _Bruce_. Bruce had come between her and Jack, but he had been there to help her pick up the pieces; just not _all_ the pieces. Despite everything, she still loved him… and she loved Jack. Jack had made her feel alive again when she was all but dead to herself and the rest of the world. Jack made her feel something she had never felt before in her life. They were forever connected. Brought together by the joke of fate, split apart by the same cruel joke, and brought back together by what could only be defined as destiny.

She sighed. "No, you can't compete with Bruce Wayne because there is no competition."

The Joker laughed grimly and turned away from her again. "_Of course_."

Angeline walked towards him, knowing not to reach for him when he was upset. "There is no competition because you mean more to me than any of that, Jack."

He turned to face her again. "Is that so? I couldn't have, ah, meant _that much _to you considering you _forgot_ me, Angel. You forgot me and you let Bruce Wayne step right in and take _my place_. You, uh, you let him lay _claim_ to you while you pushed _me_ out of your mind for good."

"Jack, you know it's not like that at all. I almost died, you know that. Things just… they obviously got really jumbled up in my brain. I never stopped thinking about you. Ever. My thoughts just never connected in the right way, but it was only a matter of time until I remembered and I did, Jack. Bruce was just… he was there when I was lost and I wasn't myself."

The Joker laughed again. "So then, uh, tell me _why_ you have to go back to him, Angel. Why when you, ah, claim to remember me and, uh, _love_ me… why are running back to _him_? Hm? Tell me the _truth_, Angel. Go on. Tell me that you're running back to Bruce Wayne and leaving me behind because _you fucking love him_. Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again, but she locked eyes with him like he asked. She could see the hurt and betrayal in his dark eyes and it tore her apart to see that and know that it was all her fault. She had to make this right again somehow. Her voice came out in a whisper. "I _do_ love Bruce, but…"

He made a move towards her, his arm outstretched for her like he was going to grab her and hurt her, but he quickly retracted his arm and ran his hands through his hair. He laughed hard for a few moments before his face grew serious and his voice was deep and harsh. "Oh this is just _fantastic_, isn't it? Y'know, I _meant _what I said. It was easier for me to deal with you being _dead _than to hear you tell me that you, ah, that _you love another man_. You want to go running back to him? _Fine_. I _don't_ want to hurt you, but, uh, but if you're with _him_ I can't _guarantee your safety_, sweetness. I only _protect_ what's _mine_. As for your, ah, _lover boy_? Bruce Wayne signed his own _death warrant _the instant he put that trashy looking priceless _rock_ on your finger."

_Oh my god. What had she done?_ "Jack, please. I love him, yes, but it's not like… It's not like I love you. Ok? I just ask that you let me go back to him and break this off with him so that I can come back to you. So that he won't hurt you and we can be together like we should have been this whole time."

The Joker walked closer to her, wiping the stray tears that had fallen from her eyes and down her cheeks. "You have until _Monday_, Angel. That's _two days _from now that I expect you to, ah, _clear things up with Wayne_. If you aren't back here with me by then, well… let's just say you and Bruce will be _hearing from me_. Got it?"

She nodded. "I understand."

He grinned at her, slowly moving his hands down her cheeks, to her neck, and along her shoulders. He quickly pulled his purple coat off of her. He shrugged back into it and grabbed her by the chin, tilting her face up to his. He brought his lips down on hers and when the kiss broke a few moments later he locked eyes with her, grinning wide. "Until we _meet again_, my Angel."

Angeline smiled back at him. It was going to be hell to walk away from him, but she knew she'd be back. She couldn't stay away from him. Not even with Bruce in her life. She would always be drawn to Jack… to The Joker. This was why her life with Bruce never felt quite right, why she never felt like she belonged in his world. Because she didn't. She belonged here, _with him_.

She knelt down to pick up her purse and turned around to look at him one last time. He was beautiful in such an unconventional and strange way. His imperfections were enough to scare most people, but only worked to attract her to him more. He was an imperfect man and she was an imperfect woman. She knew the old sayings went against this, but in their case, two wrongs somehow made a right.

"Goodbye, Jack. I'll be back. I promise."

His voice was quiet, and distant. "_I hope so_. And, uh, be _careful_. I can't follow you where you're going. Not if you don't want me to _kill him_."

She smiled. "I will."

Angeline set off down the alley, away from the remains of the warehouse they had once called home. The warehouse where her whole life had changed. Funny how quickly a persons life could change. In the morning, you're engaged to Gotham's most eligible bachelor and happy in love. In the evening, you remember your past with Gotham's most dangerous criminal. In a matter of hours, everything can change. If that was true, then where would she be tonight? Would she survive this? Would she be able to walk away from her life with Bruce and walk back into her life with Jack? Only time would tell. Hopefully, this time fate would be on her side.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked down the now dark alley through the puddles of rain. She chanced a glance behind her to see if she could still see him, but she couldn't. She didn't have to. She knew he was there. She made her way quickly through The Narrows, still thinking of him, and got a cab as soon as she was out of The Narrows. Before she knew it, time flying by, she was home. It was time to walk into that building and try to make things right.

Before she walked out of the elevator door to the penthouse, she took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Bruce would be better off without her. He would be safe. That's all she wanted. She loved him enough to want him to be safe and happy… always. She just couldn't be the one to give him that happiness. She had to be the one to break his heart; to set him free so he could have the life he deserved.

Angeline walked into the dark living room of the penthouse as Bruce shot up off the couch. His face, illuminated by the light spilling in from Gotham through the windows, was filled with worry. He quickly walked over to her, wrapping her in his strong, warm arms.

"Oh my god. Where were you? I was so worried."

Oh, Bruce. Sweet, caring, _lying_ Bruce. This was for his own good. This is what had to happen. _Set him free. It's the only way he'll ever be safe and happy… _"Bruce… we need to talk…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- **

Wow, so I was hit with the inspiration to write again today. This must be a record for me. : )

A special big thank you to - **Feels-Like-Paradise, littlenerd, sandradee27, emopygmepuff, ujemaima, hollisterchick, SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr, kykyxstandler, XDavien, and Xxnikkigirl123xX**

Thank you so much for your continued support of me and this story. I love writing these stories and these characters and I would continue to do it no matter what, but your support and kind words fuel me to keep pushing forward in my writing...even in dark, uncertain times in my life like right now. Seriously, you guys brought tears to my eyes last chapter. You're the best!

Thank you also to any new readers and to ALL of the readers. I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate you. You are the best and I am honored to have you read my writing.

As I said last chapter, I honestly cannot tell you when another update will be made, but I am continuing to work on this story. Things are still bad at this point, but you guys really did inspire me to write this chapter so quickly with your love and support. I consider you all not just my readers, but my friends. I thank you all for understanding that I have things on my mind that may take precedence over this story for a while. But I do promise all of you that I will keep writing.

As for this chapter... I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's kind of elaborating more on what happened in last chapter, but I felt it was necessary to progress the story to where it's going. As always, let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you again to all of my readers (new and old) for taking the time to read my work. I appreciate it more than you will ever know!

Lots of Love to All of You!,

foxotr

P.S. - Song that I listened to while writing this chapter is "Haunted" by Unwoman (both the instrumental version and the version with lyrics)

The lyrics are as follows:

Haunted

This must be the worst part of missing you  
I cry at a picture of me kissing you  
And I've forgotten just how you smell  
I only remember I loved it so well  
Oooh it's heavy  
Deep in my belly  
I picture your touch  
And know that you miss me this much

I don't want to tell you that I am in love  
Because I'm still haunted  
But you're all I have to chase away my ghosts  
So you need to know, you're so wanted  
Oooh (etc)

I can't play a note without those bitter times  
Entering unwelcome into my mind  
Time hasn't fixed it but there's hope yet  
When we make love I always forget  
Schadenfreude or sympathy?  
Coincidence or destiny?

When we're together, you distract me  
Kisses and laughter attack completely  
But your image and voice are poor substitutes  
When all six senses of mine need you


	9. Shattered

When Bruce returned home that afternoon he brought flowers back for Angeline. He had plans to have a quiet, romantic dinner with her alone that night. What she needed was to get her mind off of things…off of _him_. Ever since he broke in the night of their engagement party, she had not been acting the same. He could tell something was off.

Walking into the penthouse, Bruce wasn't greeted by Angeline, but by Alfred instead. "Miss Angeline has gone out, I'm afraid. Would you like me to put these in a vase?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Alfred. "Where did she go?"

Alfred took the flowers from Bruce's hands and walked towards the kitchen to grab a vase with Bruce in tow. "Said she was going out with friends and that she'd be home later."

"Did she say who she was going out with?"

Alfred cut the stems of the flowers with a pair of scissors and looked up into Bruce's face. "No, but it was a rather peculiar thing considering she had just had a phone call before she left from an old friend named Jack."

Bruce froze in place. He knew the name. How could he not? The night that he had shown up at the warehouse to save her life, as she lay bleeding in that madman's arms, she had whispered the name to him and he had responded to her. The Joker was obviously trying to get back what he thought was his. Why? So he could beat her some more? So he could kill her? _No. _He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her go back to him and risk her life.

"Sir?"

Bruce shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Alfred. "I think it's him, Alfred. I think she went to him."

Alfred placed the flowers in the vase, nodding. "I had the same thought."

Bruce shot him a look of shock and anger. "Then why'd you let her go?"

Alfred sighed. "Would she have listened to me? Would I have been able to keep her here forever; would you have?" He locked eyes with Bruce. "She's a very determined young woman and when she sets her mind on things you know there's really no changing her mind."

"He can hurt her; he _has_ hurt her."

Alfred crumpled up the paper the flowers had come wrapped it and glanced up at Bruce. "That's true, Master Bruce, he did. Still, I question why he didn't hurt her when he was here if he truly wanted to? Perhaps when you saved her, when you saw things going on between them, you didn't truly understand. I wonder if you came between something you knew nothing about. Then I might question, what harm have _you_ done, Master Wayne?"

Bruce didn't reply. He watched as Alfred took the vase and walked out of the room. He had always trusted Alfred's advice throughout his life, but this time he had a hard time stomaching the advice. Alfred hadn't seen what he had seen the night he saved Angeline. He didn't see her battered, bruised, and bloody. He didn't see her clinging to the very man who had done such horrible things to her like she never wanted to let him go. He didn't see the look on The Joker's face as he slid down the wall, holding her dying, bleeding body to him; that desperate, horrified look. _No. It wasn't possible. That man wasn't capable of feeling remorse let alone anything remotely resembling love._

When Bruce had watched The Joker walk out of that warehouse, he had swooped back in and grabbed Angeline; exiting the area safely before the building had went up in flames. He remembered looking down, holding Angeline's limp body in his arms, to see The Joker laughing hysterically to himself. That wasn't normal. No man who ever cared for a woman could ever walk away from her death _laughing_.

He had gotten her to the hospital as quick as he could; praying they could save her. When he had ran into her after she had finally recovered at the bar she was working at, he began to fall for the woman he had saved. They connected somehow that night. He vowed the night they had "met" at the bar that he would protect her from that monster. He wouldn't let her wind up like… _like Rachel_. No, The Joker had taken more than enough from him.

He sat on the couch, debating whether he should put the suit on and go looking for her or not. He turned to glance at the flowers he had bought sitting in the vase when he heard the elevator doors to the penthouse open. _She came back to him._

He quickly stood from the couch and took the sight of her standing there in. The moonlight and lights from the city pouring in from the windows were enough for him to see the worry on her face. Her black hair was wet and clung to her face and shoulders. Her eyes locked with his as he walked quickly to her, wrapping her cold, wet body into his warm arms.

"Oh my god. Where were you? I was so worried."

Angeline took a deep breath, moving out of his arms. "Bruce… we need to talk…"

He nodded, preparing himself for what was to come. He placed his hand on her back and guided her to the couch. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, taking pleasure in seeing that her engagement ring was still placed on her finger. "Sure, anything. What's wrong?"

Angeline looked down at her hand in Bruce's. "Bruce… You _lied_ to me."

He watched and she pulled her hand away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. "What? What are you talking about?"

Angeline shook her head, laughing lightly. "Don't even, Bruce. Don't pretend you don't know what this is about. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Bruce reached his hand out and cupped it against her cheek. Her eyes closed briefly when his hand first pressed against her skin, but as he gently turned her face to his, her eyes opened and locked with his. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. His voice was low and gentle. "What's wrong, Angeline? Tell me what's hurting you."

A tear dropped from the corner of her eye, running slowly down her cheek. Her voice was a soft whisper. "_You_, Bruce. All along it's been _you_."

He dropped his hand from her cheek, his eyes narrowing on her. "I've never hurt you, Angeline…"

"Stop. Bruce, I… I remember what happened."

Bruce's eyes lingered on hers for a moment before he turned to look out the window, watching the rain make patterns on the glass. "I see… What exactly do you remember then?"

"I remember that _he_ didn't do this to me, Bruce… _you did_."

Bruce turned to look at her again. "You're saying you think I was the one responsible for all those scars on your face?"

"No, but it was your scallop blade that you launched from your gauntlet that almost killed me. After all this time that I've been trying to remember… when my memories were so jumbled… you had me fooled into believing that _he_ did it. You had me believing that he wanted me dead. When all along… it was you that did this. You knew and you didn't tell me the truth."

Bruce stood from the couch, facing her. His voice was raised. "It was an accident, Angeline! I never meant to harm you. But he _did_. He hurt you. I saw it. When I got to you that bastard had you battered and bleeding and you jumped in front of a projectile blade for him. I was only trying to protect you; to keep you safe from him."

"Tell me," her eyes bore into his. "Why did you fire the scallop blade off in the first place? You know what I did. I jumped in front of it to save his life. What makes you think you knew anything about what went on between he and I? You don't know anything. I told you when you showed up that you had no idea what you were getting yourself into. I was right, Bruce. You made assumptions that weren't yours to make. You made a decision to take me away from the man I loved and make sure that I didn't remember him. You decided to take his place."

"Angeline, please. What was I supposed to think? You know what he's done. You know what he's capable of. And you were hurt. What would you have had me do, then? Leave you there to die like he did?"

She shook her head slowly, more tears falling from her eyes. "No, I… Bruce, I've thanked you so many times for saving my life. I'm still grateful for that, and I always will be. But you know I don't belong here. I don't belong in your fancy, lavish world. I don't belong with you, Bruce. I never have and I never will."

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his, she didn't fight it. "You _do_ belong here. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth when you wanted to remember, but you have to understand I have only ever wanted to protect you."

Angeline turned to look at him. She knew he was telling the truth now. It was easy to understand why he felt the need to protect. The Joker had hurt her. She wasn't denying that. But the scars weren't the only mark he had left on her. Bruce had just taken what he saw at face value. All he knew was The Joker was not the kind of man to have any sort of human emotions like the ability to care. She knew this because she thought the same. She knew different though. The Joker was a complicated man; there was always more to him than what you saw. Bruce hadn't done anything wrong by judging him the way he did. He simply saw someone that needed help. He had done what he thought needed to be done; he protected her. But she didn't need protecting; not then and not now.

"I know, but I didn't need protection. Bruce," she placed her other hand on top of his. "I can't stay here. I can't stay with you."

He looked at, his eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Not only do I not belong here, but… if I stay he's going to come for me, Bruce. You have to realize that. He will find me and he will _kill_ you. I just… I couldn't live with myself if he hurt you."

He smirked at her. "Is that really all you're worried about? He won't touch me."

Angeline smiled grimly. "Then you don't know him like I do. You have to trust me on this. I can safely say I know him better than anyone else. He will find me and he will kill you before you even have a chance to realize he's here."

"I can handle him, Ange."

It killed her to look into his eyes and see the pain and confusion she was causing him. She hated to hurt him; hated to have to leave him like this. But she had to. This was what had to be done. "You won't have to, Bruce. I'm leaving before anything can happen."

Bruce stared at her for a few moments, the silence almost deafening. "What?"

It took everything she had in her to keep herself from sobbing. "I can't stay here with you. This isn't me. This fairy tale isn't mine to live. It never was. Even if I wanted to stay, I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"Of course this is you. You're free to live whatever life you want. He doesn't control you."

Angeline bit her lip. "I know he doesn't. This is _my choice_, Bruce."

Bruce stared at her, still in shock. "Why? Why would you go back to him? He hurt you, Angeline. He's dangerous."

Angeline avoided his gaze and turned her head to stare out the window. "It's where I belong, Bruce. I belong with him. I can't explain to you why I love him, or what we have because I don't think you'll ever understand. I'm sorry."

Bruce placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her face gently back to him. He placed his other hand against her other cheek and locked eyes with her, pleading. "You don't know what you're saying. I love you, Angeline. Don't give up on our life. Not now. Not for him."

Angeline started to sob. It broke her heart to have to leave Bruce like this; to say goodbye to him and their life together. But she was right. She didn't belong here. She never had and she never would. She belonged with Jack. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

Bruce dropped his hands from her cheeks, defeated. Alfred had been right. The damage was done and her mind was made up. There was no convincing her otherwise. Angeline was going to do what she wanted to do and he couldn't stop her. He had failed.

"Me too."

Angeline wiped the tears from her face and got up to walk towards the bedroom they had shared. She entered and turned the light on. It was just as she had left it earlier today and yet it seemed so foreign to her. She went into the closet to dig out a small bag so that she could pack some clothes and necessities. She didn't even know where she was going to stay when she left here.

As she was zipping up her bag she heard someone enter the room. She turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway, his eyes on her. She could see the pain on his face. That only made it that much harder to be in this room with him at the moment. She felt like she was going to suffocate.

"Just tell me one thing and I won't stand in your way."

She nodded. "Ok."

"Tell me that this all meant something to you; that I meant something to you."

Angeline choked back the lump that had risen in her throat. _Damnit._ "Of course it meant something to me. I will always be grateful to you despite everything and… I'll always love you."

Bruce walked towards her and grabbed her arm. "So stay. This doesn't have to be the end."

"Yes it does. I'm sorry, Bruce. It doesn't change anything. I have to go."

Bruce moved to the side for her as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room past him, tears running down her cheeks. He followed her as she walked to the elevator doors to the penthouse. She was going to go, he knew that. Nothing he could say or do would change her mind now.

Before she left, Angeline set down her bag and walked close to Bruce. She reached one hand up and placed it on his cheek, bringing his face down to hers. As she placed her lips gently on his, kissing Bruce and their life together goodbye, she placed something in one of his hands and closed his fingers around it.

As the doors opened, she turned to pick her bag up, tears still falling down her cheeks. She walked into the elevator and faced Bruce Wayne one last time. He stood with his jaw clenched and his hand in a fist around the object she had placed in his palm. Her voice broke into a choked whisper, "Goodbye."

The elevator doors closed and she was gone. Angeline had walked out of his life. He slowly opened up his hand, fearing what it held. He glanced down to find her engagement ring. _No. This wasn't happening. _

He curled his fingers back around the ring, holding it tightly in the palm of his hand. He turned away from the doors and the first thing his eyes fell on were the flowers he had bought for her displayed in the crystal vase Alfred had put them in. Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed the vase and threw it against the elevator doors. The crystal shattered in pieces onto the floor, echoing around the room. Red roses were strewn about, petals falling here and there. He'd made quite the mess. He'd made a mess out of everything. Defeated, he walked away from the mess and sat back on the couch still clutching the ring in his hand.

* * *

**AUTHOR"S NOTE - **Another big huge thank you to all of you. You all know who you are. Thank you to all of my regulars for continuing to read and support me by reviewing and talking with me. You guys are the best.

Thank you as well to any new readers. I appreciate all of you just for reading. Thank you to all who have added this to alerts and favorites as well. Really brightens my day to see that.

Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Things are still kind of bad right now in my life and it was hard to concentrate on this chapter. I managed though and here I am at 4:15am posting this. I do hope you enjoy it. There are a few things I was iffy about in this chapter so let me know what you think. I know it's lacking in The Joker department, but he'll be back next chapter. This chapter here just sort of had to happen and I had a few different ways I thought about doing it and I wound up going with what you see here, so hopefully you all enjoy it. Let me know.

Again I want to thank you all for your support not just with this story, but with me as I go through a bit of a difficult time. So many of you have become not only my readers, but my friends as well. You guys are the best.

Enjoy the chapter and I hope to have another one up as soon as I can. Happy reading and take care!

Yours Truly,

foxotr


	10. Never Forget That You Are Mine

As the doors to the elevator closed and she saw the look on Bruce's face, Angeline slumped against the wall of the elevator. She let her tears fly freely. At least in here nobody could hear her sobbing. This was just all so much to handle and take in for her. It killed her to have to hurt Bruce, and to walk away from him. Despite everything, she still loved him. It just wasn't enough for her to be what he needed her to be; what he deserved. No, her heart belonged to Jack.

When the doors opened again, she composed herself and grabbed her bags. She was walking out of this building and away from the somewhat normal life she could have had here with Bruce. When she stepped out into the cool Gotham night air, she realized she had no idea where her life was headed. With Jack, her life would always be an unpredictable mass of chaos. So very different from her calm, sheltered, and exquisite life with Bruce. Still, the unpredictability of life with Jack was what she craved; what she needed. He breathed new life into her that she had never experienced before and it was exhilarating.

Angeline glanced at the time on her cell phone. Frowning, she decided there was no way in hell she was making it back to The Narrows to find Jack tonight. Even with him out there watching her, it was just too dangerous to go alone. She would have to stay in a hotel for the night and find him again in the morning.

Hailing a cab, she made her way to a hotel a few blocks away from Wayne Towers. She got a room and after another elevator ride she walked down a dimly lit hallway to find room number seven hundred and six.

Angeline sighed as she stuck the key into the door and turned the knob. She swung the door open and flipped the light switch on. "Home sweet home, I guess."

She shut the door behind her and walked into the small, one bed room. The curtains were drawn, letting lights from the city outside spill in. She set her bag down on the floor and looked out the window for a moment. All she could think about was Bruce as she saw the lights from Wayne Tower in the distance. She quickly pulled the curtains closed and turned away from the window, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt cold; cold and alone. _Hopefully nothing a nice bath wouldn't fix._

Walking into the bathroom she flipped the light on and started running hot water into the tub. She went back out into the room and got into her bag, pulling out the necessary bath items. She changed out of her wet clothes and threw them on the bed, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She caught a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stared at her scars, biting her lip. As her stomach started to pull into a knot, she looked away from the mirror, sighing. _Ok so no looking out the window or I think about Bruce, and no looking in the mirror or I think about Jack. Let's hope the damn bath doesn't make me think about anything…_

Angeline eased herself into the hot water and instantly felt relief. She closed her eyes and let the warmth relax her muscles and take away her stress. She felt calm and at peace. She took her time washing her hair and inhaled the warm vanilla scent of her soap deeply as she washed herself off. She was just finishing shaving her legs when she heard the door to her room open and close.

_Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me. _She heard footsteps in the room, but the door to the bathroom was left undisturbed. She pulled the stopper on the drain and got out of the tub as quietly as she could. She wrapped a towel around herself as she continued to listen for more sounds from the intruder. Looking around the room she didn't have many options for things to defend herself with and her cell phone was out on the bed. It was either stay in the bathroom until they came in here, or go out there armed with a fucking plunger. _Great._

Angeline pulled the towel tighter against herself and picked up the plunger as quietly as she could. All she could hear was her own shuddered breathing and fast heartbeat. She tiptoed to the door and shut off the light, placing her hand on the knob. Maybe if she was fast enough she could get the upper hand by surprising her attacker first and getting in one good hit if she was lucky. She gripped the wood handle tight in her wet palm as she opened the door as quietly as she could.

The rest of the room was dark. The intruder must have shut the lights off when they came in. She stepped out into the room and couldn't see anything. Had she imagined the sound? Maybe she was just being paranoid. She was getting ready to laugh at her own self when she heard a deep, nasally and amused voice from behind her.

"A _plunger_, Angel? What exactly were you, ah, planning to do with that? _Unclog me?_"

She dropped the plunger to the ground and turned around. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd, uh, _drop by _and see how things went with _Bruce_."

The room was still dark, but her eyes were adjusting enough that she could make out the features on his face. His eyes were locked on her. She held her towel closer against herself, feeling cold. "Things are… over between Bruce and I, Jack."

He reached out and grabbed her left hand. He glanced down at her fingers. "Is that so?"

"Yes…"

He let go of her hand and cocked his head to the side. "And, uh, what did you tell him?"

Angeline felt herself shiver. That hot bath had warmed her, but standing here dripping wet and having to think about everything all over again drained her of any warmth and calm she had gained. "I told him the truth. I told him I couldn't live with myself if I stayed with him… that I loved someone else."

He pulled her against him with one arm, holding her there. He licked his lips before he brushed them against her wet neck. "Mmm, and, uh, how did he _react_ to that? Hm? How did Bruce Wayne like being told that _you belong to me_?"

She felt herself go flush with his lips brushing against her neck like that. She could barely think straight. "He was… upset."

His lips continued to trail along her neck making their way to her ear. He brushed her wet hair away and nipped at the lobe of her ear. "Mmm, _that's too bad_. What a, uh, _shame_."

He continued trailing his lips up along her jaw until his lips finally found hers. He parted his lips, trailing his tongue along her soft, sweet mouth. She tasted so sweet and perfect that it drove him up a wall. He felt her arms come up around him, hes hands locking into his hair. He abruptly broke the kiss. "Now tell me, Angel, _what about you_? Hm? Are _you_ upset? Do you _miss him_ or do you, ah, _do you want me_? Which one of us do you belong to… me or, uh, Bruce?"

Angeline didn't hesitate. She would always care for Bruce, but she belonged to him. This is right where she wanted to be and he needed to know that. He needed to believe that after everything. She kissed him and as she pulled away from the kiss, she placed her cheek against his scarred cheek and rested it there.

"_You_, Jack. I'm right where I belong. _I'll always want you_."

His arm wrapped tighter around her. "_Prove it._"

She turned to kiss his warm, soft scars. He had never put the make-up back on after the rain had washed it off earlier in the day. It felt good to feel his bare skin on her lips; to feel him. She moved her hands down to his chest as her lips found his again. Pleased to discover he didn't have his trench coat on, she quickly started to unbutton his vest. She slid the vest off as her lips moved to his neck. She pulled his tie off and began working at the buttons of his shirt. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth as she finished undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He broke away from her to pull his suspenders down and took his shirt off. He placed his lips hungrily back on her neck, trailing them along her collarbone as he removed her towel. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to him. Her legs wrapped around him as his lips found hers again. He walked, carrying her, towards the bed. Bending down, he dropped her on the bed and stood above her.

Angeline looked up at him. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him and needed him until now. She'd never wanted anything more in her life than she wanted him.

"Jack?"

He stared down at her as he maneuvered out of his pants and boxers. _God, she was perfect… and she was his again. _It had been so long since he'd last been with her… so long since he'd felt this kind of need; this kind of pleasure. He laid on top of her, his body pressed against hers. "Hm?"

Her hands were on his warm, bare back. She dug her nails lightly into his skin. "I need you."

He kissed her. "Yeah?"

She wrapped her legs around him and could feel him pressing against her. So close, yet so far away. It was killing her to be apart from him. "Jack, please…"

He brought his lips to her neck. He sent his tongue out trailing along her collar bone, then down to her breasts. He glanced up at her and grinned. "Ok, but, uh…. _On one condition_, Angel."

"Anything."

The smile was gone and he moved his face back to hers. He locked his eyes with hers, his face deadly serious. "Don't, uh, don't you _ever_ do that to me again. _Never_ leave me like that again."

Angeline placed her palm against his cheek and kissed him. "I won't, Jack."

His eyes still locked with hers, he pushed into her. They were complete again. He moved within her as she bucked her hips up into him. He stared down at her. It was still so hard to believe that this was real; that she alive and they were together again.

"I love you, Jack."

He saw the tears in her eyes. Still moving with her, his release building, he brought his lips to her cheeks to kiss her tears. "_I know_. And Angel? There's, uh, there's something I want you to _remember_… to _never forget_."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close to her as she could. "Yes?"

His lips were at her neck. His cheek pressed against hers as they continued to move together. "_You. Are. Mine_."

Angeline brought her lips to his. Their kiss didn't break at all as they both reached their release together. She caught her breath as he laid on top of her, with his cheek pressed against her chest.

She was running her fingers through his hair when she heard him whisper to her, his voice muffled.

"I, uh…. I… _love you, _Angel. I, ah, I went through _hell_ when I thought you were _dead _and I, uh…don't think I could do it again. But, I needed to say it. All that time thinking you were dead…I just.. Well…Look I'm _not good at this_, ok? I don't do _emotions_. Never believed in, uh, in _love_. But I _know_ what I _felt_ for you… What I _still_ feel for you. So _don't forget_ that. _Ever_."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **

First of all...thank you so much for all of your support. So many of you, and you all know who you are, were so caring and supportive of me during this difficult time. I apologize to all of my readers that it took me a while to get this written and posted. Last week my uncle passed away (who was a one of a kind man). It was an extremely long, stressful and emotional month and this has been a very rough week for me. I'm still not quite with it. I just want to thank you all for your constant support and amazing messages that you sent me. This chapter is for all of you. My readers are the best and I love each and every one of you! I hope you will understand as I continue to mend and grieve if it takes me a little longer to get these chapters out.

Welcome to any new readers as well. I appreciate you too. : ) And thank you to any new subscribers. You guys rock.

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm a little worried about the ending because in most circumstances it is definitely considered kind of OOC for him to say "I love you", but I think given these circumstances it was in character for him. Trust me I do try very hard to keep The Joker in character because his character means a lot to me. This isn't something he's going to throw around all the time because no that's not him. In fact this very well may be the ONLY time he ever says it. So I hope that you can understand my reasonings and enjoy the chapter as is.

Again thank you to all my readers (new and old) for taking the time to read and as always I love to hear from you. Please take care, all of you.

Yours Truly,

foxotr


	11. Home Sweet Home

Bruce didn't know how long he had been sitting there, holding Angeline's ring in his palm. He heard Alfred come in and start to clean up the mess. He didn't move or say anything. He simply continued to stare out the window, lost in thought. How could it be over? After everything how could she walk out that door and head straight back to The Joker? How could she put herself in danger like that?

Alfred's hand lightly touched his shoulder, his voice gentle. "Master Bruce?"

Bruce didn't look up. "She left, Alfred."

"That doesn't mean she won't be back, sir. Perhaps all she needs is some time to sort through everything."

Bruce shook his head and lifted his hand, unclenching his fist. "I'm not so sure about that. She gave me this."

Alfred glanced at the shiny ring in the palm of Bruce's hand. "I see. Well, there is still time before the wedding for her to change her mind."

Bruce curled his fingers around the ring again. "She's not going to change her mind, Alfred. She loves me, but it's not enough. It'll never be enough because I can never be _him_. I lied to her and I know that's wrong, but I had to try. I had to try and protect her from him. He could kill her, Alfred. What am I going to do if he kills her just like he killed Rachel?"

"Do you really believe he will? She's not Rachel. Perhaps circumstances are so vastly different in this case that you haven't taken everything into consideration. You're jumping to conclusions that may not be true."

Bruce looked up at Alfred, arching an eyebrow. "He killed her, Alfred. He's killed hundreds of people. What's to stop him from killing Angeline?"

"I don't have an answer to that."

Bruce opened his fist and stared at the ring in his palm. "What am I supposed to do, Alfred? Let her be with him? Just sit back and wait for The Joker to kill her?"

Alfred sighed. "You love her enough to let her go when she needs to. You trust her and if she needs you, you will be there for her. You can't protect everyone all the time. You can't keep all of Gotham here in your penthouse to watch over them, but you can do your best to watch over them from afar. Just as you are whatever Gotham needs you to be, you must be whatever she needs you to be. There is no predicting or anticipating what The Joker will do."

Alfred was right. In order to protect Angeline, he had to be whatever she needed him to be. He would let her go. No matter how much it hurt him, he had no choice. He would watch over her as he watched over the rest of Gotham, and when she needed him he would be there. He would always be there for her. The Joker hadn't won this round just yet.

* * *

Streams of morning sunlight poured in through the cracks in the old, worn curtains. Angeline opened her eyes and smiled. The night had been like a dream. She rolled over to find herself alone in the bed. Panic started to set in as she sat up, searching around the room with her eyes.

"Jack?"

The door to the bathroom opened and he stepped out. He wasn't wearing his normal suit. He was wearing dark grey wrinkled pants, his feet bare, and a light grey vertical patterned button up shirt that hung open. His face was still free of his harsh make-up and his green-tinged curls fell in his face as he glanced at Angeline. His lips twitched into a smile.

"Right _here_. What's _wrong_, Angel? Afraid I _ran out _on you?"

She smiled back at him, relieved. "I guess so. Either that or afraid I was dreaming about last night…"

He walked over to the bed, crawling on top of her. The ends of his hair fell in her face as he brushed his lips against hers. "Mmm, well, I don't know about _you_, but, uh, I don't think _I've_ ever had a _dream_ where the _sex_ was _that good_."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down to her. "Yeah? How about you remind me…"

Jack kissed her again, laughing, before he rolled off of her and stood. He was starting to button his shirt. "Going to have to _wait_ until later on that, Angel. We've, uh, we've got _things_ _to do _today."

She watched as he finished up buttoning his wrinkled shirt and tucked it into his pants, fixing his belt. "What kind of things, exactly? You're still a wanted man, Jack, and I'm still going to be recognized out there as Bruce Wayne's fiancé."

He bent to pick up a frumpy dark grey suit jacket and shuffled into it. "Mmmhmm, that's, ah, that's why I'm _incognito_, sweetness. Also, _nobody's_ going to _catch_ me. _Not now_."

He bent down again to pick up her bag and threw it on the bed. "Get dressed."

Angeline grabbed her bag and started going through it to find something to wear. "You still haven't said where we're going…"

He knelt down, grabbing her face in his hand, and turned her to look at him. "_Home_, sweetness. I'm taking you _home_."

As he stood back up and started throwing his clothes from last night into a bag, she looked at him, biting her lip in confusion. "Jack…Didn't home kind of blow up?"

He laughed as he sat on the bed and started pulling his socks on. "The _old_ warehouse? Yeah. It certainly _did_, but, uh, I couldn't exactly be _homeless_ now could I? I had to find _somewhere else_, Angel, and, ah, I think you're _really_ gonna like it."

She pulled out a long sleeve green shirt and jeans, giving him a smile. "Alright, now I'm intrigued. How are we getting there?"

He looked at her, half grinning, and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "How about you _get dressed _and skip the, uh, _twenty questions_?"

Angeline smiled back at him and got up off the bed. She found her bra in the pile of her clothes from last night. She threw the rest of her clothes back into her bag and walked into the bathroom. She splashed warm water onto her face, brushed her teeth, and brushed through her tangled mess of black hair. She quickly threw on her green shirt and jeans and walked back out into the room to find Jack looking out the window and shoving a gun into the inside of his disheveled suit jacket. He turned to look at her and grinned, sunlight glinting off his face. He looked almost normal. _Almost_. She didn't want a normal guy, she wanted Jack. He would still always be Jack and Jack would always be The Joker.

"Nice _choice of color_, Angel. It, uh, it _suits_ you."

She blushed, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thought you'd like it."

He moved away from the window, taking a few long strides over to her. He pulled her to him with one arm and nestled his cheek next to hers, his lips brushing against her ear. "You, _my Angel_, would look good in _anything_. You're the, uh, the most _beautiful thing_ I've ever seen and… _you're mine_."

He didn't give her time to reply. He moved his lips to hers kissing her quickly before pulling away from her; he paused to tuck another strand of her hair behind her ear on the other side. "I think it's _time_ we _left_. Are you ready?"

Angeline bent down to grab her bag and nodded, feeling a little nervous about going out. How were they supposed to just walk out on the streets without being seen? Sure, he was incognito, but she wasn't. The disgusting media hounds that horded around Bruce would be on her like flies the instant she was spotted. Especially if news of their break-up had gotten out like it eventually would.

"Jack… Are you sure it's safe? I mean there are a lot of people out there that could spot me and if they spot me they'll see you. If they see you, you'll be back in Arkham."

He was putting on a pair of black gloves and shaking his head. "Y'know, you _really_ oughta _trust_ me a _little_ more than _that_, Angel. I _know_ what I'm _doing_. _Nobody's_ taking me back to _Arkham_ today unless _Batman_ himself catches me, but, uh, I don't think he does _mornings_."

She bit her lip and nodded. He was right about one thing. Bruce was never a morning person. But what he didn't know what Batman now had more of a reason than ever to exhaust all of his efforts to find him. She had added fuel to the fire of their endless fight. She hated that she was responsible for putting Jack in more danger. She hated that she couldn't warn him; that Bruce's secret could never be uttered to Jack for fear that he would kill Bruce before he even knew what was coming for him.

He grabbed his own bag and walked to the door. He took a moment to glance through the peephole before putting his hand on the doorknob and motioning for her to come to him. "Just, uh, _follow my lead_."

Angeline nodded, following him out into the hallway. It was still too early for most of the sleeping guests to be awake and fortunately there were no hotel crew anywhere in sight either. When they got to the stairwell she wondered how she was going to keep up with hi. He moved so fast on the stairs he practically guided down them. She had never been fast on stairs and unless she wanted to go flying down them and wake everyone up, she took her time on them. By the time she had made it to the last step he was waiting for her, his eyes on her and his lips pursed in amusement.

"Guess it would've been _faster_ for me to have _carried_ you down. Those, uh, _boots_ of yours made out of _lead_?"

She scowled at him in reply and he simply grinned at her in return. He set off towards the nearest set of exit doors, holding one open for her. Stepping out into the crisp Gotham morning air, she felt exhilarated and maybe a little bit cold. Packing a jacket hadn't exactly been a top priority on her mind when she had left Bruce.

Jack led her through the quiet parking lot to a small black sedan. He dug through his suit jacket and pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the doors and throwing his bag into the back. He motioned for her to do the same, noticing the surprise and confusion on her face.

"You didn't think I planned on us _walking_ there, did you?"

Angeline shook her head. "No, actually, I didn't know what your plan was. I guess I just didn't peg you for the family sedan driving kind of man."

He grinned, clicking his tongue and smacking his lips. "_Cute_. It's _not mine_."

_Of course._ She knew better than to ask who it belonged to or how he had gotten it. Odds were she probably didn't want to know the answer anyways. Sure, she had a few guesses, but it was always best to just accept things with him.

He broke her from her thoughts, handing her the keys. "Think it'd be _best _if _you_ drove."

Angeline suppressed a laugh. She couldn't help but imagine his driving resembling a young boy set loose wreaking havoc on a bumper car ride. "Sure."

He got in the back seat, hidden by the tinted windows, as she slid into driver's side and put the key in the ignition. He caught her glancing at him in the rearview mirror and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Can't risk those _media goons _snapping any _pictures_ of you going for a lovely morning drive around Gotham with a _scarred freak_, can I?"

No, she supposed they certainly couldn't risk that. "So, where am I going?"

He relaxed into the seat, his eyes still on hers in the mirror. "_Downtown_ to the dockyard off of Gotham Harbor."

Angeline followed his directions to the dockyard. Their drive was surprisingly uneventful. Luckily it was the weekend so they weren't hitting any morning rush hour traffic. It wasn't long before she was pulling into the deserted old dockyard by a dilapidated old building. He was out of the car before she had even taken the key out of the ignition.

When she got out he tossed her bag at her and walked closer to her. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her with him towards the building. He certainly had a knack for finding old buildings that Gotham had long since forgotten. She wondered how similar this one would be to the one they had stayed in before. As they neared the door he stopped, standing behind her. He pulled her against him with one arm and placed his other hand over her eyes. She could feel his lips brush against her ear.

"No _peeking_, Angel. Don't want to, ah, _ruin_ the _surprise_ do you?"

He let go of her briefly, his hand still over her eyes, to open the door. He held onto her again, lifting her with one arm into the building. She heard the door shut behind them and lights hum to life. He carried her a little further until his lips were at her ear again.

"_Home sweet home_, Angel," he purred, taking his hand off her. "You can _open your eyes_ now."

When she opened her eyes, taking in her new surroundings, she gasped. "Oh my god…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

Sorry this one took a while again! Still dealing with some things so chapters are still cranking out a little slowly, but should be getting back on track soon! I promise!

As always, THANK YOU so much to all of my readers! You guys are the best! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews and support. You guys make my days, seriously. You've not only been supportive of the story, but supportive of me in a time where I needed it and I can't thank all of you enough. You guys know who you are. Love you all! So thank you to all of you who continue to read, continue to support me, continue to leave amazing reviews, and thank you to those of you who are new as well...thank you for all the story alerts and for all the favorites.

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. : ) I hope to have another one out as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

foxotr


	12. Where the Clown Came to Hide

The inside of the warehouse was a sight to be seen. She could barely process it herself, but it certainly was very much _him_. It had a playful, funny feel to it mixed with an eerie unpredictability. They were surrounded on all sides by old carnival and amusement park attractions and decorations. In front of them was an old carousel, to their right she could see fun house mirrors, and to their left she could make out a clown balloon burst stand. Off in the distance she thought she saw a tilt-a-whirl. It was so much to take in all at once. She felt like a kid at a carnival that she had all to herself.

"Jack, this is… _amazing_."

He walked forward to the carousel and sat down on one of the benches. "Kind of _fond_ of it myself."

Angeline followed him and sat down next to him. "Where did you find all of this?"

He laughed, turning to face her, as his tongue snaked out along his lips. "_Found it_. Y'see, _this_ is where the, ah, _amusement died _and the, uh, _clown _came to _hide_."

She placed her hand on his scarred cheek, gently stroking with her thumb. "Well, I love it. I think it's perfect."

His dark eyes stared at her, his brows furrowed. "Yeah? You _sure_ you wouldn't, uh, rather be back in the lap of _luxury_ with _Wayne_ in his perfect penthouse?"

Angeline kissed him and when her lips were free she whispered, "I'm here, aren't I? There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

His fingers entangled in her hair, pulling her back to him for another kiss. That was all he needed to hear. _For now_.

* * *

It had certainly been a _productive_ day. He stared down at his sleeping Angel in his arms and smiled. How funny it was how things had worked out. Yet he knew the funniest thing of all was that there was no telling how long this would last. How long could they stay like this before something happened again to tear them apart again? His eyes fell on her scars. _How long before he hurt her again?_

He chewed on the scarred skin inside his cheeks. He had to get out of here for a while. Before he snapped and did something he'd come to regret again. He slowly slid his arm from under her and rolled out of bed. She looked peaceful and tired. She'd probably sleep the whole time he was gone and never even notice that he had left.

He walked briskly to the bathroom, grabbing his bag from this morning to pull his clothes out of it. He dressed in his trademark purple suit quickly. Turning to the sink, he grabbed the tubes of his make-up and went to work smearing it on. Once he was finished, he stepped back out into the bedroom to make sure she was still asleep. Sure enough, she was blissfully unconscious. He smiled at her before leaving the room with one thought only in his head. _Mine._

On tonight's agenda he was going to meet up with some of his men. Since he got back out of Arkham, he was making sure to round everyone up again and make sure everyone knew he was still in control. It hadn't been hard to find most of them. Those who were loyal to him remained loyal; if only just because they were cowards who knew if they went against him their lives would meet a rather _messy _and_ painful_ end.

Still, there was one person he hadn't managed to track down yet. Thomas Schiff. He was a paranoid piece of work who had followed him like a dog for years. He wasn't good in conversation, in fact he was incredibly annoying and sniveling, but he was his right hand man on many jobs. He had expected him to be the first person he would find when he broke out, but for some reason he had practically disappeared. Though it bothered him, if only because he wanted to have the pleasure of killing him himself, he didn't let it worry him. Very few things ever worried him.

He made his way to The Narrows where he was set to meet some of his men under the bridge when he spotted something move above him. He ducked into an alley and looked up, laughing.

"Oh this _really is _my _lucky night_. Long time no see. Figured I'd be running into _you_ soon."

Batman dropped from the building, sending a kick straight into The Joker's cheek. He fell back onto the pavement as Batman stood glaring down at him. He watched as The Joker got up, laughing, and brushed himself off. That same horrible smile on his face trying every last ounce of his patience. The Joker turned his head to spit blood out onto the pavement and turned his gaze back on Batman, still smiling with blood dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. The make-up on his cheek was now horribly smudged showing traces of skin, and black scuff marks.

"Aw now _come on_," he pauses to turn his head and spit more blood. "Is that _really_ a nice way to, ah, _greet an old friend_? Hm?"

Batman growled, "You belong in Arkham."

"Y'know, I _tried_ that already. _Interesting_ place, but, uh, _not really my thing_."

Batman stepped forward, grabbing him by the coat, and throwing him face first into the brick building next to them. He held him there, listening to his high pitched whimpering laughter. "What have you done with the woman? Have you hurt her?"

_Oh, Batman, why do you have to make everything so much more fun and interesting? _He laughed through the pain and raised his eyebrows at Batman. He licked his lips tasting more fresh blood on them. "What woman?"

Batman's grip remained firm as his lips curled back in a snarl. "I saw you with Bruce Wayne's fiancé. What have you done to her? Where is she?"

The Joker erupted into hysterical laughter. "Oh ah he ah ha. That's, uh, _that's rich_. Y'see, _Wayne's_ had to _trade up_. She _left_ him. Because, y'see, she was, ah, _she was mine _to _begin_ with. _I didn't hurt her_. She's, ah, she's _willingly mine_. _Not_ going to _hurt_ her. And, uh, _coincidentally_, I've got a little _bone_ to pick with _you_ over her as well."

It was taking everything he had in him not to kill him. One simple snap of the neck and he and the rest of Gotham would be rid of The Joker once and for all. Angeline would be safe. But he couldn't. He couldn't step over that line. The instant Batman stepped over that line, there would never be a way to go back. He'd be just as bad as the criminals he fought against. He'd be just as bad as The Joker; and that's what he wanted all along. He simply had to clench his jaw tight and glare at him, his body tense.

"You _know_ who she is. Don't, uh, _don't pretend _you don't. And, ah, don't you think you _may_ be calling the _kettle black_? Hm? Here you are asking me what _I've_ done to her. _You're_ assuming that _I've_ hurt her in some way. Don't you think that's a little, ah, _funny_? Because the way _I _remember it, _Bats_, you hurt her _way more _than _I ever did_. _Didn't you_? You, ah, you _broke_ your little _rule_ that night. _You did_. You broke your little _rule_ the _instant you shot her _and you, ah, _you took her away from me_."

He had had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He growled, shoving The Joker roughly back into the wall. He let go of him and when The Joker whirled around, his face bloodied, to face him, still laughing, he kicked him hard in the stomach. The kick sent him falling back into the pavement again. Before he could scramble to get up and reply again, he shot his grapple gun up the building and disappeared into the night. He had all he could take of The Joker for tonight and at least he knew she was safe.

The Joker coughed for air, the wind knocked out of him. He grabbed his stomach and scrambled to get up, groaning. When he was standing he looked up into the night sky, seeing no trace of his dear friend, but knew that he was still out there somewhere.

"Fine. You, ah, ha, you can _run_ from the _truth_, but you can, ah, you can _never hide_ from it. It'll _always_ be there; _eating away_ at your _mind_. _I know _what you did and, ah, so do _you_. It's only a matter of _time_ until _Gotham_ finds out that _you're_ no better than _me_."

He smiled, laughing to himself. He made his way to the bridge where his men had been waiting for him. When they saw him, they stepped back in shock, staring at him.

"You ok, boss?"

He nodded, hiding a groan with laughter. "Just fine, boys. _Just. Fine_. Listen, _meeting's canceled_. I think I've, ah, had _enough fun _for tonight."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- **

Thank you again to all my readers. You guys are the best! If I could hug you or bake you cookies or something I would. Thank you all for continuing to read, and for continuing to support this story and me with your wonderful reviews and kind words. Also, thank you to any new readers and I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. I'm always happy to see story alerts and favorites popping up as well so thank you to all of you as well. Seriously how many more times am I going to say thank you? What can I say? I'm a very thankful person haha.

Sorry about leaving you hanging on the last chapter, but I hope the fact that I have this one all ready for you soon after makes up for that. ; ) I couldn't help it. I pretty much wrote these two chapters almost back to back. I finished the other one and I couldn't stop thinking about the story so I turned into a writing tornado and got this down in a fury. I do hope you all enjoy it. The down side is, again, I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon, just not THIS soon haha.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading to all of you!

Yours Truly,

foxotr

P.S.- I always write to music and I keep a pretty extensive Joker related play list as well as play lists for each of my stories. I'm always looking for new music though, so I was wondering - what songs do you guys listen to that remind you of The Joker or of this story or even of certain chapters/scenes? Feel free to message me away! Always love hearing from all of you and I always reply. : )


	13. What's a Few More Scars?

Angeline awoke to the sound of a low groan and shuffling. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness she searched around the room and could make out an outline of a man across the room in front of the bed. "Jack?"

The figure turned around. "Didn't mean to _wake_ you."

She reached down next to the bed and collected her clothes off of the floor, throwing them on fast. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok, I needed to wake up. I can't believe I slept that long really."

She went on her toes to kiss him. She tasted the blood on him before she heard his stifled groan. _Oh no._ "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Instead of answering, he walked back over towards the bed and turned a light on. She noticed he was back in his regular purple pin-striped pants and blue hexagonal patterned shirt. His suspenders hung down and the vest and coats were sitting on a chair. When he turned around her jaw dropped in shock. He was a mess. He had clearly been on the losing side of a heated fist fight with cuts, scrapes, bruises, and a scuff mark from a shoe showing where his make-up had been smudged off.

"Had a, uh, a bit of a _run in_ with an _old friend_," he finally spoke, moving back to her.

_Oh god. Bruce. _Angeline knew that The Joker had many enemies in Gotham, but there was only one person that she knew he would refer to like that. Only one person that she knew was fully capable of handing out such a beating to him and walking away from it _alive_. "Who, Jack? Tell me who did this to you."

"_Batman_. Found him in an alley and, ah, I had a few _choice words _for him, but, uh, you know him. He likes to do most of his _talking_ with _fists_."

She was angry. She was furious at Bruce for doing this, but most of all she was upset knowing that this was how things would always be now. She knew that just because she left Bruce it didn't mean that he would no longer be around. Of course he was going to be angry and he was taking it out on the wrong person. She hated him for that. Why couldn't he just let her go?

Was this going to be the way things were from now on? As long as both of them were alive they would always be fighting like this until one of them would eventually lose. And where did that leave her, exactly? To clean up after every fight? To worry about who was going to make it out alive each time? No matter what the outcome was; every single time these two fought she stood to lose someone she cared about, someone she loved. This was her life.

"God, Jack… You're lucky he didn't _kill_ you."

He laughed. "_Kill me_? No, no, no. He wouldn't _dare_. Not _worried_ about _him_. Besides, what's a few more _scars_?"

Angeline sighed. "Let me clean you up."

She walked to the bathroom and he followed. She grabbed a wash cloth, stolen from the hotel, and ran warm water over it. He sat down on the toilet and let her carefully wash the make-up from his face and clean his wounds. She was very gentle, knowing the wounds looked painful, but he didn't fuss or let on that he was in pain. When she was finished, she noticed his dark eyes staring at her curiously.

"Do you have any peroxide or something?"

His eyes were still on her as he pointed to the bedroom. "_Should_ have some. Check out on the _desk_ in the, ah, _first aid kit_."

Angeline smiled. Of course he would have a first aid kit. You'd almost have to when you're The Joker. Can't exactly go to the hospital or the doctor or anything. She walked out of the bathroom and found the kit on the desk. She opened it and took out some of the gauze and the bottle of peroxide.

"Here we go," she opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto the gauze. "This'll probably sting really bad. I'm sorry."

She pressed the gauze against his wounds, waiting for him to yell or even wince, but he simply closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again to look at her. The man felt little to no pain and it looked like that was a good thing. Batman had really done a number on him and she couldn't help but think it was pretty much unprovoked.

"What's on your _mind_, Angel?"

He had her gripped lightly at the wrist, his eyes locked on hers. She looked back at him and tried to contain her emotions, but the tears started coming anyways. He was hurt, the damage to his face right now was all her fault. Because she had screwed things up so royally, Bruce was using Jack as his own personal punching bag to take out his anger. The last thing she had ever wanted to do was see Jack hurt because of her. Hell, that's how she'd gotten into this fucking mess in the first place and there was still nothing she could do.

"I… I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry he did this to you. I'm sorry I forgot you; I forgot about us. I'm sorry for everything."

He grabbed the gauze out of her hand and threw it in the sink, standing in front of her. His hands cupped her face firmly. "_Stop_. Angeline, just _stop_. You know I can't, uh, can't _handle_ the whole _tears_ thing. And the _apologizing_? Think I've, ah, heard _enough_ of _that_, too. Now, _look at me_."

He lowered his face to hers, his hands still cupped at her cheeks. He ran his tongue along his lips, inhaling a deep breath. "What _happened_ tonight? _Nothing_. I don't feel a fucking thing. _I'm fine_. I'm not easily _breakable_. Everything is fine as long as he, ah, _stays the hell away from you_, that is. He made the _mistake_ of taking you away from me _once_ and I'm, ah, I'm _not letting that happen again_. And that goes for your friend _Bruce Wayne _as well. _You. Are. Mine_. And I'm going to do _whatever I have to do _to make that _clear_ to _everybody_. And _you're_ going to have to _remember who I am_. This," he removed a hand from her face to gesture at his own. "This is _all_ part of who I am. All part of a, uh, _a days work_. And I need you to _accept_ that and, ah, _promise_ me you won't pull anymore _stunts_ like before. This is _crucial_, Angel. _Very crucial_. _I_ protect _you_. _You_ don't _ever_ protect _me_. _Ever_."

"I know. I know who you are and I'm ok with that, but I'm not ok with being responsible for what happens to you or watching you get hurt and not doing anything about it. I thought he was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. Not when I knew he was only there because of me. I can protect myself too."

He nodded, worrying at his scars. "_Right_, and, ah, where did _that_ get you? Hm? Almost _dead_. And where did that get _me_? Tell me, Angel. _Where_ did that get _me_ when _you_ tried to protect _me_? Hm?"

Angeline knew he was right. Protecting him had resulted in more harm than good at this point. Still, she didn't really regret what she did because she knew she might have saved his life. There was no telling what would have really happened that night if she hadn't jumped in the way of that blade. Because of what she did things were really messed up, but he was alive. He was here and that was all that mattered to her. But he was The Joker. He was always going to be The Joker. There was no changing that and there was no protecting against that or preparing for it. She simply just had to trust him and be whatever he needed her to be in return.

Before replying she kissed him gently, careful not to agitate the cuts around his lips. "I can never take back what happened, but I can promise that I won't ever do anything to separate us again."

"_Good_," he let go of her and started to walk out of the bathroom, but turned around in the doorway. "Oh and, ah, your pal _Bruce Wayne_? Think he needs to be _set straight_, sweetness. I don't think he _got it _the first time. Seems he _still_ has this _idea_ that you're _still engaged_."

Angeline turned towards him, now angrier at Bruce than before. Now she knew he hadn't listened to a word she had said to him and did this to Jack because he was angry. To prove some kind of a point. _How dare he? Not anymore. This would end tonight. _"That's because he's delirious. It's over between him and I. I'm yours, Jack."

He leaned against the door frame, a half grin forming on his lips. "That so?"

She walked to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck. "Very much so."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**

Ugh. Sorry this took so long to get up and sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be a bit longer, hopefully. This chapter just about nearly drove me insane. I must have written it about 6 times and kept scrapping it each time only to start over again and kept not being happy with any of it. I'm still not 100% positive on this version, but I felt the best about this one as compared to all the others so I hope it's ok. If it's total crap I apologize and feel free to tell me so! I'm just incredibly nervous about it and still very unsure of it, but didn't want to keep re-writing this chapter for the next year so I tried to settle on one that I felt was the best for what needed to happen in this chapter if that makes any sense.

Again I want to thank everyone for continuing to read this story. All of your support in reviews, favorites, and story alerts have been so tremendously amazing that I cannot even begin to thank you enough. You guys rock so much and I hope I have not let you down with this chapter!

Will try to have another chapter out as soon as I can and hope that it doesn't give me as much awful, annoying trouble as this one did. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks again to all of you for everything! And a very warm welcome to any new readers.

Yours Truly,

foxotr


	14. The Message

Angeline had waited until she was absolutely sure that he was asleep before she slipped out of the warehouse into the clear, Gotham night. She had grabbed a gun out of his coat and the keys before she had left, knowing that it was best not to go out in this area of Gotham without some kind of protection. She hated to go out, but knew that this was necessary. She had to talk to Bruce and, hey, a little fresh air never really hurt anyone.

It had been easy for her to get inside the building. As far as anyone, the guards included, knew she was still engaged to Bruce. He obviously hadn't been able to go through with telling the press or anyone that it was over. That and she knew he wasn't accepting it himself. But, she was here to change that. When the elevator door opened to his penthouse she was prepared to make him realize she wasn't coming back.

As the doors opened revealing a dark room, Angeline drew in a deep breath. She saw Bruce sitting on the couch, gazing out the windows. When she stepped into the room he turned sharply towards her. He stood up, one hand in his pocket and the other gesturing for her to sit.

"Angeline? I wasn't expecting you. Sit down. Please."

She remained quiet as she walked towards him. His sad brown eyes were fixed on hers. He was hurt. She knew that. But he had stepped over the line. He did things he never had the right to do and he needed to know how things were. He needed to know exactly what she thought of all this. Maybe then he would understand that it was over and there was no going back to what they used to have. There was no righting this wrong.

Instinctively when Angeline was in front of him, Bruce reached for her. As he did so, her hand collided hard with his cheek. He could feel the sting both on his face and in the pit of his stomach. He kept his head turned to the side for a moment, the shock of the slap wearing off, before he turned to face her. She glared at him furiously.

"You asshole! You fucking asshole! I don't believe you, Bruce. What gave you the right to do that? What the hell were you thinking?"

He narrowed his eyes on her. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What'd you do? Did you track him down just so you could beat the shit out of him?"

Bruce sighed, shaking his head. "Jesus, Angeline. Listen to yourself. He's a criminal. A psychotic murdering criminal. Whatever he gets he deserves. He should be in jail!"

"I get that. I know who he is. But if that's what you truly believed then you would have taken him in. You didn't. You beat the shit out of him and let him go back to me. Why?"

Bruce turned away from her and walked towards the windows, both hands in his pockets. "I had to know you were ok. I had to know he hadn't hurt you. You know, he wasn't exactly innocent in all this either, Angeline. He knew what he was doing. Maybe he wanted me to do what I did."

Angeline laughed sarcastically as she walked towards him and stood behind him. "Well then you played right into his game didn't you, Bruce? You couldn't just trust me. You couldn't just let me go. You had to be stubborn."

He turned his head towards her. "What did you want me to do, Angeline? After what he did to you. After what he's done to so many people. How was I supposed to take being told you're willingly going back to a known murderer? How could I let you go back to that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Bruce. How could you lie to me? Hm? How could you lie to me for all that time about everything? How could you let me believe a fucking lie like that?"

He turned towards her, his lips pulled into a frown. "I did what I did to protect you. Because I loved you. I still love you and I don't want to see him hurt you or kill you. I can't let him do that. I can't have that resting on my shoulders."

"Listen to me. If you ever loved me at all you'd let me go. You'd trust me. He's not going to hurt me, Bruce. I know you're angry. I get that. This whole situation is a mess. But you need to realize who you're angry at. You're angry at me for leaving. You're allowed to be. And you know what? I'm prepared for that. But if you're going to be angry then be angry at me. Don't take what I did out on him."

He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I am upset. I'm angry listening to you defend a criminal. He's psychotic! Any moment he can turn on you and hurt you or kill you!"

"You know you're not so different from him, Bruce. You're far from normal. You think you're justified in what you do, in being Batman, because you're trying to do good for Gotham. But you've done some bad things too. The truth is that you both hide behind some kind of mask. You become whatever you need to be to do whatever you need to do. I'm not defending his crimes or anything that he's done. What I'm doing is accepting that in this world, in this city, there is no such thing as normal. There is no clear line between good and bad. In this world I've come to realize you just have to accept things and hold onto what makes you happy before you lose yourself."

Bruce clenched his jaw and turned away from her again. "What do you want from me then?"

"Simple. Look me in the eye and tell me you know it's over. Let me walk out of that door and don't go out looking to use him as your punching bag again because of me. Because the thing is I don't want either of you hurt. It killed me to see him hurt like that. To know I was the reason you did that to him. To think that he could have hurt or killed you. I can't… I can't deal with that. It doesn't have to be this way."

He turned sharply and grabbed her tightly by the wrists. His eyes locked onto hers. "If I tell you that and you walk out that door then you walk out of here his accomplice in my eyes."

Angeline nodded. He was beginning to understand. She had to drive the point home. She had to make this as crystal clear as possible for him. "Fine. If that's how you need to see things then that's fine. Just know that… That when I walk out this door that means I'd rather be his accomplice than your fiancé."

Bruce let go of her wrists and stepped back. His eyes were void of all emotion as he stared back at her blankly. "Leave."

She nodded, feeling the tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She hated to hurt him like that, back it had to be done. This had to be final for Bruce or he would never let her go. He had to understand that in order for things to be ok for all of them. She did what she did to protect herself, Bruce, and Jack.

Making her way back to the elevator, she called out to Bruce as he continued to stare at her blankly. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm sorry I had to say that. Just be careful out there. I promise I'll be ok. You will too. I know you will. Find what makes you happy before you lose yourself."

The doors to the elevator closed and she was gone. He stood staring at the doors for a few minutes before he turned back to the windows. He looked out at Gotham; the city he fought to protect. Maybe this is as good as it got for him. Maybe what made him happy was being Batman. Maybe the truth was that Bruce Wayne had disappeared long ago when he first became Batman; when he vowed to be whatever Gotham needed him to be.

* * *

Angeline had made it back to the warehouse as quickly as possible. All she wanted was to be back with Jack. He was the only thing that could make her feel like she wasn't a horrible monster. He was the one thing that kept her from losing herself. Plus, the night had grown foggy and she was a little worried about not being able to see if someone was out there.

When she got out of the car she noticed a figure to the side of the building. _Shit. He must have woken up. _She walked cautiously in the direction of the figure, calling out quietly. "Jack?"

The figure began walking towards her, a hiccup-like maniacal laugh following it. She could feel her skin crawl. _Definitely not Jack. Fuck. _She started backing up towards the door, fumbling in her purse for the gun she had taken out of Jack's coat. When she found it her fingers grasped it tightly and she point the gun out towards the figure.

"Aw, you wouldn't shoot me, would you? Not very nice. No. Not very nice at all."

Angeline's finger curled around the trigger. The fog was getting worse. _You just had to pick a warehouse by the damn harbor, didn't you, Jack? _"I will shoot. Who are you? What do you want?"

All she could hear was the water of the harbor and the usual noises of the city. The figure didn't reply and she could no longer see it. Her heart was hammering away. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was still there. She kept backing up towards the door of the warehouse, praying she could get inside and wake Jack up before the figure got to her.

Then she was being slammed against the building, the hand holding the gun being bent back at the wrist. The figure was now face to face with her. She remembered his face. Remembered his dark, crazy eyes and his greasy black hair. _Oh god, no._

He pried the gun from her hand and before she could scream he clapped a hand tightly over her mouth. "Oh, no, no, no. You don't want to do that. No. Everything's fine. Don't be afraid."

He pulled out a knife and had it held up in front of her face, a smile spread across his lips. "I just want you to deliver a message for me. A message for The Joker. Or, uh, ha, what did you call him? Was it Jack? Yes. Just want you to tell him something. It's rather important."

Angeline stared at him, horrified as he eased his hand off her mouth. If she could just get through this then Jack would find him and kill him. "What? What do you want me to tell him?"

He held the knife closer to his face. His hiccup-like laughter unnerving. "T-tell him that… That I don't… Don't work for him anymore. No. He left me. Left me to die and that's not very nice, is it? No. Not very nice at all."

She was shaking, trying to move her head away from the knife as his sweaty hand gripped her tighter and he drew the knife against her cheek. He drug the knife across her skin, pressing just hard enough to lightly break the skin and draw blood. Still laughing, he cupped his hand at her mouth before she could scream from the pain and held the knife up to her face again, blood running along the cold steel blade.

"Shh, it's ok. I know it hurts. I know. Been there done that. Don't cry. Not worth it. No. Just… Just tell him that I know his weakness. Yes. I think know exactly where to hit him to make it hurt real bad."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**

So, after all the trouble I had with writing the previous chapter this one came out as smooth as can be. Fancy that, huh? : )

I apologize if any of you who are subscribed to alerts for this story aren't getting them as it appears the site is temporarily having problems with sending out alerts. I have only just now getting email alerts for SOME of the reviews that were received for the previous chapter. So if I have not responded to your review yet I promise I will do so ASAP.

Thank you again to all of you for reading. A special thanks to those of you who reviewed and continue to support this story. You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough! Welcome to any new readers as well and thank you for all the favorites and story alerts! I write this for fun, but it's always so great and empowering to see that it's being enjoyed!

A very special thank you to **Feels-Like-Paradise**, **shabbacabba, **and** Vaughn Tyler** for the awesome advice. I really appreciate your help!

And to **SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr**, **kykyxstandler** , **sandradee27**, **emopygmepuff**, **what.**, **ujemaima**, **Xxnikkigirl123xX**,** hollisterchick**, and **littlenerd** for your continued amazing support of this story and of me. You guys are really a gift. An awesome gift that this author loves to death! : )

As always, thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I was fairly pleased with the result this time. : ) I will try to post another one by next weekend if I can.

Yours Truly,

foxotr


	15. Vulnerable

Angeline made it back inside the warehouse, locking the door shut behind her. She gripped the gun in her shaking hand and pressed her back against the steel frame. Schiff had managed to get away before she could get her hands back on the gun to kill him herself and before he could do any further damage. Her cheek stung painfully and she could still feel the wet liquid there. With her free hand she touched her cheek and drew the hand back, looking at it. Still bleeding pretty good. _Shit._

After catching her breath, she made her way back through the warehouse to the bedroom. If she was lucky she could clean herself up without waking Jack. There was no telling how angry he was going to be with her for leaving. And what was she supposed to tell him? '_Oh, hey Jack. I went out to Bruce's so that I could slap him in the face for giving you that beating and make sure that he got the point that we're through. Oh yeah, did I mention Bruce is actually Batman?' _

Setting her purse down, Angeline quietly slipped the gun back into the pocket of Jack's purple coat where she had found it. She glanced at the bed to make sure he was still asleep. He was lying still and she could hear his steady, even breathing. She tiptoed to the bathroom, glancing back at him once more before she closed door part way and turned the light on.

Turning to the mirror, she groaned. _Oh no._ The cut Schiff had given her wasn't too deep, but it was still pretty nasty. It extended from the corner of her lips and straight along her left cheek. She was leaning down to get a washcloth to press against the wound when she heard the door to the bathroom creak open. Looking in the mirror, blood dripping down her cheek, she saw Jack standing in the doorway, wearing only his purple pinstriped pants. _Shit. Here we go._

He was beside her in an instant, gripping her hands tightly at the wrists and spinning her to face him. "What _happened?_"

"It's nothing."

His eyes narrowed on her. "Really? Because, ah, it doesn't look like _nothing_ to me. I'm going to ask you _one more time_. What happened? Hm?"

"Schiff. He was outside and this was part of his message for you. He wanted me to tell you that he doesn't work for you anymore and he knows your one weakness."

Angeline watched as Jack's jaw tightened and his eyes fixed on her, then drifted to the cut along her cheek. He dropped her hands and turned around, balling his fist up and hitting the door with it. He laughed for a moment before running a hand through his hair and turning back to her.

"He's right, y'know. _He's right_. Maybe you _are_ my weakness. Especially when you _leave me_. When _I'm not there_. You see what _happens_? You get _hurt_, Angel. Hard to believe there are _crazier_ assholes out there than _me_, but there _are_. There _really_ are. This city is _full _of them. So do you, ah, do you _mind_ telling me _where the fuck you were going_?"

Angeline locked eyes with him. She knew telling him the truth would make him angry, but she couldn't lie to him. She had to tell him the truth. "I went… I went to Bruce's, Jack. I needed to make him understand it was over for good."

He cocked his head to the side, worrying at his scars. "I _see_. And, uh, why couldn't that have _waited_ until it was _daylight_ out? Hm? Why was it _so important _you went straight over _there_ the instant I fell asleep?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, sighing.

He stepped forward to her slowly. "_That_ sounds like a _problem_, Angel. I thought that _we agreed _you were, ah, _done_ with _Bruce Wayne_. Y'see, _to me_, it sounds like maybe you aren't quite _convinced_. That, ah, maybe you _haven't_ made up your mind yet. And _that's_ a problem. A _big_ problem."

"No, my mind is made up. I told you. I just don't think he got the message right the first time and after your fight with Batman, well… I couldn't risk Bruce finding you too."

He bit his lip, nodding. "So you went out _unprotected_ in the middle of the _night_ to do this? You sure the, uh, only side effect you suffered was _memory loss_? Because, ah, it would seem that _maybe_ you lost some of your common sense too. Not too _bright_, Angel."

"I wasn't unprotected. I took one of your guns with me. Look, I know I shouldn't have gone out like that, but it was something I had to do. I'm sorry."

He reached out and took the wash cloth out of her hand, letting out a frustrated sigh as he did so. "_Sit down_."

Angeline listened and sat down on the toilet seat beside her. She looked up at him trying to read him. He face, free of the harsh make-up, was calm and human. Her eyes fell on his scars, the cuts, and the bruises across his face. He was tough, but he was still human, still every bit as vulnerable as she was. As long as they were together this was how they were going to be. _Vulnerable._

He ran the wash cloth under the water before he placed it against her cheek as gently as he could, while still applying pressure. He noticed her wince a little. "_Pain_ is only what you _make it_. You either choose to let it _hurt_ you, or you, ah, you choose to _overcome it_."

She balled her fists, taking in a sharp breath before she looked back up at him. His dark eyes were locked on her, studying her. "Yeah, well, not everyone has a high tolerance to pain like you."

He pulled his lips into a half grin. "No, no, sweetness. I don't _tolerate_ pain. I _accept_ it. To me, it's just another part of _life_ that's a _necessity_. Like _breathing_. It's just there to remind me that _I'm alive_. What I chose to do was _laugh_ at it and _embrace_ it. If I didn't… Well, I think maybe I would have, uh, died a _long_ time ago."

Angeline remained silent, her eyes still on him. She thought about all the pain he had encountered over the years and felt herself shudder. Most people would have let that cripple them, but he didn't. He laughed in the face of pain and accepted it. He let his pain make him the person he was today. Every single mark on his body was a reminder of who he was.

"And you wanna know the _best_ part about pain, Angel?" he lifted the cloth from her cheek and ran it under the water again before putting it back. "_Revenge_."

As he continued to hold the cloth against her cheek, she thought about that. She thought about how good it would feel to watch Schiff die. It was so easy for her to picture herself doing it and she knew she would feel no remorse. She would be happy to be rid of that creep after what he did. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as she was lost in thought. _Maybe Jack was rubbing off on her more than she knew._

"You had a _gun_, Angel. Why didn't you _kill_ him? Too afraid of pulling the _trigger_?"

Snapping out of her own gruesome thoughts, Angeline sighed. "No. It was foggy out and he got the gun out of my hands."

"_That_," his tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth. "Is why you _always_ carry more than one weapon. You gotta be _prepared_."

She let out a small laugh. "Noted. Next time I'll take a whole arsenal with me."

He took the cloth from her cheek and turned away. He grabbed the bottle of peroxide that she had used earlier on him and poured some out onto the cloth. He placed it on her wound and as she gasped from the pain, he bit down on the scars inside his cheeks. "_No_, Angel. You won't need to. There, ah, there won't _be_ a next time. You aren't going _anywhere _without _me_. Got it?"

After tonight, Angeline wasn't sure she even wanted to go anywhere alone again. "Got it," she paused as he pulled the cloth off of her cheek and dug into the kit for some gauze. "What are you going to do about Schiff?"

He grinned as he taped the gauze to her cheek. "_Don't_ worry about _that_."

She shook her head. "This involves me too. He did this to me and he's after you. I want to know what you're going to do about him."

Still smiling, he stroked her un-wounded cheek. "_Simple_. I'm going to find him and I'm going to fucking _kill_ him. He died the _moment_ he put his _greasy little hands_ on you, sweetness."

"Good," she replied, standing up. She wrapped her arms around his bare torso.

"_Good_, huh? Starting to see things _my_ way now, Angel?"

She trailed kisses along his chest, murmuring into him. "Mmmhmm."

He pulled away from her enough to bend his face to hers and place his lips on hers. He let out a groan when his lips briefly parted from hers. "_That's_ my Angel."

* * *

Bruce turned away from the windows when he heard footsteps enter the room. "What's on your mind, Alfred?"

Alfred walked closer to where Bruce was standing, his eyes carefully studying him. "I heard her come in, Master Wayne. I wasn't eavesdropping, really. I just couldn't help over hearing what happened."

Bruce attempted to crack a small smile for him. "I know. It was a little loud, but I don't think it'll be happening again."

"So that's it, then? You're letting her go?"

Bruce sighed. "What choice do I have, Alfred? She's made her choice. She chose him and I can't spend every night worrying about her and trying to protect her. What happens to Angeline now is her own fault."

"It's true that she's made her own choice, but I don't believe for one second that you're letting her go. I know you still care for her."

Bruce turned back to the windows. "I do. I always will, but that doesn't matter. She's chosen to be what I can't protect. Angeline is The Joker's accomplice and I can't let my feelings for her get in the way of protecting the city from him."

"So you're letting Batman call the shots for you now then?"

Bruce turned back towards Alfred. "I have to. I can't let him hurt anybody else. This city isn't safe with him out there. Even if that means crushing her and going against her. I have to do what's best for Gotham and tomorrow night I will have The Joker."

* * *

Thomas Schiff entered his dark apartment and flopped down onto the mattress on the floor. He reached over to turn the small lamp on next to him and grinned, laughter bubbling up through his lips. He held the knife that he had used to slice into the woman's skin up in front of him. He twirled it in his fingers, laughing and smiling more as he marveled at the crimson stained silver. He brought the knife to his lips and let his tongue trail along the blade, tasting the dried blood.

"So sweet. Yes. So very sweet."

He thought about the look on The Joker's face when he saw what he had done to his little whore. Oh he'd be so angry at him. So angry that he dared to touch her. But he had learned from the best. Oh yes. The Joker had taught him exactly how to start chaos.

"Enjoy her now, boss. Because she won't be there for long. Oh no. I think I'll take her for a while."

He erupted into laughter, the knife still gripped in his sweaty hand and the sweet taste of her blood remained on his tongue.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **

Yeesh, guys! Sorry for the long wait on this one. I got distracted with things going on in my personal life and this kind of fell to the side for a bit.

Thank you, as always, to all of you wonderful readers! Your story alerts, faves, reviews and PMs make my day(s)! You guys are the best and I really appreciate all your support. Hope you're all still reading and enjoying. And of course welcome to any new readers! I appreciate all of you who take the time to read this story and any of my stories. Means a lot to me!

Hope that you enjoy this chapter! : )

I will be doing some traveling at the end of the month (April 2011) and so I am not sure how much updating will be done when I'm gone and before I am gone. However, I do hope to roll out a at least another update before I leave! If I don't, I apologize, but I will have one ASAP!

Yours Truly,

foxotr


	16. Bad Timing

The next day Angeline woke and decided to take a quick relaxing shower. The water stung her cheek, and she bit her lip trying to remember what Jack had told her. _Pain is what you make it. _She tried to imagine it as nothing, just another part of life like he had said. It wasn't easy to do, but it was almost comforting. Maybe he was right. This cut, and the pain she felt from it were only reminders that she was alive. That she was human.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked to the mirror and frowned a little at the sight of the wound. She started to open the bottle of peroxide when she heard the bathroom door creak open. She glanced up into the mirror to see Jack still in his purple pinstriped pants and no shirt walking towards her. She felt his arms wrap around her and his warm face moved gently next to her wounded cheek. He turned, his lips grazing her ear.

"That's going to leave a _scar_, sweetness."

Angeline smiled, turning towards him, and brushed her lips against his gently. "I know. What's a few more scars, though?"

He grinned. "_True_, but, ah, _I'm not happy_ about this one. That _sniveling little shit _is going to _pay_ for doing this to you."

She kissed him again and took the cap off the peroxide, reaching for the wash cloth. "I know he will."

His hand went over hers, stopping her from taking the wash cloth. He grabbed it instead, turning his face towards her again and raising an eyebrow. "Let me."

Angeline let him take the cloth and watched as he poured some of the peroxide onto it. Her eyes fell on his face seeing how his own wounds had healed. He still had a few bruises and the scrapes and cuts he had were scabbing up and didn't look too bad. She knew that they didn't hurt him, but she couldn't shake the anger she still felt when she saw them. It hurt her to know that Bruce had done that to him and to know that she was the reason he'd done it. She felt responsible.

When he placed the peroxide soaked cloth against her cheek she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. _Accept the pain. Oh, but, shit it hurts!_ A small pained moan escaped her lips despite her best efforts. She heard him let out a small little laugh and she opened her eyes to glance up at him.

"What's so funny?"

He took the cloth away and turned, grinning, to get more gauze to tape to her cheek. "_You_. You're, uh, you're _still_ such a _woman_."

She smiled at him and reached out to trail her fingers slowly down his chest and stopping at his pants. She curled her finger into his pants where the button was and tugged on him, bringing him closer to her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? Is that a problem?"

He licked his lips. "_Not at all_."

Angeline brought her other hand to his pants and undid the button. Her hands went to his hips, her thumbs looping around the waistband of his boxers. "Good."

Before he could reply she pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees. Her hand wrapped around his length, running along it as she brought her lips to his. She felt his tongue press into her mouth as he pulled the towel off of her. He wrapped one arm around her and lifted her to sit on the cool sink counter. She let out a moan as his rough, warm fingers began to explore her and his teeth grazed her bottom lip.

He pulled away from her when he heard her moan. His fingers still pressing inside of her, he licked his lips and locked eyes with her as he used his hand to spread her legs further apart. He pulled out of her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He felt her legs wrap tightly around him and her lips at his neck, kissing and biting. He groaned in pleasure as he positioned himself and pushed inside of her.

They moved fast and hard together. Their lips pressed together, moving fast. He held tightly to her and she clung to him, her nails grazing over the bare skin of his back. It wasn't long before they both reached their release together. He panted into her neck, grinning as he heard the moan escape her lips. He loved having that effect on her. He loved knowing she was his and he could bring her over the edge so well.

He moved his lips to her ear, biting the lobe lightly. "As I was, ah, _saying_… It's not a _problem_ at all that you're _such_ a _woman_. It's one of the, ah, _many_ things I _like_ about you."

Angeline smiled, running her hands through his tangled mess of green-tinged curls. "Yeah? Glad to hear it. You're not so bad yourself, you know."

He laughed, pulling out of her and away from her. His eyes locked on hers. "Yeah? Am I _better_ than _Bruce_ then?"

She smirked at him, getting down off the sink counter. She trailed her fingers along him and placed a kiss on the warm skin of his chest. "I already told you. There is no competition between you, Jack."

* * *

They had spent the day together, just lying in bed with each other and talking. It felt nice and almost normal. But, they were far from normal and as the sun set and the night came upon them, he retreated into the bathroom. He had told her that he had an important meeting to attend to tonight and since he wasn't leaving her alone, she was to come with him so he could keep an eye on her.

She sat on one of the old carousel horses waiting for him to finish putting his make-up on. She smiled, her hands running along the surprisingly smooth paint of the old horse. Sitting here on the horse, in this place with Jack in the other room she felt happy. All of her worries and troubles were nothing. There was no pain. There was only her and Jack. She hadn't felt this carefree and happy for a long time.

Angeline jumped when she felt a gloved hand touch her cheek. She turned to see Jack, no, _Joker_ staring at her, a half grin on his face. It was crazy how much difference a little bit of grease paint could do. She could see why some people were afraid of him. The make-up was harsh and jarring. His large bubbled scars were accentuated in bright red paint which forced people to have to see them. There was no looking away from them when they were painted like that. Even his eyes seemed so much deadlier behind the dark black paint.

Still, the make-up had never really bothered her. It was just part of who he was and Jack was always going to be The Joker. There was no erasing The Joker and she was glad for that. This was the man she fell in love with. Insane or not she loved him for who he was. The way she felt about him was almost beyond explanation and the pull he had on her was enough to give any of the doctors at Arkham a run for their money, she was sure.

"Did I, uh, _scare_ you, Angel?"

She shook her head as she got off the horse. "You? No."

His red-painted lips pulled into a smile, his tongue snaking out briefly, as he reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. He held it out for her. "_Listen_, we, ah, we have to get going, but I want you to _take this_. I know I'll be there with you, but, uh, well, I'd _feel better _if you had it."

Angeline took the gun and slipped it into the inside pocket of the old tattered black suit jacket he had given her to wear. When she glanced back up at him the smile was gone from his face and he looked deadly serious.

"And Angel? If someone tries to _attack_ you or _hurt_ you and _I_ don't kill them first… You, ah, you _shoot_ them. I don't care _who_ they are. Don't even _hesitate_. Because out _there_? It's _all_ about _survival_. _Nobody's_ life is more _important_ than _yours_. Everyone else is fucking _meaningless_. Killing, it isn't, ah, it isn't just a _choice_. Sometimes it's a _necessity_. You _understand_?"

She nodded, placing her hand on his arm. "I know, Jack. I'll be fine."

He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a quick kiss. His eyes locked with hers as his thumb absently stroked against her skin. "I'm _counting_ on that. Come on, Angel. We have to _go_."

He grabbed her by the hand and they were heading out into the cool Gotham night air together. She had to walk fast to keep up with him as he walked briskly down towards the pier. She could make up some shadowed figures ahead down closer to the water. The closer they got, the more people she could see and even with Jack next to her she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Something didn't feel right.

He looked all around him as they walked to the pier. He made sure to check around all the buildings and into the shadows. He had always stuck to the shadows himself so it was pretty easy for him to sense if someone was around. He never had too much trouble smelling a rat. Still, he was in a hurry. He wanted to get this meeting over with fast and get her back to the warehouse. He came to a stop at the opening of the pier and turned to her.

"_Stay here_. Remember, shoot _anyone_ that _touches_ you who _isn't _me. Got it?"

Angeline nodded and watched as he stepped forward and the group of figures came towards him. It had been a while since she saw him in command like this.

"Listen up, _boys_. Going to make this _quick_ and, uh, _simple_. We've got ourselves a _rogue rat_. Name's Thomas _Schiff_. I need _all of you _to start tracking him down. I know _most_ of you remember him. Seems he _thinks_ he can get to me. Well, he thought _wrong_, boys. I want him _found_ and I want him _alive_. The _pleasure_ of _killing_ him will be left to _me_…" he paused, walking swiftly among his men who stood alert around him. "And just in case any of you needs _reminding_, if you _turn on me _your fate will be the _same_ as _his_. If you're not _with_ me you're either _dead _or you're…"

She watched as one of the men started to back up towards the pier, terror on his face. "Batman."

Before he could respond, Joker whipped around in time to see the black shape of Batman flying at him. His eyes fell on Angeline before Batman collided with him, sending him flying down to the gravel paved ground. _Fuck._

Angeline pulled the gun out of her coat, starting to move towards them. She knew if she fired a bullet at Bruce it wouldn't penetrate his armor. She was just hoping it would be enough to get him off of Jack who he had pinned to the ground. _I told you to stay away, Bruce. I told you to stay away._

She had the gun aimed and was ready to fire when she heard laughter behind her. She could feel her skin crawl. _No. Not now. _She whirled around to find Schiff, that same eerie grin plastered on his face. As he started making a lunge for her, she fired the gun at him. In an instant he was on her, knocking her to the ground hard. She struggled with all her might to get him off her and fire the gun again, but he was too fast. The last thing she saw before he knocked her over the head with the gun was his awful eyes on her.

* * *

Joker growled under Batman who had him pinned down. "Nice of you to, ah_, drop in_, but now is _really not the fucking time_, Bats."

Batman glared down at him. "No. It ends here. It ends tonight. I'm taking you in."

Joker rolled his eyes, growling more in frustration. He needed to get him off of him so he could look for her. He was getting ready to say something when he heard the gun shot echo into the night around him. _Angel. Shit._

It was enough to distract Batman, who turned to see where the gun fire came from. Joker was able to kick him off of him. He scrambled quickly to his feet and looked over to where he had left Angeline. He couldn't see anything. _No. No, no, no. Damnit._ He started to run towards where he left her. If Schiff had her, he couldn't have gotten that far. He could still catch him.

Before he could get far enough, Batman knocked him to the ground again, pinning him under his weight and armor. "You're not going anywhere."

The Joker glared up at him, anger surging through him. He had never really had any intentions of killing The Bat, but right now if he had the opportunity he would do it gladly. "You, ah, you _really are an asshole_, aren't you? Did you not _hear_ that gun? Hm?"

"I heard it. What have you done?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Not me_. If you don't _let me go_, something _very bad _could happen. He could _kill her_ if _I_ don't get to him first."

Batman's eyes narrowed on him. _Oh god, Angeline. _"What are you talking about. Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Look, uh, you want to hold me _responsible_ for everything? _Fine_. Go ahead. Do what makes you _feel good_. Throw me in _jail_, but _not right now_. Right now she's out there somewhere and _I have to find her_. You throw me in jail now and you can live with being _responsible for her death all over again_."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

Thank you again to all of you lovely, and amazing readers who continue to read and support this story - and who leave reviews, add this story to alerts, and who add this story to their favorites. I appreciate every single one of you. Though I am seriously enjoying writing this story and have fun doing it, I still do put a lot of hard work, heart, and soul into this story (as with all my other stories) so it is great to know that some of you out there are reading and enjoying. You guys are the best. Seriously.

So, yeah, I know I was iffy on when there would be another update, but this chapter just came to me and I got it down fast. : ) So, I am hoping this is not the last chapter I get out before I leave for a few weeks. I just can't make any guarantees, but I will try!

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was quite satisfied with it and can't wait to see what you all think of it. And don't worry, guys, I hate Schiff too. : )

Happy reading and thanks again! Take care, everyone!

Much Love,

foxotr


	17. Trail of Blood

Angeline opened her eyes to darkness. When she tried to move she discovered her arms were bound. There was an incredible ache in her neck and head. Her mind was racing trying to remember exactly what had happened to get her here. _Oh no. _The bullet she fired hadn't been enough to stop him and Bruce had Jack pinned down to the ground. He hadn't been able to get to her before Schiff knocked her out.

The room was not only pitch black with no windows, but it was eerily quiet as well. She had to find out what was going on. He obviously hadn't killed her so he wanted her alive for now, but he was up to something.

It gave her an odd sense of deja vu to wake up being tied up like this. The last time she hadn't really been scared, but this time she had to admit she felt a little uneasy. She almost laughed at herself for thinking that. Most normal people would have been afraid if they had been in her place when Jack... Joker had first taken her from the vault on that fateful day. He was dangerous. He still was and she knew that. There was no changing him.

Bruce also entered her mind. Strange the things you think about in the dark. She knew she probably wouldn't be in this situation if she had just stayed with him. That was one of the perks of being Bruce Wayne's fiancée. You would never have to worry about being safe. You'd never really want for anything. Unless you were her. All she had wanted was to regain her memory and feel whole again. Now here she was. Her choices - to seek out The Joker to get the answers she wanted, to leave Bruce and be with Jack; it all lead her to where she was now. Was it worth it?

Thoughts of her and Jack together floated through her mind. The way she felt when she was with him made her feel more alive than she'd ever felt in her life. He brought something out in her that nobody else could ever even crack the surface to. In that, she had her answer. Even if she wound up dead it would all have been worth it, but she wasn't about to give up. She was determined to stay alive. She wasn't giving up without a fight.

Angeline's first instinct was to make noise. Schiff had to be here somewhere. Maybe if she was lucky she could muster up enough power in her voice to get more than just his attention. Maybe somebody else would hear her.

"Hello?" her voice was cracked and dry, but it did it's job in at least breaking the silence. "Can anybody hear me? Hello? Anybody?"

The door to the small, cramped room she was in creaked open, light spilling in. Schiff's pale face peered in at her. "Quiet now. Not polite to wake the neighbors."

Angeline glared at him. She had never really hated anybody so much in her life. As the door opened up wider and more light poured in, she looked around herself and realized he had her in a closet. _What kind of demented asshole locked a woman in the closet?_ "Fuck you. I'll make as much noise as I want. Afraid someone will hear me?"

Schiff frowned at her, his hand gripping onto his upper arm. "That's not a very nice way to talk to a gracious host, now is it? No. Not very nice at all. Wonder how you ever managed to live if you talked to him like that. Did you? Did you talk to The Joker like that?"

She wanted more than anything to spit in his face, kick him, and walk out of there. Hell, she was angry enough she could kill; wanted to kill him. However, with her mouth as dry as it was, she couldn't even manage to spit in his face. "What do you want with me?"

His quivering lips pulled into a smile. "For right now you're just a pawn to me. Think of yourself as bait to get him here. Then I'll dispose of you. Like garbage. Like he should have done with you long ago."

Her hatred for him only grew stronger and she pulled at her restraints, wanting desperately to lash out at him. "Not if he kills you first. What makes you think you'll win? What makes you think you're more powerful than The Joker? You're nothing compared to him. You're just a spineless fucking weasel."

Still smiling, he stepped forward and slowly straddled her in the chair, placing one hand over her mouth. "Look where you are. I got you didn't I? And you know what that means? I got him too. Yes I did. I got him right where I want him. And you know something else? I don't think you're in much of a position to be calling me any fucking names. No, you're not."

Angeline squirmed under him as he bent his cool, sweaty face to her neck, and inhaled deeply. She could feel his wet lips against the skin of her neck as her murmured to her. "Mmm. You smell just like him. Like he's marked you as his territory. He's like a dog, you know. Yes he is. When he discovers someone took his favorite toy he'll come looking for it. Won't he?"

As her breathing picked up under his hand, he got off of her and stood outside of the door again. He let out a small groan and placed his hand back on his arm. She was looking right at him, an odd sort of smile spreading across her lips. He looked back at her nervously. She made him feel uneasy.

"So, I _did_ hit you, then."

He removed his hand from his arm, revealing to her his blood soaked shirtsleeve. He looked down at his arm and turned his gaze back to her. She had only managed to fire one measly little bullet into his arm. That wasn't enough to stop him. Hadn't been enough to stop him from carrying out The Joker's orders when he'd gotten shot in the leg at Commissioner Loeb's funeral either. "Nothing too bad. Just haven't been able to take care of it to take care of you first, didn't I?"

She was still smiling at him. Proud that she had at least managed to hit him when she fired the gun. Maybe her time with Jack had also made her much more capable of defending herself because if there was one thing he knew it was how to defend yourself and stay alive. "Looks pretty bad to me. That's a lot of blood. Maybe it'll get infected. Or maybe I hit an artery and you'll bleed to death. Either way, you can't exactly go to the hospital can you?"

He stared at her, his lips twitching in anger. He reached above her to the closet shelf to pull a roll of duct tape out. He stretched the tape, delighting in the loud ripping noise that it made, and placed it over her mouth. He took out a knife from his pocket - another thing he had learned from his boss, always carry a knife. He placed the knife against the tape and cut the end of it. "I think I'm done listening to you talk. Oh, but one more thing."

He reached out on top of the shelf above her again and pulled out a Polaroid camera. "Smile for the camera! Wouldn't want him thinking I'm not being kind to his little bitch, now would we?"

The flash went off in her eyes, almost blinding her. She could still see the bright colored spots even after he slammed the door shut in front of her. She hung her head in the darkness, hearing nothing but his footsteps and her shallow breathing through her nose. Jack had to find her. He had to find her and he had to hurry. She knew Schiff would not hesitate to kill her and it worried her even more that she didn't know what he had planned to do to Jack. She hated to think that he was walking into a trap to save her.

* * *

Batman loosened his grip on The Joker and slowly stood. _What had he done? What happened to Angeline?_ He watched as The Joker picked himself up as well and didn't even bother to brush himself off as he walked briskly to the end of the pier. He crouched down to the ground and pressed his gloved finger against the gravel, then held it up to himself. He whipped his head around, strands of his curly green-tinged hair sticking to his painted face. His dark eyes were narrowed at him.

"You, uh, you better _hope_ this is _his blood_ and _not hers_."

He walked over to The Joker and looked down at the ground. A small area of blood stained the gravel. He felt his stomach tighten into a knot. _Oh no. Angeline. What had he done? _"Who? Who has her, Joker?"

The Joker stood, cracking his neck while his eyes stayed fixed on Batman. "What's it matter to _you_? Huh?"

Batman was practically growling at the clown. "Answer me, Joker! Who has her?"

The Joker's eyes shifted back down to the ground at the blood. _Ah, Schiff. Not quite as smart as him was he? Never leave a trail behind that can be followed. Anyone with a brain knew that and it. _"One of my, ah, _former_ associates. Seems he's a bit, ah, _pissed_ at me for some reason. Couldn't take me on _by himself_. So being the sniveling little _rat_ that he is, well… he went after _her_."

He was starting to walk in the direction of the trail of blood when Batman's gravelly voice echoed behind. "Who is it? Who has her?"

He stopped, and turned to face him. _Was he an owl or a bat?_ "You're, ah, you're like a _broken record _aren't you? Don't you _get it_? Hm? The longer we stand around here like _this_ the more chance he has of _hurting_ her."

"Tell me who has her and I will find him. He won't have a chance to hurt her."

The Joker laughed now, licking his lips. "You _amaze_ me. You _really_ do. Always _so intent _on, ah, playing the _hero_ part aren't you? What are you trying to _do_, exactly? Hm? Trying to make up for what happened _last time_? Because, ah, let me _remind_ you that the last time you tried to _save_ her, she wound up almost _dying_."

Batman could feel the anger coursing through his body. He didn't need reminded of that night. He didn't need to remember what had happened. It had been an accident. He hadn't expected her to jump like that when he fired his scallop blades. But he had saved her. He saved her and she was alive because of him. He had sworn to protect her from harm and from The Joker, but she had run right back to him and now her life was in danger.

"Tell me who has her, Joker. Now."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You just _don't _get it, do you? This _isn't _about _you_. He doesn't want _you_. He wants _me_. I'm the only one who can _save_ her."

"You're not going alone."

He let out a laugh, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "That so? Got _news_ for you, Bats. I think I can handle this _myself_. I work _alone_. And, ah, I especially don't work with _you_."

"You either work with me or I take you to jail."

His eyes narrowed on Batman. "You wouldn't _dare_."

Batman stepped closer to him. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe."

_What? _The Joker tilted his head slightly to the side, worrying at his scars, as he looked at the man in front of him. Really looked at him. Something wasn't sitting right with him. Something felt off. "_So. Am. I_. So, tell me, _Batman_, why do you _care_ so much about her, hm? Why do you care whether _my_ Angeline _lives or dies_? What is she to _you_, exactly?"

He didn't answer. To Batman she was just another citizen of Gotham that was in danger and needed help. To Bruce Wayne, though, she was something so much more. He needed to make sure she was ok. She had told him to stay away, but he couldn't stay away now. He had to make sure she was safe.

Before Joker could respond again, he heard a loud bang of thunder and felt a few drops of water hit his face. He looked up into the sky, rain pelting him in the face faster now. _Shit._ His eyes went back to the trail of blood on the ground and he started to run for it. He had to follow as much as he could before the rain washed it all away and made it a little bit more difficult to find her. He didn't get very far before it started to pour. _Just fucking great._ He'd reached a dead end.

He turned around, rain drenching him, to find Batman still following him. He grinned walking towards him and raised his voice to be heard over the rain. "Tell ya what, _Bats_. Looks like our _trail's_ been _washed up_. I'll tell you who has her on _one condition_. You tell me just _who the hell you really are_."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **

Thanks again to all of you who have read, reviewed, subscribed to alerts, and added this story to favorites. I really do appreciate it and I love hearing from you and love knowing you're enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. : ) I hope that this chapter is no different for you.

I do apologize for it being such a short chapter (and for leaving it on such a cliffhanger-ish note! haha), but hope that the next one will be longer for you. I really wanted to get at least another chapter done before I left for a few weeks to go home and spend some much needed time with my family. At which point I am not sure when/if I will be able to update until at least mid-May. I apologize ahead of time for lack of updates, but hope you understand and hope that when I do get a chapter posted that you're all still reading and enjoying. : )

Last, but not least, as promised - this chapter is dedicated to **hollisterchick **- Happy (4 days early) birthday! : )

Much Love,

foxotr


	18. Masks and Grease Paint

Batman stared back at The Joker. _"I'll tell you who has her on one condition. You tell me just who the hell you really are." _When did it ever stop? Would he ever stop trying to break him and get to the bottom of everything? What troubled him the most was thinking about what he would actually do if he knew.

"I _can't_ do that."

Joker laughed, smugly. "Of _course_ not. Why _would_ you? Hm? I mean _look_ at _everyone you let die _the last time I told you to take off that _mask_. Although, y'know, I had a _suspicion_ that this time you might. I thought that, uh, that _maybe_ she meant more to you than… _what was her name_?"

"Rachel. Her name was Rachel and you killed her."

"Oh _come on _now, Bats. Let's, uh, let's be _serious_ here for a moment. See, I _believe_ that I, ah, I gave you the _chance_ to _save her_. In fact, uh, I think I gave you _several_ chances. You _could have saved her _- saved the _others_. Just like you can help save _Angeline_ right now, but, uh, you _won't_, will you? No, you'd rather stay behind that _mask of yours_, wouldn't you? You'd rather keep that mask _on_ than risk _taking it off_. _Why_? Are you _afraid_ to be who's _behind_ it? Are you afraid to be anybody that, ah, that isn't _Batman_?"

Bruce started to make a move to hit the man, but stopped himself. That was what he wanted. He wanted to get him angry, to make him lose his cool. Not this time. He was tired of play The Joker's games. Tired of him hitting him where it counts in every direction.

"You took everything from me. Everything. Why should I be willing to help you? Why should I bend to what you want?"

Joker smiled briefly before his face became darkly serious. "And _you_ took everything from _me_, Bats. _Payback's_ a _bitch_, _revenge_ is a dish best served _cold_ and of that _bullshit_. _You don't have to help_. You can _walk away _right now and _let me find her myself_. _I don't need you_. You were the one who _insisted_ you _tag along_. All I did was, ah, _set a little condition_. It's up to _you_ what you want to _do_."

Bruce shook his head. "No. I didn't kill her. You don't get to blame me for that. I didn't kill Angeline. She's alive. Rachel isn't. So you're the one who has it all, aren't you? You won. And we both know there's no walking away from this. There's too much at stake."

Joker pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing on Batman's. "Not _exactly_. She's _gone_ isn't she? And _why is that_? Because _you got in the way again_. I, uh, I _don't know _how much _time_ she has. She could have days, hours, or _minutes_. I'm _not_ going to lose her again, no, I'm not going to _believe_ for months that she's dead again. I _will_ save her with or without _you_."

Bruce felt his stomach sink. Angeline could be dead. He'd lose everything again. He'd been so foolish to be so cruel to her when she made her decision to leave him and now she may be gone forever. It felt like every time he turned around he was making bad decision after bad decision even though all he wanted to do was make Gotham a better place; and make the lives of the few people he loved who will still here safe, and happy. When he chose to lie to her about The Joker, to keep her from him when he knew there was something between them, he had made a choice that wasn't his to make. He had made a choice that was best for him instead of considering what was best for her. He knew now that he hadn't been protecting her, he had only been controlling her. He was no better than the clown that stood in front of him. The clown she chose to love.

The Joker continued to stare at him as he was lost in his own thought. He needed to make a choice here. Should he walk away and let The Joker find her himself - taking the risk that he wouldn't find her, or that he would and either she would already be dead or he wouldn't be able to save her alone? Should he take off the mask, revealing himself to The Joker - risking God knows what? Could she be saved? Could she be found? Was The Joker lying? Would he ever see that beautiful face that he had fallen so in love with ever again?

Feeling a lump rising in his throat, Bruce recalled one of the last things Angeline had said to him. The words came to him as he locked eyes with The Joker. _"You know you're not so different from him, Bruce. You're far from normal. You think you're justified in what you do, in being Batman, because you're trying to do good for Gotham. But you've done some bad things too. The truth is that you both hide behind some kind of mask. You become whatever you need to be to do whatever you need to do. I'm not defending his crimes or anything that he's done. What I'm doing is accepting that in this world, in this city, there is no such thing as normal. There is no clear line between good and bad. In this world I've come to realize you just have to accept things and hold onto what makes you happy before you lose yourself."_

Suddenly Joker was in front of him, his dark eyes looking deep into the eyes behind the dark cowl that Bruce wore. A brief half grin spread across his red painted lips, a light seemingly going off in his eyes. He nodded, licking his lips. "You want her _found_, don't you? You, ah, you want her _alive_?"

Now what was he up to? What sort of game was he going to play now? "Of course."

"You _care_ about her. You _can't hide that_ behind your little _mask_, y'know. I can, ah, I can _see_ it now and I could see it with Rachel. Y'see, the _eyes _and the, ah, _physical actions_ a person makes _really_ gives away _a lot _about who a person _really is_. Whether they're wearing a _mask_, or, ah, _grease paint, _or even just regular old_ girlie make-up_. You just have to know how to read between the lines."

Bruce felt almost uneasy standing there with The Joker looking at him like that. Still, he couldn't deny that he was right. He thought back to the night that Angeline had first been hurt, when she lay dying in The Joker's arms. Bruce's first instinct had been to rush over there and grab her from him, but he didn't. He had stood frozen, watching the way The Joker's purple clad arms wrapped around her body, holding her close to him. His eyes, even behind the harsh black circles that had been smudged on showed sadness, and desperation. He had seen that day that behind all of that make-up there was a man capable of having some sort of feelings. Still, he couldn't let himself believe that. But here, again, he could see in the man's eyes just how much he wanted Angeline back, just how much she meant to him. "_You know you're not so different from him, Bruce." _

"Where is she, Joker? I just want to _help her_."

He nodded. "I _know_. I _know_ you do."

"Then tell me who has her. Let me help you find her. This doesn't have to be a game. Don't make me take the mask off. Let's just find her before it's too late and she gets hurt. I don't want her getting hurt."

Joker leaned closer to him, his green-tinged mess of wet curls sticking to his painted face. "Oh, believe me, it's _not_ a game. _Not anymore_. You don't _have_ to take the _mask off _to _show_ me _who you are_ because _I already know_. I think I know _exactly_ who you are now."

Bruce's jaw clenched together, his heartbeat thumping in his ears. "You don't know anything. You don't know who I am. You can't."

"Oh _shh, shh, shush_. Don't _worry_ so much. It's ok. I _already know who you are_, Bats. I've _solved_ your little _puzzle_. So, uh, you can _keep the mask on_. I know you're more _comfortable_ in it anyways and it, ah, it could _work to our advantage _right now. See, one of my _former associates_ has her. Thomas Schiff. I believe you two have _met_ before."

This seemed far too easy. Bruce was confused and felt more than uneasy. It was almost like the feeling you have when you're aware that you're having a nightmare, but no amount of trying can wake you up; you're trapped in your nightmare. "What does he want with her?"

"He, uh, he found my _weakness_. Just like _I_ found _yours_. _Everybody's got one_. He's using _her_ to get to _me_. If we're _lucky_ and find her _quick_ I can assure you that he's _probably_ just using her as _bait_ at this point. If we _don't_ find her soon? Well, ah, let's just say he was my right hand man for a while and _learned_ how to use a _knife_ pretty good."

"Do you know where he may have taken her?"

The Joker wiped the hair from his face and sighed. "I have a pretty good _guess_. Probably back to his _rat's nest _of a _home_. Which is the _problem_. Not quite sure _where_ that is. My, ah, _sources_ tell me he may be living in _three_ possible buildings in The Narrows. He could live on _any floor _in _any one _of them. It'll be like finding the _tiny bumbling asshole_ in the haystack. Not exactly my _favorite game_. I don't have the _patience_ for it."

"Then we should go now."

"For once, I agree with you," he started walking, with Batman trailing behind him. They were about to round a corner when he decided to turn and face him again. Batman's facial expression barely changed. Always with the menacing scowl. _Let's put a smile on that face! It's a funny world we live in. See the funny side, Bats. See what I see. See a Gotham where a man dresses up like a bat and chases after a clown. Go ahead. Laugh. Because it gets funnier. Oh does it ever get funnier._

A grin started to spread across The Joker's mangled lips. His dark eyes locked onto Bruce's as the grin was wiped away with a swipe of his tongue. "Oh and _Bruce_? _This doesn't change a fucking thing_. _She's mine_. Take her away from me again and _I will kill you _before you even know what's coming for you. But, ah, _really_? You've got _all of Gotham _at your _fingertips_ and you prefer to go out at night dressed as a bat? And you call _me_ insane?"

Bruce felt sick. The most dangerous man in Gotham had now guessed his identity. Everything he had ever worked for by creating and being Batman was now at risk to be destroyed along with the rest of his life. The Joker would know exactly where to hit him and Bruce Wayne was no longer a safe identity. The Joker now held the detonator to Bruce's life and to the fate of Gotham.

"You can't prove anything."

The Joker laughed. "I don't _have_ to. Nobody to prove it to except _you_ and _me_ right now, is there? Don't worry, _Brucey_. Your, ah, your _secret's_ safe with me… _for now_."

* * *

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR - **

Sorry that I have been MIA for a while, but am on a bit of an extended vacation with my family and have been spending a lot of much needed time with them and dealing with things that needed to be dealt with. However, I had the time, motivation, and inspiration for this chapter today and wrote it. Sorry it took so long to get this out and that it isn't very long. I hope that you do enjoy it and I hope to have another one out as soon as I can, but can't make any guarantees. I will be gone till the end of June.

As always thank you to all who have stuck with me and this story. Thank you to all who have been reading from the beginning or those who have just picked it up. Thank you for all the reviews, PMs, favorites, and subscribes. You're the best and it means the world to me. I work very hard on this story and put a lot of heart and soul into it so it means a lot to see it being read and even more to see that there are people out there enjoying it. : )

Happy reading!

This chapter is dedicated to - Feels-Like-Paradise, and SoPhiEBuFfY4EvEr as both of you and your awesome stories help to keep my butt in gear to write my own. Love you guys!

Much Love,

foxotr


	19. Better Off Dead

Angeline wasn't sure how much time had passed since Schiff had last opened the door to the small closet and talked to her. Her mind wasn't really concentrating on much except how to get out of this hell hole unharmed; and more importantly how to keep Jack from walking into some kind of a demented trap. She wasn't completely sure what Schiff was planning, but she knew it wouldn't be good and she knew he didn't want her; he wanted Jack.

She sighed heavily, the duct tape still plastered over her mouth. It had been a while since she was sure she heard him walk out of the apartment and she hadn't remembered hearing the door announce his return either. She supposed she could have fallen asleep, but it seemed highly unlikely in her current predicament. Still, head injuries were unpredictable like that. Stranger things had happened in her life.

As she was getting ready to attempt to scream through the tape she heard the door slam. Her body stiffened as she listened for his footsteps to come towards her. Before she knew it, the door to the closet swung open and the light spilled in, illuminating the deranged, smiling face of her captor. His dark eyes fixed on her, a smile baring his teeth to her.

"You awake? Shame. Such a shame. Thought you'd have gotten bored and that maybe that knock you took to the head would have conked you out for a while again. Guess not, huh?"

Angeline glared at him. She wriggled against her restraints, wishing desperately she could be free to kill him herself and walk out of here. But, life was never that easy, was it? Everything came with a price.

Schiff reached his sweaty palm out to caress her face, pulling his lips into a pout. "Aw. Come on, sweetheart. Don't look at me like that. Think of it as I'm doing you a bit of a favor. Yeah. A favor. You didn't really want to wind up with him, did you? Life would have been better if you'd been a good girl…a smart girl, and stayed with Bruce Wayne. But you, couldn't do that could you? You knew he'd find you. You knew he'd kill you and Bruce if you stayed. Then what would you have? Not very much. No, not very much at all."

Her breath picked up, coming out in short, angry puffs through her nose as she continued to glare at Schiff. His hand felt almost slimy against her skin. She was powerless to keep him from straddling her and placing his other hand on her other cheek. His lips were twitching at the corners, a nervous deranged smile in the making.

"I was there, you know. I was there when it all went down. You remember that, don't you? I saw what he did to you. He wanted you dead. It was almost…beautiful to watch. But somehow… you survived. You really shouldn't have. No. You should have stayed dead. Everything would be different - better if you had stayed dead. But here you are. You're alive and what do you have to show for it? Nothing. You have nothing. No Bruce and… I'll make sure you have no more Joker."

Angeline could feel the anger and the bile rising inside of her. She swallowed and felt the scream rising in her throat. All the rage and power behind the scream were muffled through the tape and Schiff's lips twisted up into a smile, his eyes gleaming in delight at her.

"Angry? Don't be. I told you, I'm doing you a favor. You'll thank me when it's all over. You'll thank me for everything. You'll see. This way you don't have to suffer."

Schiff patted her and got off her lap. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back.'

He walked away from her and out into the main room of the apartment. A black duffel bag sat on the floor and he grabbed a syringe and a bottle out of it. He pulled the cap off of the syringe and started to fill it the clear liquid from the bottle. He was laughing to himself as the needle filled.

Tapping the needle a few times and pushing some of the fluid out, he walked back to the closet. She sat, her eyes narrowed on him. He brought the syringe out in front of him for her to see and laughed as her eyes grew wide and she started desperately trying to get out of her restraints.

"Don't fight. Won't do you any good. We've got about fifteen minutes to get the hell out of this building before it goes up in flames. He's coming for you. You know he is. And when he gets here, you can't be here. That would be too easy."

_Oh god. If Jack came here he'd be walking into a ticking time bomb of a trap. _Angeline continued to fight her restraints. She could feel the tears escape her eyes when the cold, sharp poke of the needle finally pricked the skin of her arm. She could feel herself shaking and her vision starting to become blurry as Schiff's sweaty palm caressed against her cheek again.

"You're just going to go asleep for a little while. I can't have you fighting me while we get out of here, now can I? No. I can't. Especially not after you had to go ahead and shoot me in the fucking arm. Which reminds me, would you like to know why I'm so angry at him?"

She nodded slowly in defeat. She could feel whatever drugs he had pumped into her starting to take their effect. It wouldn't be long before she completely lost consciousness.

"After you died, or rather, he thought you died, I was there. Just like I was there before. I did everything he asked me to do. Things were good. We had a pretty good thing going. Then you changed it, but I took care of that. I exposed you for the lying whore you were and he got even. I helped him wire that warehouse. One big explosion and you'd be no more.

So, after it was all over, he went back to work focusing on what really mattered. Not you. Commissioner Loeb had been successfully murdered and we were at his funeral. Oh, it was a beautiful plan. See, we were dressed as Officers who would fire their guns in salute for their fallen man. Then we were going to kill the mayor and I was going to get caught for him to name his next target. He said he'd come back for me. It was flawless.

When the shots fired he missed and people started to run in panic. The streets of Gotham were filled with this amazing chaos that he had created. Something hit me in the leg. Very painful. I looked around and he was gone. He couldn't risk getting caught. No. I had to get caught.

They stopped the bleeding in my leg and wrapped it up and I got cuffed to the bed in the ambulance. I got an amazing seat to the show, really. You should have seen it. Still, nobody noticed my name tag. That was the key. They had to read it to know who he was going to kill next. They had to notice me and they had to read it. That was all. Then he'd get me.

Harvey Dent found me. He found me and he noticed the target. Of course he'd notice, it was his little whore who was the next target. Oh he was angry. So angry that he drove off and the next thing I knew I was tied to a chair. Kind of like you. It was dark and he had a gun pointed at my head. And you know what I kept thinking? I kept thinking he'd come for me. I actually believed that The Joker wouldn't let me die like that. I made the mistake of believing that he actually valued me - that he cared about me. But, I was wrong.

He left me to die. He left me to get tortured with a gun to my head by Gotham's psychopath D.A. I'm sure you know what it's like to think someone was going to pull the trigger and kill you. Not very fun. And you know what it's like to find out that nobody cares about you too. Don't you?"

Angeline stared at him in horror, his eyelids getting heavier and her mind becoming groggier.

"So, I got away that night. Luck was on my side, I guess. I laid low for a while. Saw the end of Joker's plan. Saw him go to Arkham. You want to know something funny? I was going to forgive him. I really was. I was going to put this whole thing behind me. That is, until he broke out and he found you again.

How could he? I'd done everything for him. I'd been by his side. He didn't do a fucking thing to save me. He didn't give a shit. But you? Oh he came back for you. Why? What are you but another fucking stupid bitch? You're nothing and he still came back for you. I couldn't forgive him. Not for that.

So, I'm getting even. I'm showing him what a stupid choice he made coming back for you and not me. And then? Then I'm going to kill you. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all so that maybe things can go back to normal again. You ruined everything."

Angeline closed her eyes, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to see his face anymore. After everything she had been through she hated to believe that it would all end here. That this crazy little rat would be the one to kill her; the one to take down The Joker. No. He couldn't. He couldn't win.

The last thought that crossed her mind before she lost her battle to stay awake and the drugs took over was Jack. She thought of kissing him. Then she thought of Bruce and the look on his face when she had left his penthouse the last time. Then her mind thought of the one thing it didn't want to think of it; it thought of Jack walking in to this awful building to find her and the bomb going off. Maybe Schiff was right. Maybe she had ruined everything. Maybe she was supposed to die that night and being here; being alive ruined the lives of everyone she cared the most about.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **

Just a little note to thank everyone for continuing to read. Thank you to all who have continued to support me and this story and thank you to all the new readers. I appreciate everything down to every last review, PM, story alert, and favorite. It means so much to me and I am just thrilled that you're all enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. : )

Sorry for the lack of more updates, but I am still away from home and spending time with my family. But today it finally stopped raining and the weather was beautiful and I had some time alone with the dog and sat out in the yard (I don't normally have a yard to sit in haha) and had my iPod and wound up writing this little chapter. Yes, I know it's little and I apologize for that. I also apologize for the lack of Joker in this chapter.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading to all of you and thank you for everything!

Can't guarantee another update date for you, but rest assured whenever I have time I do work on this story. : )

Take care, everyone!

Yours Truly,

foxotr


	20. Should Have Known

They walked in silence for a while, away from the docks and towards the forsaken Narrows. Bruce's head was spinning; filled with thoughts of what could be happening to Angeline right now, and the knowledge that now The Joker seemed to have managed to figure out who he was. There was no denying the fact that he was in danger and everything had changed for him tonight. There was no going back at this point, no matter how much he wished he could. There was only one thing was keeping him from lashing out and seriously injuring the man walking in front of him. He just happened to know where she was and right now that was the only thing that mattered. He'd deal with Joker later.

The Joker picked up his pace. He knew where he had to go and he needed to get there as fast as his feet could get him there. Too bad Batman couldn't fly. What kind of a bat can't fly? The ones that are millionaire playboys out parading around dressed as bats - _that's_ the kind.

How funny that he had tried all this time to get Batman to reveal who he was and he had tried the whole time to figure out who the man behind the mask was. For what? The truth was out now and Batman was never the mask. He should have seen this before; he should have known that the man behind the mask was the alternate identity - _the fake_. Bruce Wayne had faded away just as Jack Napier had all those years ago. Walking in the night down the cold, grimy streets of Gotham, they were both exactly who they truly were. Sometimes a mask or make-up aren't worn to hide, but instead to reveal and accentuate.

He also knew that the man walking behind him had not only been responsible for almost killing someone that mattered to him, but had also taken that same person from him. He was mad. Mad that she had almost died and was promptly lured into a relationship with a _fake_. Bruce was obviously good at hiding things and pretending to be something he wasn't. He wondered if she knew about his little secret - his lie.

Lost in their thoughts, it wasn't long before they arrived at the long since abandoned apartment buildings where he suspected that slime Schiff had taken his Angel. The only question was which building. He stood still, his eyes slowly surveying each building.

"Which one?" Batman's raspy voice broke the silence between them.

The Joker licked his lips, his eyes still surveying the brick buildings. His eyes caught something on the ground in front of the building closest to him. He walked toward it and picked it up. When he looked at it he was seeing red. He could feel the anger coursing through him. He wanted revenge. He wanted blood.

Dropping the item to the ground, he moved toward the building and kicked the door to the building open. Without looking back, he called to Batman before starting to run up the dilapidated stairs. "This one."

Batman walked forward and picked up the item that The Joker had dropped. It was a photograph of Angeline. She was in a closet and was bound with a strip of duct tape over her mouth. Feeling the rage rising within him, he dropped the picture and followed up the stairs after The Joker. He was running as fast as he could. They had to find her before it was too late. Looking around him he noticed there were so many rooms for them to check. It really would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

The Joker turned from the room he was in when he heard Batman running up the stairs. Angeline hadn't been in there. He walked out and met Batman's frantic glance. "Not in there."

"How do we even know she's in this building?"

Joker tilted his head to the side, his tongue snaking out along his lips before he took a big breath and sighed. "We, ah, we _don't_. But, uh, how do we know she's _not_? The only way to find out is to _keep looking_. I'm thinking we should _split up_. Cover more ground that way and, uh, not really into this whole Sherlock and Watson thing."

Batman nodded, disregarding The Joker's observation on their teaming up for the time being. "Good idea. I'll take the first ten floors and you can take the rest."

Joker was already on his way to the stairs without replying. He was never one to take orders, but there wasn't time to argue at this point. If taking control of the situation and barking orders was what Batsy had to do to find Angeline then he'd let him for now. All that mattered was combing this building as fast as they both could to find her and get her the hell out of here. When she was out and safe, then he would put an end to this whole thing. He'd make Schiff pay and he'd make him pay dearly and nobody, not even Batman, was going to stop him from doing that.

Taking the stairs two at a time had gotten him up rather quickly. Before he knew it, he was on the floor he needed to start on. He started walking down the dark hallway, looking around for any signs, when he noticed one door on the right side was shut and locked while most of the other doors were haphazardly open. _Too easy._ He glided to the door, reaching into his coat to grab his knife, flipping the blade out, before he kicked open the door.

Walking into the room, his senses on high, he noticed it lit with a few candles. _Bingo._ Someone had been here for sure. Stepping further into the old apartment he noticed the main room which looked out onto the streets of Gotham. It wasn't the nice view that had caught his attention, though. Instead it was the hundreds of newspaper clippings scattered around the room. Most of them were of him, but he noticed there were newer ones of Angeline and Bruce Wayne.

His eyes drifted away from the clippings and fell on a closed door. He rushed over to the door, trying the handle. _Locked. Of course. _

"Angeline?" He called, knocking against the wood of the locked door. "Angel? Are you in there? Can you hear me?"

He waited a moment, listening closely, hoping to hear her answer him. He heard nothing. He knew it was a possibility that she wasn't in there, but he couldn't risk not breaking the door in to find out. The fact was she could be in there and if she was she could be unconscious or worse. He had to get in there. He had to know.

It only took a few good kicks to break the door in. As soon as he could see inside, his stomach dropped and his eyes narrowed. _Fuck._

Sitting on a chair inside of the closet was a glowing digital clock. It's red numbers were counting back at two minutes and fifty-nine seconds. He took a deep breath, smelling her scent mixed with the faint odor of gasoline. She had been here, but this was a trap. He turned on his heels as fast as he could to run for the stairs. _Shit. Should have known. Should have smelled that. _

He was running as fast as he could. He wasn't going down. Not tonight. Not in this hellhole. When he reached the second floor, he collided with something big and black, knocking the air out of him.

"Joker? What's going on? Did you find something? Did you find her?"

Still bent over, coughing for air, Joker looked up and pointed towards the nearest open door. "_Not here_. Not much time. Jump for it."

Batman stared at him, confused. "What are you-"

Joker coughed, gaining back his air and started running for the room, calling back to the man behind him. "Building's _rigged_, Bats. Not enough _time_ to make it to the bottom."

Batman followed after The Joker, watching him throw a discarded end table into the glass window in the room. Without a moment's hesitation, he watched as The Joker then jumped through the newly broken window, jumping the two stories down, and hitting the ground rolling. He followed suit, not bothering to think about how easy the clown had made the jump look. He didn't have time to think about how many times before he must have done something so similar. Pain and danger were no strangers to either of them and he already knew The Joker was an expert at getting away.

When he hit the ground rolling, he looked up to see The Joker getting up with a groan. As he stood up himself he noticed that The Joker wasn't looking at the building they had just been in that was about to blow. Instead, he noticed, The Joker was looking up at the building diagonal from where they stood, a malicious grin forming on his face. Before he could look up himself, the building they had been in blew out one side, debris and fire shooting into the night. He could feel the heat at his back and when he was able to look up again he noticed The Joker walking casually towards the building he had been looking at before the explosion.

Following after him, Batman called out to the clown in front of him. "What's going on? What did you see?"

The grin still on his face, Joker turned his head back towards Batman. "_Found him_. The little _shit_ tricked me _once_, but, uh, that's because I wasn't looking at all the _signs_. He wasn't counting on me being so _alert_ after his _pathetic_ little explosion. But I was. Should have known I'd _find him_. I'm betting he's probably too busy enjoying his little _show_ to see what's coming for him, too. To dumb to realize that _I'm coming for him_."

* * *

"Wake up," a voice called. "Come on. Wake up. Open your eyes or you'll miss the show!"

Angeline could hear the voice, but everything felt so foggy around her. She could feel a sweaty palm patting her urgently on the cheek. It took every ounce of control in her to force her heavy eyelids open. When she first opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and she felt so dizzy and disoriented. After a few blinks her eyes began to focus. In front of her was the grim, pale face of Schiff illuminated by candles in the room.

"That's a girl. Didn't want you to miss the show. Can you see out the window?"

He moved away from her, holding her head up towards the window. "You can't see them, but Batman and your dear old Jack are inside that building over there. Of course you'll remember that building. The one we were in before I took you over here? The one I told you was rigged to blow?"

Angeline struggled to gain more composure through the fog. She remembered being in the closet. She remembered Schiff telling her his story… telling her what he had planned for Jack. Then everything had went black for her. He'd drugged her. He'd drugged her and taken her out of the building and now Jack and… oh god. Why was Bruce with him? Why were they both there?

Schiff let loose his hiccup-like laughter as he walked towards the window, a huge grin on his face. "Knew you'd remember. Isn't this great? I had no idea I'd get Batman involved in this. Can you imagine? Two birds with one stone. This is great!"

"No," Angeline's words came out slow, slurring at first. Whatever drugs he'd given her were certainly powerful, but not powerful enough to detour her. "What… What have you done? They'll… They'll get out. They're too smart… Too smart to fall for your stupid little tricks."

Schiff turned away from the window to look down at his watch and then at her. "You think so? I think you're wrong. Wanna know why?"

She glared at him. "Why?"

"In about thirty seconds that building's going to blow. He should have smelled all the gasoline. Would have normally seen the signs. But he didn't. He wasn't paying attention because he saw my little photo of you that I left for him. So, it's really you I have to thank. Thank you for being the one to distract him enough to fall for my trap. It's because of you that he's about to die, you know. All your fault. You should have known better than to get yourself involved with The Joker and he should have known better than to let his guard down for someone so meaningless as you."

Before she could reply, Angeline watched as a bright explosion sent half of the building up in flames. She choked a breath of air back in a gasp as she felt the hot tears stinging in her eyes. She couldn't draw her eyes away from the red-orange flames and wreckage of the building. Schiff, ever so pleased with himself, stood at the window grinning and laughing.

"No," she whispered. Despite seeing the burning building out the window, she wasn't going to give up hope. She knew Jack and she knew Bruce. They had to be ok. They had to have gotten out of there. She had to believe that. She had to if she was going to make it out of this alive. It was all she had left.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **

Wow. So sorry it took me this long to get this chapter posted. It's just been a really busy few months and a really emotional few months as well. Lost my last remaining grandmother (the last of my grandparents) at the end of August. Just really didn't have the urge to write too much for a while and when I did the urge struck me to finally finish "Arkham Can Wait" so now I'm back to this. : )

I do apologize for the wait and hope that you're still reading and enjoying. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to all who have continued to read and welcome to any who are just now reading. I appreciate every last one of you! You guys are the best.

Happy Halloween!

Yours Truly,  
foxotr

P.S. - Am going to try my best to get a more regular update going.


	21. Change of Plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **I will warn for graphic violence in the chapter ahead. I would also like to mention that if you're into listening to music while reading I HIGHLY suggest listening to "In The House, In a Hearbeat" by John Murphy from 28 Days Later as well as "28 Theme" by John Murphy from 28 Weeks Later and they fit quite nicely and were what I listened to the entire time writing this chapter. Happy reading. : )

* * *

Batman scrambled to get up as Joker quickly strode towards the building diagonal from them. He had to admit the clown was fast and wasn't phased by much. He thought he was numb to a lot of things, but he suspected The Joker was even more detached to pain than he was. He picked himself up off the ground and quickened his pace to meet up with The Joker who was almost at the entrance of the building now and was humming to himself.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

The Joker abruptly stopped his humming and turned to face Batman. "I'm, ah, I'm going in there to get my girl back, Bats."

"You're not going in there alone."

The Joker laughed. "I don't need a _chaperone_."

Batman stepped closer to The Joker, locking his eyes on his. "You know I won't let you go alone. I have to make sure she's safe. As much as I hate it, we're in this together."

The Joker clenched his jaw and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "No. We're _not_. I work _alone_. And, uh, incase you weren't listening I said I was going in there to save _my_ girl. She's mine, _Bruce_. Make no mistake about that. _She. Is. Mine_. And, ah, whatever _happens_ tonight right here? Not going to change a fucking thing. So don't think you can go in there and play _hero_ and she'll go home with _you_. You touch her again and I _will _kill you right along with that slime Schiff."

Batman clenched his fists. So that's how this was going to be. The Joker just planned on waltzing in there, taking Angeline, and killing Schiff. No. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't have the right to sentence anyone to death, even the worst of criminals, especially the one standing before him. He had to follow this through now to make sure he saved the lives of two people. Despite hurting the woman he loved, it was up to him to sentence Schiff to death or take revenge. Schiff belonged exactly where The Joker belonged; in Arkham.

"I will make sure she gets out of here safe. Nobody will die tonight."

The Joker grinned, baring his teeth. "We'll see about that. _We'll see_. You, ah, you have your rules, but _I don't_."

Batman kept his eyes on The Joker, his face unchanging. Tonight was going to be harder than he thought. So much was at stake. Yes, he had his rules and this was why. If he didn't have rules he would be the man standing in front of him. He had been right, killing was merely a choice and if he ever made that choice there would be no going back for him. He would be no better than The Joker. This was what separated them and what made them who they were. They would always be enemies, but for right now they had to work together to save her. He had to make sure she was safe and he had to do what's right.

The Joker turned away from Batman and started heading towards the opening of the building again. It was only a few moments before he heard Batman's footsteps following behind him. It also wasn't long before he stepped in a small puddle of liquid on the ground. He flared his nostrils and bit down on his lip. _Shit. Gasoline._ Well, that certainly made things a lot more interesting, didn't it?

Gliding over to the stairs and climbing up to the first ledge, he stopped and turned back towards Batman. "Y'know, I'm, ah, I'm thinking it _might_ be best if you let _me_ in there first."

"I'm not letting you kill him."

He grinned. "You… You are _such a prude_, aren't you? Listen, I want in there first because it's, uh, it's _me_ he wants. Not _you_. Not _her_. So, ah, let him have me. And, uh, whatever happens… _happens_."

Before Batman could reply The Joker began running up the stairs, taking them two to three at a time. He hurried after him for over a dozen more floors, his adrenaline kicking in and his breath coming out in huffs. Finally, The Joker stopped climbing the stairs and entered a dark hallway. He stayed back, planning to let him go in first, but keeping close behind. He had no intentions of letting him kill anyone tonight.

Walking quietly down the hall, The Joker could hear his own heartbeat and breath as he searched for the right door. He licked his dry lips and reached inside of his coat pocket for his favorite knife. He drew the blade out, gripping its handle as he walked to a door on the left side of the hallway. He placed his ear close to the door, listening. He heard light crying and felt all his nerves on fire. _Angel._

He turned the knob on the door, feeling shocked as it opened in front of him. He stepped into the room, his eyes searching every inch of the space with his knife gripped tightly in his hand. His eyes quickly fell on her, still watching his surroundings for Schiff. She was tied to a chair, facing the window where you could still see the smoke and flames from the building they had previously been in. He quickly and quietly made his way over to her, kneeling down to work on cutting her free of her bindings. He drew his lips close to her ear, his voice coming out in a whisper as she tensed, "Shh. _It's ok_. I'm, uh, I'm going to get you out of here, Angel."

Tears of relief streamed down her face. "_Jack_? Oh god. You're alive. I thought… I thought you were dead."

A smile spread across his red-painted lips. "No. Not _yet_."

As soon as her bindings were cut she threw her arms around him, breathing in his scent. Always a strange mixture of gunpowder, gasoline, and grease paint. She felt his arms tighten safely around her. She loosened her arms to turn her head up and place her lips against his. When she opened her eyes his dark eyes were on her.

"Did he _hurt_ you, Angel?"

She shook her head. "Jack, I'm fine. I thought you were dead. I saw the explosion. I saw…"

At that moment her heart sunk into her stomach. _Bruce. _Her eyes searched the room and saw nothing. It was just Jack. Which meant… _No. No, it can't be_.

"He's _fine_, Angel," he whispered. "_Bruce_ is just fine."

He watched as the look on her face went from relief to confusion. He sent his tongue out along his lips and then clicked it against the roof of his mouth, his eyes locked on hers. "Y'know, Angel you _probably_ should have _told _me that, ah, that you've been shacking up with _Batman_."

She stammered, shocked that he had found out and unsure of what to say to him. "Jack, I…"

"We'll talk about that _later_, sweetness. Right now I've got to _focus_. Gotta get you out of here."

Her heart sunk again. Schiff was still here. They were all still in danger. "He's still here."

He nodded, standing up. He lifted her to him, feeling how weak she was in his arms. "I know he is. And, ah, he's got the building _rigged_, so I need you to _listen_ to me and listen _very_ carefully," he placed one hand on her cheek, locking eyes with her. "I'm _not_ going to let him hurt you. Not anymore. Now, any minute now Batman will be coming in here and I want you to go with him. Let him take you out of this building and, ah, get you as far away from here as possible."

She felt the tears stinging her eyes and she gripped onto him tighter, shaking her head. "No, Jack. No. I won't. I can't leave you. I…"

"No. _You will_. I need to make sure you're ok, Angel and as much as I _hate_ it I know you'll be safe with him. And, uh, I _can't _be worrying about you."

"Jack, what are you planning on doing? Why can't we just leave now, together?"

He bit down on the scars inside his cheeks, sucking in a deep breath. "You _know_ I can't let him get away with this. I _have_ to finish things and I have to finish them _my way_, Angel. I'm not going to stand here and let Batman cart _him_ or, ah, or _me _off to Arkham. That's _not_ how this ends. That's _not_ justice."

She choked back the lump in her throat and looked into his eyes, pleading with him. "Jack, please. There's got to be another way…"

"Well isn't this a pretty picture…"

They both turned at the sound of his voice. He stood in the middle of the room holding a gun in his shaky hand at them. His lips were twitching and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. The arm that Angeline had managed to hit was still bleeding and obviously unusable to him. She could feel Jack tense up as Schiff moved closer to them. He quickly maneuvered her safely behind him.

"A _gun_, Schiff? After _everything_ I've _taught_ you? After all you should have, uh, should have _learned_ you're going to choose to kill _me_ with a _gun_?"

Schiff winced before letting his hiccup-like laughter escape. "Kill you? No. N-no. I want to k-kill her."

The Joker's lips curled back into an angry snarl. "You're not going to touch another fucking hair on her head."

His lips were twitching even more and the sweat began to drip from his forehead. "H-have to. I h-have to k-kill her, b-boss."

"Put the gun down. You don't want to do this."

Schiff turned around to see Batman in the doorway. He looked from Batman back to Joker. "W-what is this? Y-you've got the Batman working with you now? Y-you've gone soft. L-look what she's done to you. She's ruined you."

The Joker growled, annoyed. "He's _not_ working with me you fucking _moron_. He's here for _her_."

"Just put the gun down. We can end this right now."

Schiff turned back to Batman, the gun still clenched tight in his shaky hand. "End this? H-how? What are you going to d-do? Put me in Arkham? So they c-can cure me? No. N-no. I w-won't go back. I don't want to."

As Batman stepped closer to Schiff, he shot the gun off in his direction, the bullet missing as he dodged out of the way, falling to the ground. Another shot fired off hitting the glass window behind them. When the first shot went off Joker threw Angeline to the ground and secured himself on top of her. He looked over at Batman and back down to Angeline. _God, he hated to do this, but it was the only way he could make sure she was safe. The only way to end this._

He stood up, knife still in hand. "Change of _plans_, Bats. Why don't you take Angeline and get a good _head start _out of here, hm?"

Batman scrambled up off the floor, looking first at Angeline whose eyes were clouded with tears and then at The Joker who stood looking deadly serious at him. What was he doing? He wanted him to get Angeline out of here so he could be free to do what he wanted with Schiff; so he didn't have to pay the consequences. No. He couldn't let him get away with murder. Still, every impulse in him was telling him to grab Angeline and get her to safety. His emotions were clouding his judgment.

"Did I not say it _loud enough_?" His voice was raised now, a deep throaty yell. "Take her. _Now_. Get out of here!"

Batman hesitated as he watched The Joker move away from Angeline. Angeline instinctively started to go after The Joker and in his peripheral vision he saw Schiff point his gun at her. As he moved to grab Angeline in his arms, Joker moved to throw his knife in Schiff's direction. As Batman wrapped one arm securely around Angeline who was struggling to get free he heard Schiff cry out in pain. The last thing he saw before he made the decision to jump out of the window was The Joker stalking towards Schiff, the blade of his knife embedded in his arm.

As soon as he saw Batman move for her, The Joker shut off his mind. He was acting now on pure instinct and adrenaline. There were no feelings or worries to cloud his mind now. He didn't even turn to look as he heard her screams falling out the window. Instead he stalked forward, licking his lips excitedly as he watched the fresh blood flow from the knife wound in Schiff's arm.

When the knife hit deep into his arm, Schiff had dropped the gun to the floor in pain. He was unarmed. Unarmed and defenseless as The Joker walked closer to him, murder evident in his eyes. Then it hit him, he had one last defense. "B-building's rigged."

The Joker pushed him up against a wall, grinning wildly as he slowly pulled the knife out of his arm. He delighted in the screams of pain that followed. "Oh, _I know_. You thought I wasn't, uh, wasn't _paying attention_, but I was. I _always_ am. And, ah, I taught you well, didn't I?"

Before he had a chance to reply The Joker threw him to the floor, straddling him. He had one hand at his throat and the other still held the knife, inches from his face. He winced as blood dripped off the blade and splashed onto his cheek.

"What did you think, huh? Did you think I would be _proud_ of you for this? Did you think that I would _commend_ you for your work, let you kill her and give you a pat on the back? _You. Don't. Know. Anything_."

Schiff began shaking under The Joker. He knew he was going to die. Knew what was coming for him as he the blood continued to drip onto his face. This is what he had wanted all along; to be noticed. He managed to choke one more sentence out, "F-five minutes."

The Joker grinned, sticking his purple-gloved fingers inside Schiff's mouth, holding his jaw wide open. "_Perfect_. That's just enough time for me to teach you just _one more_ lesson. So, ah, listen _real closely _to this one, ok? It's real _important_."

He looked into Schiff's frightened wide eyes, drowning out his muffled cries, and he reached further into his mouth, grabbing onto his tongue. His wrist pressed down with enough force to keep his mouth open. He drew his knife to his tongue, letting the still warm and bloodied blade touch against the wet sensitive flesh. "Don't _ever_ fuck with me. You _will_ die. And it will _hurt_."

With a quick flick of his wrist, as he looked into his eyes, he drug the knife through his tongue. He never broke eye contact as the flesh tore in half and blood quickly pooled into his mouth, his whimpering cries becoming horribly gurgled. He slipped his knife away, watching still as the blood flowed out of his mouth and pooled around him on the floor. He felt his body struggling under him. It wasn't long before the gurgled cries stopped. He watched closely as the light left his wide, tear filled eyes. He couldn't breathe anymore, drowned in his own blood.

The Joker took his knife and wiped the blade clean along Schiff's shirt. He stood, tucking the knife back into his coat pocket, and straightened his tie. He looked down at the mess on the floor, grinning. "F-fixed your stutter."

He turned away, walking towards the window, the first signs of morning showing in the Gotham sky. He laughed to himself, breathing in a breath of fresh air tinted with the smell of smoke from the burning building across the street. He felt calm and he felt elated. The city was still his and he still had power. He wasn't soft. He was stronger. And he was determined to have _all_ that was _his_.

* * *

Angeline screamed as she felt herself and Batman falling through the air to the ground. Before they hit the ground he grabbed something from his belt, launching it into the air and they stopped above the ground before he eased them down. He was breathing heavily, his eyes locked on hers.

"Angeline… Are you, ok?"

She swallowed hard, shaking her head. "No, Bruce, I'm not. He's in there. That building is rigged. He's going to kill him, we have to go back."

He grabbed a hold of her as she struggled against him. "No, Angeline, we can't. We have to get away from this building before it blows."

She dug her heels into the ground, flailing against him as much as she could as he started to pull her away from the building. She wished the drugs hadn't made her so weak so she could fight back, though she knew she'd never win this fight. Still, she wished she could give it more. "Bruce! Stop! Please! We can't leave him! Let me go! Let. Me. Go!"

It pained him to watch her struggle like that for The Joker of all people. He hated to have to pull her away from there against her will, but he had to. He had to make sure she was safe. "I'm sorry, Angeline. I'm sorry."

He dragged her as she continued to struggle for a few blocks before she became too weak to fight back against him anymore. He picked her up and carried her, feeling horrible as she cried weakly in his arms. _It's for the best. She's safe. That's all that matters._

Then, suddenly an explosion echoed loudly behind them. He turned with her still in his arms to see the building engulfed in flames and in ruins. He held tightly to her as she screamed, shaking in his arms.

"No! Nooo!"

"It's ok, Ange. Everything's going to be, ok."

She turned to look at him, choking back her sobs. "No, Bruce. Please. We have to go back. We have to find him."

He sighed. Maybe she was right. He started back towards the building, carrying her still. He expected they would get there and find The Joker standing there, the burning building behind him, with a big grin on his face. He was sure he had killed Schiff.

When they got near the building, he set Angeline down, looking around for any signs of The Joker. He saw nothing. He watched as she walked as near to the building as she could stand, the heat of the flames hitting her. "Jack! Jack, where are you?"

She frantically looked around for him. He had to be here. He had to be alive. He had to be. Her eyes fell on something shiny and familiar on the ground amidst the rubble. She bent down to pick it up, holding and turning it in her hand. It was his knife. And he was nowhere to be found. She looked up at the burning building in front of her, the knife still in her hand, and fell to her knees.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and knew it wasn't Jack's. "Angeline, come on. We can't stay here."

She stared at the flames, clutching the knife harder in her hand. "No."

"Angeline, please. We have to go."

She let the tears fall from her eyes as she stood, knife still clutched in her hand, and faced Batman. "Why, Bruce? _Why_? Because he's dead? Is that why? Well, you got what you wanted, didn't you? You got exactly what you wanted. He's gone. The Joker is dead and here you stand. Always the fucking hero."

He froze, clenching his jaw at the sting of her words. "I didn't want this, Angeline. I never wanted this."

She laughed through her tears. "Neither did I, Bruce, but here we are."

He extended his hand for her. "Come on. Let me take you home."

She turned back to the burning building, looking around one more time. This whole mess was her fault. If it wasn't for her, he'd be here right now. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Still, she had a thought. He'd once thought she was dead and he never gave up on her. He found her. She smiled through her tears. She wouldn't give up on him either. As long as there was a chance, she would always keep looking for him. She'd keep looking, do whatever it took, until they were together again. This wasn't over.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE - **

So, after such a long break from this story, here it is - the FINAL chapter. I hadn't expected to make this the final chapter, but that is the way things work. And this worked perfectly. I would like to apologize for taking so long to update and I do apologize for the cliffhanger ending. However, I can tell you...sequel. There will be one. Just hold on tight for that one.

I would also like to thank EVERYONE who read, reviewed, added this to favorites, and added this to story alerts - you are all the best. Seriously. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and I hope you enjoyed the entire story. Thank you for reading.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to miss **emopygmepuff **- without her help you wouldn't be reading this chapter right now. Thank you so much for ALL of your help and ideas for this chapter and for this story's soon to come sequel. Thank you for all of your support through this entire story. You are a godsend and a truly great friend. You also know your Joker. : ) So a HUGE round of applause for you.

I would also like to thank **Feels-Like-Paradise **for her constant support of not just me, but of this story the entire way through. You've been a great friend and I cannot thank you enough for everything.

So, thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it at least half as much as I loved writing it.

Yours Truly,

foxotr

* * *

**The I'd Rather See You Dead Playlist **(it's a long one as it took me a long time to write)

The entire Dark Knight Score

Run For Your Life by The BeatlesMad World - both the Michael Andrews/Gary Jules one from Donnie Darko and the original Tears for Fears version  
Still Loving You by Scorpions  
Your Ex-Lover is Dead (Final Fantasy) by Stars  
Uninvited by Alanis Morissette  
Let's Get Lost by Bat For Lashes & Beck  
Cover Me by Candlebox  
A Pain That I'm Used To by Depeche Mode  
Suffer Well by Depeche Mode  
Corrupt by Depeche Mode  
Lie to Me by Devics  
Heart and Hands by Devics  
Do You Realize? by The Flaming Lips  
Fade Together by Franz Ferdinand  
Bleed Like Me by Garbage  
Iris by Goo Goo Dolls  
Slow Life by Grizzly Bear  
Jealous Guy by John Lennon  
Forever by Julien-K  
Nothing Else Matters by Metallica  
Eclipse (All Yours) (Acoustic) by Metric  
Undisclosed Desires by Muse  
Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd  
Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd and the version by Rasputina  
Where is My Mind? by The Pixies  
Remedy by Seether  
Someone Must Get Hurt by She Wants Revenge  
True Romance by She Wants Revenge  
She Will Always Be a Broken Girl by She Wants Revenge  
Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge  
Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns  
Face to Face by Siouxsie and the Banshees  
Vermillion, Pt. 2 by Slipknot  
The Beginning is The End is The Beginning by The Smashing Pumpkins  
Ava Adore by The Smashing Pumpkins  
Take Me With You by VAST  
Pretty When You Cry by VAST  
Flames by VAST  
Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve  
I Want You (She's So Heavy) by The Beatles  
Because by The Beatles  
Run For Your Life by The Beatles  
Send Me an Angel by Zeromancer  
Wicked Game by Chris Isaac also I have the versions by Stone Sour (my favorite version) and Three Days Grace  
Vespertilio, Nycteris, and Molossus from the score to Batman Begins  
Enjoy the Silence (Harmonium), Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpretted), and Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode  
Obsession (12" Remix) by Animotion  
Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel as well as a version by Emiliana Torrini  
Haunted (regular and Instrumental) by Unwoman  
Don't Take Your Love Away From Me by VAST  
Cold by The Cure  
Sleep Alone by Bat For Lashes  
Head Over Heels by Digital Daggers  
Cut by Plumb  
Bloodstream (Vampire Diaries Mix) by Stateless  
Lady of My Dreams by VAST  
Where it Never Rains by VAST  
You Destroy Me by VAST  
She Found Out by VAST  
Lovesong by The Cure  
I Alone by LIVE  
E.S.T by White Lies  
Farewell to The Fairground by White Lies  
Ever Fallen In Love by Thea Gilmore as well as the Buzzcocks version  
Casualties (instrumental) by Unwoman  
Give Me Your Name by Dead By Sunrise  
Fire by Dead By Sunrise  
End Of The World by Dead By Sunrise  
Stitches by Orgy  
Want by The Cure  
Hold On by Limp Bizkit  
Violent Mood Swings (Thread Mix) by Stabbing Westward  
Your Joy Is My Low by IAMX  
I Should Have Known by Foo Fighters  
Here by VAST  
People are Strange by The Doors and the version by Echo and the Bunnymen  
Dream is Collapsing, Dream Within a Dream, and Time from the score to Inception (another thank you to **emopygmepuff** for the suggestion)  
I'll Try Not to Destroy You by Julien-K  
Death to Analog by Julien-K  
Closer by NIN  
Save Yourself by Stabbing Westward  
Come Closer (Beatles VS NIN mashup) by DJ Zebra  
What Do I Have To Do by Stabbing Westward  
Breathe You In by Stabbing Westward  
MoMA: Sneaky by Danny Elfman  
Up In Flames by She Wants Revenge  
Not Just a Girl by She Wants Revenge  
The Day The World Went Away (quiet version) by NIN  
and 28 Theme (28 Weeks Later) and In The House, In a Hearbeat (28 Days Later) by John Murphy


End file.
